El Amor Prohibido del Jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena fue prometida en matrimonio al rey de Calista, y ahora el príncipe Darien, debe acompañar a la prometida de su hermano a su nuevo hogar; pero la terca muchacha intentó escapar, y Darien se vio obligado a atraparla… y el calor del desierto encendió un deseo prohibido, ella le entregó su virginidad pero jamás podría convertirse en su esposa.
1. Argumento

**Otra historia, esta vez la novela es de Kate Hewitt y como siempre Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, espero que les guste, un beso. Isa XD**

El amor prohibido del jeque

kate Hewitt

Siendo una niña, Serena fue prometida en matrimonio al rey de Calista, y ahora el príncipe Darien, un jeque atractivo y marcado por el pasado, debía acompañar a la prometida de su hermano hasta Calista. Sin embargo, la terca muchacha intentó escapar, de modo que Darien se vio obligado a atraparla… y el calor del desierto encendió un deseo prohibido. A pesar de que nunca podría ser suya, ella le entregó su virginidad. Habían compartido el placer, pero jamás podría convertirse en su esposa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de dirigirse al altar, Serena se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién la esperaba.


	2. Chapter 1

Uno

Aquel sueño volvió a invadirlo. Era un verdadero ataque de los sentidos y de la memoria, una maraña de imágenes, manos codiciosas y un mar asfixiante. Darien Al'Chiba dormía con los ojos bien cerrados, estrujando las sábanas con las manos y empapado en sudor.

—¡ Ayúdame… ayúdame... Darien!

Aquel grito que pronunciaba su nombre retumbó interminablemente en los túneles del tiempo y de la memoria.

Darien despertó sobresaltado; abrió los ojos y los ajustó a la oscuridad de la habitación. Una fina luna proyectaba sombras en el suelo. Darien trató de tomar aire para calmar la respiración y bajó los pies de la cama.

Tardó un momento en conseguir que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Con cada respiración se tranquilizaba un poco y se disipaban las sombras. Por el momento. Se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto, aún húmedo de sudor, y se levantó de la cama.

Desde el balcón del palacio real de Calista se disfrutaba de una amplia vista: la tierra árida del desierto que llegaba hasta el río Kordela y sus diamantes, el alma de Calista, traicioneramente escondidos entre el cieno. Recorrió con la mirada las ondas de la arena hasta la promesa del río y del tesoro que escondía, y, así volvió a respirar con total normalidad mientras el viento del desierto secaba el sudor de su piel.

Odiaba aquellos sueños. Odiaba que siguieran alterándolo de ese modo incluso veinte años después, que lo dejaran asustado, indefenso. Débil. Meneó la cabeza de manera instintiva como para negar el sueño. La realidad. Porque la verdad, por dura que fuera, era que aquella vez había fallado a su hermano y a su familia y estaba condenado a vivir de nuevo aquellos momentos de agonía en sus sueños.

Llevaba meses sin tener uno de aquellos sueños, y eso le había infundido una falsa sensación de seguridad, algo que nunca podría tener. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse seguro de sí mismo o de las consecuencias de sus fallos?

Darien se apartó del balcón con gesto exasperado y se acercó al ordenador portátil que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. Ya que no iba a poder dormir, al menos aprovecharía la noche trabajando.

Mientras el ordenador arrancaba se puso unos pantalones anchos de algodón, pero siguió desnudo de cintura para arriba. Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo y distinguió tanto miedo aún en su rostro y en sus ojos que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Con miedo después de tantos años. Volvió a menear la cabeza y se concentró en el ordenador. Primero miró sus correos electrónicos, pues aquella semana tenía varias citas con clientes a las que debía prestar mucha atención. Calista poseía diamantes de magnífica calidad, pero no tenía las enormes reservas de África o Australia, de modo que había que cuidar a los clientes.

No encontró ningún correo profesional en la bandeja de entrada, pero sí uno de su hermano, el rey Neflyte de Calista. Darien frunció el entrecejo en cuanto comenzó a leer las instrucciones que le daba su hermano.

_Debo seguir una pista que quizá nos conduzca hasta el diamante. Ve a Zaraq y trae a Serena. Tu hermano,_

_Neflyte._

El diamante... el diamante Stefani, la joya de la corona de Adamas, que se dividió en dos cuando se separó el gobierno de ambas islas. Por supuesto, Darien nunca había visto las dos piezas del diamante unidas, pues la corona de Calista sólo tenía una mitad. La otra, que se suponía debía estar en la corona de Aristo, había desaparecido y estaba resultando ser muy escurridiza. Se decía que la clave para volver a unir para siempre los reinos de Aristo y Calista era reunir las dos mitades del diamante. Darien sabía que Neflyte pretendía recuperar la joya desaparecida y hacerse así con todo el reino. Hasta tal punto estaba empeñado en conseguirlo que había decidido delegar aquella responsabilidad en Darien. La petición de Neflyte era muy sencilla, pero implicaba varias decisiones y detalles importantes que podrían ocasionar un verdadero desastre. Porque la princesa Serena Tsukino era la prometida de Neflyte, con la que iba a casarse dentro de dos semanas.

El traslado de la prometida de un miembro de la familia real era un asunto muy delicado, basado en la tradición. Darien sabía que tendría que actuar con mucha precaución para no ofender a Serena, a su padre el rey Kenji ni al pueblo de Zaraq. La alianza con Zaraq era muy importante para Calista, por lo que no había que tomársela a la ligera.

Darien apretó los labios antes de poner las manos sobre el teclado del ordenador. La respuesta fue muy simple: _Haré lo que me pides. Siempre a tu servicio, Darien._

No cabía la posibilidad de cuestionar las órdenes de Neflyte o de negarse a cumplirlas, por eso Darien ni siquiera se paró a considerar tal opción. Su sentido de la obediencia y de la responsabilidad era absoluto; lo primero era siempre su familia y su reino. Siempre.

Levantó la mirada de la pantalla y vio que la luz del amanecer empezaba a abrirse camino en el cielo, unos rayos pálidos que iluminaban las dunas rodeadas de bruma. Volvió a ver su imagen en el espejo con aquella luz fantasmagórica y por un momento le sobresaltó la cicatriz que le recorría la cara de la frente a la mandíbula, a modo de recordatorio de la vez en que no había cumplido con su deber con respecto a su familia y a su reino.

Algo que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Serena despertó de un sueño muy agitado cuando la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana de su dormitorio, en el palacio de Zaraq; la cálida brisa movía las cortinas de gasa.

Se llevó la mano al estómago, que tenía encogido de los nervios, como si así pudiera calmar los temores que la invadían.

Aquel día conocería a su marido. Bajó de la cama y fue descalza hasta la ventana. El cielo estaba completamente azul, sin una sola nube y, bajo ese cielo, se extendía el desierto en su camino hacia el mar, una mancha verde azulada que se divisaba en el horizonte, precedida por una pequeña hilera de campos verdes gracias a la cercanía del agua. El resto del pequeño reino de Zaraq era desierto, un terreno seco, yermo e improductivo a excepción de unas pocas minas de cobre y de níquel que le proporcionaban al país casi la totalidad de sus ingresos.

Serena tragó saliva. Se recordó a sí misma que ésa era precisamente la razón de que fuera a casarse. Zaraq necesitaba a Calista. Su padre necesitaba la seguridad de las minas de diamantes de Calista, y Calista necesitaba la estabilidad de la que disfrutaba Zaraq después de más de cien años de independencia. Era muy sencillo, tanto que resultaba deprimente. Ella no era más que una prenda, una moneda de cambio de la negociación. Siempre lo había sabido.

Apoyó la frente en el marco de piedra de la ventana, que seguía fresco a pesar de que el sol calentaba ya intensamente.

¿Qué aspecto tendría Neflyte después de tantos años? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Serena sabía que no la amaba. No la había visto desde que era una niña; delgaducha, torpe, con mucho pelo y pocos dientes. Ella apenas lo recordaba; tenía en la memoria la imagen confusa de alguien alto, poderoso, autoritario. Carismático. Un hombre que le había sonreído y acariciado la cabeza, nada más. Hasta ahora... que ese desconocido iba a convertirse en su esposo.

Por fin iba a verlo. ¿Estaría satisfecho con la que iba a ser su mujer? ¿Y ella?

Alguien llamó a la puerta suavemente y acto seguido apareció en la habitación Luna, que llevaba cuidándola desde la infancia.

—¡Estupendo! Estás despierta. Te he traído el desayuno, luego tenemos que prepararte. Su Alteza podría llegar al mediodía, según me han dicho. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Serena intentó no resoplar al apartarse de la ventana y mirar a su niñera. Su padre le había explicado el día anterior la clase de recibimiento que debían brindar al jeque Neflyte.

—Debe encontrarse con una muchacha tradicional, bien educada y preparada para convertirse en su esposa. Es mejor que no le hables, ni le mires, resultaría demasiado «atrevido» —había advertido el rey Kenji, suavizando aquellas palabras con una sonrisa que no conseguía ablandar su mirada—. ¿Lo comprendes, Serena? El encuentro de mañana con el jeque Neflyte es muy importante, es fundamental que des la imagen adecuada. Luna te ayudará a prepararte.

¿No hablarle? Aquello había hecho saltar la sensibilidad occidental de Serena.

—¿Por qué no puede verme tal y como soy?—había protestado, tratando de no parecer irascible. Tenía veinticuatro años, una carrera universitaria y estaba a punto de casarse; sin embargo, en presencia de su padre seguía sintiéndose una niña revoltosa—. Padre, sin duda también es importante que sepa quién es realmente la mujer con la que va a casarse. Si le damos la impresión equivocada...

—Sé muy bien cuál es la impresión equivocada —la había interrumpido Kenji con actitud tajante—. Y también sé cuál es la correcta. Ya tendrá tiempo de conocerte más adelante —añadió—. Tú no eres lo que importa mañana, Serena. Ni siquiera lo es el matrimonio; lo que importa es la tradición, la alianza de dos países y de dos familias. Siempre ha sido así.

Serena había cerrado los ojos al sentir cómo se le negaban sus deseos y, aunque su padre había levantado la mano para darle su bendición, ella había tenido la sensación de que más bien era un aviso, una reprimenda.

—¿También fue así para mi madre?

Kenji había fruncido los labios.

—Sí, también para ella. Tu madre era moderna, Serena, pero no obstinada —había respondido su padre con un suspiro—. Te dejé que pasaras esos años en Cambridge y obtuvieras el título universitario. Has cultivado tus intereses y has vivido como querías. Ahora le toca a tu familia, a tu país; tienes que cumplir con tu deber. Un deber que comienza mañana.

A pesar de la compasión que Serena había adivinado en su voz, el rey no había dejado un resquicio de duda, por lo que ella había erguido los hombros y había respirado hondo, sin perder la actitud de desafío y orgullo.

—Lo sé, padre.

No le había quedado más remedio, pero no había podido evitar pensar que quizá hubiera cultivado sus intereses, pero no había cumplido sus sueños. ¿De qué servían los intereses si había abandonarlo por obligación? ¿Dónde estaban sus sueños?

Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos mientras pensaba que sus sueños eran imágenes imprecisas de alegría, felicidad y realización de una misma. De amor. Aquella palabra apareció de pronto en su mente, una semilla que había plantado en el fértil terreno de su imaginación y que empezaba a echar raíces.

Amor..., pero aquella unión entre dos desconocidos no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Ni siquiera había cariño entre ellos, y Serena no sabía si llegaría a haberlo alguna vez. ¿Podría amarla Neflyte? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? Y, se preguntó mientras Luna iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, ¿lo amaría ella a él?

¿Podría hacerlo?

—Come —le ordenó la niñera llevándola hacia la bandeja en la que había un cuenco con labneh, yogur cremoso, y una taza de café—. Necesitas energía para todo lo que tienes que hacer hoy.

Serena se sentó a la mesa y probó el yogur.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer hoy, Luna?

La oyó resoplar antes de responder.

—Tu padre quiere que te prepares como se hacía antes, según la tradición.

Entonces frunció el ceño y Serena supo que estaba pensando en las costumbres occidentales que había heredado de su madre, inglesa, y que habían tomado aún más fuerza durante los cuatro años que había vivido en Cambridge totalmente independiente. Recordó que hacía poco su niñera había agarrado unos pantalones vaqueros del suelo de la habitación con sólo dos dedos y alejándolos de su cuerpo como si estuvieran contaminados.

—Su Alteza querrá comprobar que eres una novia adecuada— dijo Luna, repitiendo las palabras del padre de Serena.

—¿Cuándo crees que debería llamarlo Neflyte? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Cuando esté en tu cama —respondió Luna con una franqueza poco habitual en ella. No seas demasiado atrevida antes de tiempo, cariño. A los hombres no les gustan las chicas descaradas.

—¡Vamos, Luna! —Serena meneó la cabeza—. Tú nunca has salido de Zaraq, no sabes cómo son las cosas en otros lugares. Neflyte ha estudiado en la universidad, es un hombre de mundo... —eso era lo que había leído en los periódicos y en las revistas del corazón. Esperaba que fuera así.

Luna resopló de nuevo.

—¿Qué más da eso? Lo que importa es lo que ocurra ahora, princesa. El rey Neflyte quiere ver a una muchacha que pueda comportarse como debe hacerlo la prometida de un jeque, no a una mujer moderna con un título universitario.

Serena sabía que Luna no tenía muy buena opinión sobre el tiempo que había pasado en Inglaterra y lo cierto era que, allí sentada frente a la bandeja del desayuno, tampoco a ella le parecían importantes ahora aquellos años de independencia. Lo único que importaba era su estirpe, la familia a la que pertenecía; Neflyte buscaba una alianza, no una aliada; no quería una amante ni una compañera. Ni un alma gemela.

Serena torció el gesto al pensar aquello a pesar de que era algo que siempre había sabido, que se recordaba cada día desde que esperaba aquella boda, a su marido. Pero ahora que la espera había terminado se daba cuenta de que su corazón anhelaba algo más.

—¿No tienes hambre, ya? —le preguntó Luna, acercándole el cuenco de labneh.

Serena negó con la cabeza y apartó el yogur. Tenía el estómago encogido y no podía probar bocado.

—Sólo voy a tomarme el café —dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a la niñera, y tomó un sorbo que le quemó hasta el estómago, pero lo hizo con la misma intensidad con la que ardía su corazón.

Los preparativos duraron toda la mañana. Serena quería tener el mejor aspecto posible, por supuesto, pero entre tanta crema, pintura y loción, no podía evitar sentirse como una gallina a la que estuvieran condimentando para pasar por el horno.

Sólo Luna y una de las cocineras ejercieron de negaffa, las mujeres que preparaban a la novia; el palacio de Zaraq disponía de muy poco personal desde la muerte de su madre.

Primero se bañó en leche, una costumbre muy antigua que Serena aún no sabía si era de su agrado. Se decía que la leche de cabra era muy buena para la piel, pero también tenía un olor muy fuerte.

—No me importaría poner un poco de gel de baño —murmuró para sí, pues ni Luna ni la cocinera la comprenderían.

Mientras Luna la secaba y le ponía la loción, Serena se vio invadida por una terrible sensación de tristeza y de añoranza de su madre, que había muerto cuando ella tenía sólo diecisiete años. Ikuko, ése era el nombre de su madre, había sido una mujer tranquila y encantadora. De haber estado viva, habría sido ella la encargada de prepararla para conocer a su futuro esposo.

Ella sí habría comprendido lo del gel de baño, pensó Serena con profunda tristeza. Juntas se habrían reído y lo habrían pasado bien a pesar de aquella obligación que se veía forzada a afrontar.

De todos modos, podría ser moderna más adelante; podría ser ella misma cuando estuviera a solas con Neflyte. La idea hizo que se le secara la boca y volvieran a tensársele los nervios.

Aquel día no iban a estar a solas; iba a celebrarse el encuentro formal entre un rey y su prometida, una ceremonia cuidadosamente escenificada e interpretada en la que ella sólo era un accesorio del atrezzo, uno de tantos.

—Nada de fruncir el ceño, princesa —la reprendió suavemente Luna—. ¡Hoy sólo sonrisas!

Serena se esforzó por sonreír a pesar de todo. El futuro la acechaba y era una carretera sinuosa con un destino incierto.

No había visto a Neflyte ni había hablado con él desde que era poco más que una niña. Había habido cartas, regalos de cumpleaños y mensajes formales e impersonales. La tradición exigía que no hubiera nada más que eso. Ahora iba a conocerlo, dos semanas antes de la boda.

Era absurdo, arcaico, pero era su vida. Así sería a partir de entonces, pensó tragando el amargo sabor del miedo.

—Mira —dijo Luna girándola hacia el espejo.

Incluso después de tantas horas, Serena no esperaba aquel cambio. Parecía... una completa desconocida.

El caftán rojo y dorado ocultaba su figura y llevaba el pelo recogido en una complicada trenza. Las joyas de oro llenaban sus muñecas, su cuello, su rostro...

No reconocía aquellos labios rojos y carnosos, ni los enormes ojos celestes perfilados con kohl. Tenía un aspecto exótico que no le resultaba nada familiar. Estaba ridícula, pensó con amargura. Una fantasía masculina hecha realidad.

—Guapa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna con alegría, y la cocinera asintió de inmediato—. Y ahora, el toque final... —dijo antes de echarle el velo sobre la cara.

La prenda que simbolizaba el orgullo femenino, el hiyab, le cubría el pelo y casi todo el rostro, pues tan sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos celestes.

Viendo aquella imagen resultaba imposible creer que sólo ocho meses atrás ella se encontrara en Cambridge, hablando de filosofía y comiendo pizza con sus amigos, sentados en el suelo de su apartamento. Vestida con vaqueros, sin carabinas y con una vida llena de libertad, oportunidades, intereses intelectuales y alegría.

Alegría. En aquel momento, allí de pie, frente a una imagen que no reconocía, se sintió muy lejos de dicho sentimiento. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Era la chica de Cambridge, que reía, coqueteaba y hablaba de política, o aquélla que veía en el espejo, con los ojos celestes y la cara oculta bajo un velo?

Ocho meses atrás su padre había ido a verla a Inglaterra, había salido a comer con ella y la había escuchado. Serena había creído, se había engañado, que simplemente había ido a visitarla, que la echaba de menos. Pero, por supuesto, aquella visita escondía en realidad un plan, una necesidad mayor. Como siempre.

Aún recordaba el momento en el que había visto cómo se oscurecía el rostro de su padre justo antes de poner una mano sobre la suya para silenciar su irrelevante conversación.

—¿Qué...? —había susurrado ella, con la boca repentinamente seca porque había intuido lo que iba a ocurrir. Siempre lo había sabido, desde los trece años, cuando habían celebrado la fiesta de compromiso.

Neflyte y ella habían intercambiado unos anillos, aunque Serena apenas recordaba aquella ceremonia. Era un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones confusas; el aroma del jazmín, el peso del anillo con un diamante de Calista que Neflyte le había puesto en el dedo y que era demasiado grande para ella. Después de aquello lo había guardado en su joyero y no había vuelto a sacarlo desde entonces.

Quizá pudiera volver a ponérselo.

—Sé que la boda se ha pospuesto muchas veces —le había dicho Kenji con sorprendente amabilidad—, por culpa de las obligaciones familiares de ambas partes, pero el rey Neflyte por fin está listo para casarse. Ha fijado una fecha, el veinticinco de mayo.

Serena había tragado saliva. Estaban a finales de septiembre, cuando las hojas de los árboles empezaban a adquirir un tono dorado que llenaba todo Cambridge de color. Era el comienzo del curso universitario.

—Pero... —había empezado a decir, pero Kenji había meneado la cabeza de inmediato.

—Serena, siempre hemos sabido que éste era tu destino, tu obligación. Ya he hablado con el secretario de la universidad. He cancelado tu matrícula.

Ella había levantado la mirada rápidamente y se había encontrado con los ojos de su padre, con su implacable insistencia.

—No tenías derecho a...

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo —había respondido Kenji—. Soy tu padre y tu rey. Ya tienes la licenciatura, el curso de postgrado era sólo una manera de pasar el tiempo.

—Para mí era mucho más que eso —había asegurado Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

—Puede ser —había admitido su padre—. Pero sabías lo que te deparaba el futuro. Tu madre y yo nunca te lo hemos ocultado.

Eso era cierto. Habían hablado con ella antes de aquella espantosa fiesta y le habían explicado lo que significaba ser princesa, la satisfacción que le reportaría cumplir con su obligación. Y Serena les había creído con todo su inocente corazón. Se había quedado fascinada por el príncipe de Calista, aunque ahora no recordara casi nada de Neflyte aparte de su paciente sonrisa... ¿o había sido condescendiente? Después de todo, eso le había ocurrido a los doce años.

—Vas a venir a casa conmigo —había concluido Kenji al tiempo que le hacía un gesto al camarero para que retirara los platos—. Tienes un día para despedirte de tus amigos y hacer el equipaje.

—¿Un día? —había repetido Serena, sin dar crédito.

Su padre le había dado la vuelta a toda su vida en un instante, como si no tuviera la menor importancia. Eso debía de ser lo que había pensado él, que era algo trivial.

—Quiero que vengas a casa —había insistido Kenji—. Que es donde debes estar.

—Pero no voy a casarme hasta mayo...

—El país necesita tu presencia, Serena —había zanjado con voz tajante—. El pueblo necesita verte. Llevas fuera casi cuatro años, es hora de que vuelvas.

Aquella noche, mientras guardaba sus escasas pertenencias, Serena había llegado a pensar lo impensable. Había considerado la posibilidad de desafiar a su padre y huir de su supuesto destino, quedarse en Cambridge, vivir su propia vida, tener un marido o un amante...

Pero en cuanto habían aparecido en su mente aquellas ideas desesperadas y traicioneras, las había descartado. ¿Adónde iba a huir, con qué dinero? ¿Qué haría?

Además, había tenido que admitir que casi toda su vida, su propia sangre, estaba ligada a aquel país, a su mundo. El futuro de Zaraq estaba unido al de Calista; habría sido despreciable poner en peligro el bienestar de su país sólo para cumplir sus egoístas deseos. Jamás habría podido traicionar a su padre y a su país, habría sido traicionarse a sí misma.

Así pues, había regresado a casa con su padre y había retomado su vida en palacio con su reducido personal. Habían ido pasando los días, al principio tratando de mantener al día sus estudios y luego sumiéndose en la tristeza.

Había cumplido con sus tareas visitando a niños enfermos, nuevos negocios, estrechando manos, cortando lazos, sonriendo y asintiendo. Le gustaba relacionarse con la gente de Zaraq, pero a veces le parecía que sólo era trabajo, una vida dedicada al trabajo.

Ése era su destino.

Ahora, mientras se miraba al espejo, deseó que su destino estuviese en otro lugar, que le esperara algo más que eso. Quería ser algo más.

—¿Princesa? —dijo Luna—. Estás muy guapa.

Serena sintió la desesperada necesidad de arrancarse el velo. Nunca antes lo había llevado; su madre se había negado a ponérselo. Siempre había vestido con ropa occidental, cubriéndose el cabello tan sólo en ocasiones muy especiales, algo que a su padre nunca le había importado. Kenji se había casado con una inglesa para intentar occidentalizar un poco su país. Sin embargo, ahora ella parecía un personaje de Las mil y una noches, la integrante de un harén.

Luna estaba colocándole el caftán cuando llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio y tuvo que ir a hablar mientras Serena seguía con la vista fija en el espejo.

¿Qué pensaría Neflyte de ella cuando la viera así? ¿Sería eso lo que quería? ¿Era eso lo que le deparaba el futuro?

En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía que hace frente a su obligación.

El problema era que nunca había imaginado cómo se sentiría al hacerlo.

Luna volvió a su lado para seguir retocándole el traje.

—Estás radiante —le dijo.

Serena sonrió debajo del velo. ¿Luna estaba ciega, o cegada por su propia felicidad? Su niñera estaba emocionada con la idea de que fuera a convertirse en la esposa de un rey.

—Es la hora —añadió—, el jeque acaba de llegar. Viene directamente del avión. Por fin está aquí —concluyó, por si Serena aún no lo había comprendido.

Darien estaba cansado y muerto de calor. El corto trayecto en todoterreno desde la pista de aterrizaje hasta el palacio había servido para que, además, acabara cubierto de polvo. Lo había recibido un oficial de palacio que lo llevaría a la sala del trono, donde transmitiría a la joven y a su padre los respetos de Neflyte.

Tragó saliva y el polvo le raspó en la garganta. El oficial ya había mirado varias veces esa maldita cicatriz que le recordaba a él y al resto del mundo sus defectos, su fracaso.

El palacio se alzaba en mitad del desierto y, a cierta distancia, se veían unos edificios de adobe y piedra: era Makaris, la capital del país.

—Lo llevaré para que pueda refrescarse un poco, Alteza —anunció el oficial con una reverencia—. El rey Kenji lo espera en el salón del trono.

Darien asintió y siguió al oficial al interior del palacio, a una habitación en la que encontró una jarra de limonada que se bebió casi entera antes de quitarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse el bisht, la túnica larga que se utilizaba en ceremonias como aquélla. Se lavó las manos y la cara huyendo de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, hasta que, por fin, como hacía siempre, se miró fijamente.

Llamaron a la puerta. Darien salió del baño y se dispuso a cumplir la misión que le había encomendado su hermano.

El oficial lo condujo hasta las enormes puertas del salón del trono; dentro había un silencio ensordecedor.

—Majestad —dijo el oficial en francés, idioma oficial de Zaraq—, le ruego reciba a Su Majestad el rey Neflyte.

Darien tosió al oír aquello, pero el ruido se perdió entre los murmullos del personal del palacio que se había reunido para presenciar la ceremonia. En cuanto el rey Kenji lo mirara, se daría cuenta de que no era el Rey el que visitaba el trono, sino su hermano, un humilde príncipe.

Seguramente alguien había cometido un error en la correspondencia, pero la responsabilidad era sólo suya, pues había sido él el que había encargado la tarea a uno de sus ayudantes en lugar de hacerlo personalmente y explicar que acudiría en nombre de su hermano.

Ahora tendría que explicarlo delante de todo el mundo, de todos los empleados de Kenji, y mucho se temía que iba a suponer un gran insulto.

—Majestad —dijo él, también en francés, y avanzó por la habitación para inclinarse ante Kenji, no por obediencia sino por respecto—, me temo que a mi hermano, el rey Neflyte, le ha sido imposible venir debido a un asunto real urgente. Será un honor para mí acompañar en su lugar a su prometida, la princesa Serena, hasta Calista.

Kenji no decía nada, así que Darien se irguió tratando de no dejarse llevar por la rabia y el temor. Sentía la mirada del rey clavada sobre su piel, su gesto decepcionado y molesto.

Pero incluso antes de que Kenji dijera nada, antes incluso de acabar con las formalidades, Darien sintió el impulso de mirar la figura silenciosa situada a la derecha del rey.

Era su hija, Serena, por supuesto. Darien recordaba una niña guapa y precoz con la que había cruzado algunas palabras en la fiesta de compromiso que se había celebrado hacía más de diez años. La mujer que tenía ahora frente a él era preciosa, aunque tuvo que reconocer que no se la veía demasiado.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada y el cuerpo cubierto por un caftán, pero de pronto levantó la mirada como si hubiera sentido el magnetismo de la de Darien y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Era lo único que podía ver de ella, sus ojos; unos enormes ojos celestes, con destellos casi dorados, en los que podía adivinarse cualquier emoción, incluyendo la que cruzó fugazmente por ellos cuando se centraron inevitablemente en el rostro de Darien, en su cicatriz.

Creyó ver el asco reflejado en la profundidad de aquellos ojos y sintió una punzada en el estómago, una punzada de decepción y odio hacia sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 2

Dos

Él no había ido. Serena miró al desconocido que tenía delante, escuchó sus palabras, las explicaciones, los halagos y las disculpas de rigor, pero no comprendía nada.

No podía dejar de pensar en que su futuro esposo ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a buscarla. ¿Se presentaría al menos en la boda? ¿Acaso no se había parado a pensar que ella estaría esperando, preguntándose...?

¿O quizá ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en pensar en ella?

Se tragó la risa histérica que amenazaba con escapársele. Su padre estaba hablando, estaba invitando a aquel hombre... ¿quién era? Serena trató de recordar lo que había dicho. El príncipe Darien, el hermano menor de Neflyte... Esbozó una irónica sonrisa que nadie podía ver gracias a aquel maldito velo.

Apretó los puños y volvió a desear arrancarse el velo y acabar con aquella farsa, porque no era más que eso. Una farsa, una charada.

Una representación teatral en la que ya no quería seguir interpretando su papel.

Quería salir corriendo y no parar hasta encontrarse en un lugar seguro, un lugar donde pudiera ser ella misma, fuera quien fuera, y donde la gente se alegrara de verla. ¿Dónde estaba ese lugar? Lo cierto era que aún no lo había encontrado.

Su padre se había puesto en pie, lo que quería decir que ella debía retirarse elegantemente, así era como estaba acordado, era lo que decía el guión. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala con la mirada clavada en el suelo, intentando no tropezar con el caftán. Estaba impaciente por alejarse de allí y ser «libre».

Se quitó el velo en cuanto salió por la puerta y se levantó el caftán para poder caminar con comodidad. Luna la siguió.

—¡Cuidado con la tela, es muy delicada! —protestó mientras trataba de agarrar el velo que Serena apretaba en su mano

—No me importa —replicó ella.

—Estás decepcionada, es lógico. Tienes que pensar que el rey Neflyte es un hombre muy ocupado, con muchas obligaciones. Está bien que te acostumbres a todo esto, ya.

—¿Antes incluso de conocernos? —preguntó Serena con un sarcasmo que le hizo sentirse mejor. Necesitaba dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a su frustración. Luna tenía razón, estaba muy decepcionada. Decepcionada y herida.

Aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo, porque nunca había pensado que Neflyte la amara.

¿Cómo iba a amarla si no la conocía? ¿Qué era lo que había esperado entonces? No lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que aquel día se había perdido algo irremediablemente. Aunque no sabía de qué se trataba.

De vuelta en el refugio que le proporcionaba su habitación, se detuvo y respiró hondo. No tenía ningún sentido comportarse como una niña caprichosa; era una mujer, con obligaciones y cargas propias de una mujer.

Volvió a recordar aquella noche hacía ocho meses, sola en su apartamento de Cambridge, cuando podría haber huido. Podría haberse alejado de su padre, de su familia, de su país y de su cultura. Pero no lo había hecho y, en el fondo, sabía que nunca lo haría. A pesar de la incertidumbre y el arrepentimiento que sentía, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Por su familia y por sí misma.

Sin embargo, no esperaba aquello. No había esperado sentir tanto dolor y tanta decepción.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, había estado fantaseando sobre su futuro. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, había deseado que apareciera Neflyte, que estuviese ansioso por conocerla y que se hubiese quedado sin habla al verla. Habría querido que se quedara fascinado, enamorado.

¡Y todo sin conocerla siquiera! Realmente estaba loca. Sólo una loca podía albergar sueños tan infantiles, como de cuento de hadas, y permitirse esperar algo semejante mientras creía que estaba siendo realista y responsable. Se había engañado a sí misma.

Miró su rostro maquillado en el espejo. El ventilador giraba sin parar en el techo, pero hacía un calor sofocante que el peso de aquellas ropas no hacía sino intensificar.

—Ayúdame, por favor, Luna —dijo—. Quiero quitarme esto.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder la vieja niñera—. Tienes que descansar un poco para estar fresca para esta noche.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa está noche?

—¿No lo has oído? Tu padre ha invitado a cenar al príncipe Darien. Una cena informal, ha dicho —Luna esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad—. Sin caftán ni hiyab.

—Bien —dijo, aliviada.

—¿Sabes que este era de tu madre? —preguntó Luna mientras le quitaba el caftán.

—¿De verdad? —estaba sorprendida—. Nunca la vi con esta clase de ropa.

—No se la ponía muy a menudo, pero este caftán se lo puso para su fiesta de compromiso... Lo eligió tu padre como regalo de bodas. Estaba muy guapa con él.

Serena intentó imaginarse a su madre, alta y delgada, con aquel clásico atuendo. Agobiada por el peso y por todo lo que se esperaba de ella. Se preguntó qué habría pensado al ponérselo, quizá se había sentido tan oprimida y asfixiada como ella. O quizá simplemente lo había visto como un disfraz, un bonito disfraz.

Su madre se había casado con Kenji libremente, por decisión propia. En contra de todo lo esperado, había sido un matrimonio por amor.

¿Por qué no podía ella tener lo mismo?, pensó Serena, ya sola en la habitación, mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Se quedó dormida a pesar de los nervios y la ansiedad, pero fue un sueño lleno de inquietud y una cierta tristeza. Cuando despertó, el sol estaba ya muy bajo y se había levantado una brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara y se asomó a la ventana. El sol era una bola de fuego anaranjada que coloreaba el cielo con sus rayos, una imagen muy hermosa que nunca se cansaba de mirar. Había echado de menos aquellos atardeceres en Inglaterra, había echado de menos la pureza del aire y de la luz, la intensidad de los colores.

Tenía que arreglarse para la cena. La mujer que iba a ver Darien esa noche no se parecería en nada a la muchacha tradicional que había visto por la tarde, Serena iba a asegurarse de ello. Se había acabado la farsa; ya no tenía que impresionar a nadie, pensó al tiempo que se metía en la ducha. Neflyte ni siquiera estaba allí.

Se quitó el kohl y el pintalabios rojo, el aroma a jazmín y a sándalo. Se frotó la cara hasta que estuvo completamente limpia y la piel sólo olía a jabón.

Se puso un vestido de noche corto bastante discreto para los estándares occidentales, pero completamente distinto del atuendo que había llevado por la tarde. Era un sencillo traje de seda color lavanda claro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba por la pantorrilla, a juego con unos zapatos de salón. Se recogió el pelo en un rápido moño y la única concesión que hizo al maquillaje fue un poco de brillo en los labios.

Salió de la habitación después de respirar hondo y preguntándose por qué estaba nerviosa de nuevo.

El príncipe Darien se encontraba ya en el comedor más pequeño e informal del palacio, con una copa en la mano. Serena se detuvo en la puerta, se fijó en la mesa, preparada para tres, y en el príncipe, de pie junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Su padre no estaba.

No había pensado ni un segundo en aquel inesperado invitado desde que lo había visto en el salón del trono; lo único que había ocupado sus pensamientos había sido la imprevista ausencia de Neflyte.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo observó detenidamente y con curiosidad. Llevaba un traje occidental gris oscuro que le quedaba como un guante. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto muy distinto con aquella ropa, mucho más humano y accesible que con el bisht. Serena se preguntó si también ella daría esa imagen.

Entonces, como si hubiera sentido su presencia, Darien se dio la vuelta y Serena se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo al ver su rostro. No había expresión alguna en sus ojos, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Aun con la sonrisa en los labios, su gesto resultaba formal, severo, casi de enfado.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír también.

—Buenas noches, príncipe Darien.

Él inclinó la cabeza levemente.

—Princesa.

Serena entró en la habitación, consciente de que estaban solos... aunque relativamente, porque los miembros del servicio se hallaban cerca, su padre no tardaría en aparecer.

—¿Ha pasado buena tarde? —preguntó ella, y percibió la falsedad de su propia voz.

—Muy instructiva —dijo, y tomó un trago—. ¿Le apetece una copa?

Justo en ese momento apareció una doncella y Serena le pidió un vaso de zumo. Quería mantener la cabeza despejada.

—Me temo que no me acuerdo de usted —admitió Serena con cierto arrepentimiento—. Sé que es el hermano menor de Neflyte, pero tiene tantos hermanos y hermanas...

—Sí, somos siete —respondió Darien con la mirada clavada en ella—. Yo sí me acuerdo de usted. Era muy joven cuando se celebró la fiesta de compromiso, ¿verdad? Llevaba un vestido blanco y un lazo en el pelo.

—Tenía doce años —dijo Serena con un hilo de voz. Le sorprendía y la conmovía que recordara qué vestido y qué peinado había llevado.

—Parecía que estuviera en una fiesta de cumpleaños —siguió diciendo él—. Y quizá ésa era la sensación que tuviera en esos momentos.

Serena asintió, de nuevo sorprendida y conmovida de que la comprendiera tan bien.

—Así era. Y recibí el mejor regalo.

Él debió percibir la amargura de su voz porque la miró con un gesto ligeramente censurador.

—El matrimonio es un honor y una bendición.

Hablaba como su padre, pensó Serena. Como todos esos hombres que daban lecciones sobre las obligaciones de las mujeres.

—¿Está usted casado, príncipe Darien? —preguntó con actitud desafiante.

—No —se limitó a decir justo antes de que la llegada del rey Kenji pusiera fin a la conversación.

—Ya le he comentado al príncipe Darien que aquí no andamos con formalidades —dijo el padre de Serena después de saludarlos—. Especialmente entre familiares y amigos.

Ella habría querido preguntarle a qué se había debido entonces el espectáculo de aquella tarde, pero en realidad sabía la respuesta; la tradición, la ceremonia. Vio cómo su padre los miraba a ambos con gesto especulativo y, de manera instintiva, se alejó del príncipe. La incomodaba pensar que la breve conversación que había mantenido con Darien podría considerarse inapropiada.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa mecánica—. Es un honor darle la bienvenida a Zaraq, príncipe Darien.

—Para mí es un honor estar aquí —respondió con voz suave, pero carente de verdadera expresión.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y tuvo la sensación de que llevaba una máscara, un velo como el que había llevado ella esa tarde. Se preguntó qué trataba de esconder.

—Darien me ha estado explicando antes por qué no ha podido venir el rey Neflyte —dijo Kenji una vez estuvieron los tres sentados a la mesa—. Por apuesto es un hombre muy ocupado, con muchas obligaciones. De hecho en estos momentos ni siquiera está en Calista... —dejó de hablar. Serena miró a Darien con cierto interés.

—¿No? —preguntó—. ¿Y dónde está, príncipe Darien?

—Llámame Darien, por favor —su voz transmitía una ligera tensión.

—Entonces tendrás que llamarme Serena —respondió por cortesía, pero eso hizo que él la mirara fijamente y sintió de pronto un extraño hormigueo en el estómago.

Pensó que no era un hombre de belleza clásica, en parte por culpa de la cicatriz, pero incluso sin ella su rostro habría resultado duro; carecía de dulzura, de sentido del humor y de compasión. La única emoción que se adivinaba en sus ojos oscuros y en su boca de labios finos era la determinación.

Se preguntó qué era lo que pretendía hacer con esa determinación.

—He oído ciertos rumores sobre diamantes —comentó Kenji cuando ya habían empezado a degustar el primer plato, pollo con cilantro y pimentón.

Darien se quedó inmóvil sólo una décima de segundo antes de sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

—Siempre hay rumores.

—Éste en particular... —siguió diciendo Kenji con una voz algo más dura— afirma que ha desaparecido la mitad del diamante Stefani. Me preguntaba si es eso lo que tiene tan ocupado a tu hermano, Darien.

El príncipe tomó un sorbo de vino. Podía palparse la tensión que había en el ambiente. Serena los miró a ambos, los dos tenían una sonrisa en los labios pero sus miradas decían algo muy diferente.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Por supuesto que a mi hermano le preocupa el diamante Stefani —dijo Darien después de una pausa—. Hace mucho tiempo que desea volver a unir el diamante y, lógicamente, también los reinos de Calista y Aristo —miró de nuevo a Serena y ésta volvió a sentir ese extraño hormigueo en el estómago—. Eso, sin duda alguna, sería muy beneficioso para la princesa, pues la convertiría en reina de Aristo, no sólo de Calista.

Serena intentó sonreír, aunque nunca se había considerado reina de nada. Sólo había pensado en sí misma como esposa de alguien, no como reina de un país, y mucho menos de dos.

Reina. Intentó sentir la emoción que se suponía debería provocarle la idea, pero lo único que sentía era decepción y temor. No ansiaba títulos, solo amor.

—Deseo que tu hermano tenga todo el éxito del mundo —dijo por fin.

—Lo tendrá —afirmó Darien—. Cuando se tiene determinación, se consigue el éxito.

Hubo una breve pausa durante la cual la doncella retiró los platos.

—Una máxima excelente —opinó Kenji mientras volvía a llenar las copas de vino.

Serena apenas tocó el segundo plato, pues había perdido el apetito y volvía notarse inquieta e incómoda a pesar de que llevaba una ropa con la se sentía ella misma. No sabía qué le provocaba esa sensación de inquietud, esa especie de insatisfacción. ¿Sería la ausencia de Neflyte, o la presencia de Darien? Observó los duros rasgos del príncipe, la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla, y volvió a sentir el hormigueo que subía por su interior, como si dentro de ella hubiera nacido algo que creciera en busca de luz y alimento. De pronto se dio cuenta, con gran sorpresa, de que sentía interés por aquel hombre. La fascinaba.

¿Le habría sucedido lo mismo con Neflyte? La figura que recordaba de aquella fiesta le despertaba muy poco interés en comparación con la enigmática presencia del hombre que tenía delante..., un hombre que no era ni sería nunca su esposo.

Darien la miró, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Serena tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente porque se sintió descubierta, como si de algún modo él pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba.

—¿Serena? —la voz de su padre la devolvió a la conversación—. Darien estaba hablando de tu viaje a Calista. Él tenía intención de salir mañana mismo y yo estaba contándole cuáles son nuestras costumbres —Kenji sonrió a Darien a modo de disculpa—. Verás, Darien, en Zaraq se da mucha importancia a la tradición. La gente quiere mucho a la familia real, siempre ha sido así —hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de vino—. Quizá sea por eso por lo que llevamos más de cien años gobernando en paz —una manera muy sutil de recordarle el prestigio y el poder que aportaría Zaraq a aquel matrimonio—. Los habitantes de Makaris, nuestra capital, suelen celebrar una gran fiesta cuando se va a casar algún miembro de la familia real —levantó la mano, anticipándose a la respuesta de Darien, a pesar de que el príncipe ni siquiera se había movido—. Sé que lo lógico es que esa fiesta se celebrara después de la boda, pero Serena estará en Calista. Para el pueblo el muy importante ver a la feliz pareja..., o al menos a la novia.

No había ningún tipo de reproche en la voz de Kenji, pero Darien debió de verlo de otro modo porque volvió a apretar los labios.

—Estoy seguro de que si mi hermano hubiese estado al corriente de dicha tradición, habría hecho todo lo posible por venir —aseguró Darien después de una pausa.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir Kenji—. Pero bueno, el caso es que él no está y tú sí. La fiesta debe celebrarse según lo planeado, por nuestro querido pueblo y por la paz de nuestro pais. Es un acontecimiento sencillo: comida, música, baile. Había pensado que... podríamos hacer una parada en Makaris camino del aeropuerto y disfrutar de la fiesta durante una hora o dos, no más que eso.

—¿De camino al aeropuerto? —preguntó Darien con cautela—. Tenía entendido que podríamos salir desde la pista del palacio.

—Sí, sí, ya lo imagino —respondió Kenji—. Pero ya digo que al pueblo de Zaraq le gusta mucho ver a la familia real y lo cierto es que la princesa Serena, siendo mi única heredera, es muy querida. La gente querrá desearle mucha felicidad y despedirse de ella, supongo que lo comprendes —añadió sonriendo con gran astucia.

Darien sonrió también, pero Serena vio que su mirada seguía siendo muy dura y tan astuta como la de su padre.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hay que tener contento al pueblo. Haremos lo que prefiera, Majestad.

Kenji sonrió con satisfacción y Serena sintió una repentina fatiga ante la idea de pasar varias horas charlando, sonriendo y saludando a unos y otros. Satisfaciendo la necesidad que tenía todo el mundo de ver un cuento de hadas.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y lo haría, pues formaba parte de sus obligaciones como princesa. Y más tarde como reina.

—Siento mucho alejarte de tu casa con tanta prisa —dijo Darien—. Pero, como bien sabes, la boda tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas y hay cosas que hacer en Calista —hizo una pausa antes de añadir algo en lo que no parecía haber pensado hasta ese momento—. Y, por supuesto, el rey Neflyte estará deseando ver a su prometida.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Serena con la mirada fija en el plato que no había tocado. En aquel momento, le costaba mucho creer que Neflyte estuviese deseando nada que no tuviera que ver con añadir otro diamante a su corona.

El resto de la velada resultó más fácil y Kenji encargó de que no faltara vino ni conversación.

—He oído que muchos de los príncipes Al'Chiba se han educado en Oxford —comentó el Rey mientras tomaban el postre—. Yo estudié en Sandhurst, que es donde conocí a mi difunta esposa, la reina Ikuko, que en paz descanse. Su hermano era uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Tú estudias en Oxford, Darien?

—Sí, y después volví a Calista a supervisar la industria de los diamantes.

—Entonces eres un hombre de negocios.

—Sin duda.

Y lo parecía, pensó Serena. Un hombre centrado en datos, cifras, detalles y precios. Hasta sus ojos tenían la dureza de los diamantes.

—Serena estudió en Cambridge —continuó diciendo Kenji—. Aunque supongo que tú, o al menos tu hermano, ya lo sabe. Estudió Historia y disfrutó mucho del tiempo que vivió allí, ¿no es cierto, preciosa?

—Sí, mucho —respondió Serena, molesta con el modo en que su padre enumeraba sus logros como si fuera un caballo que estuviera intentando vender. Una yegua de cría.

—La educación es muy importante para cualquier gobernante, ¿no crees? —preguntó Kenji.

Darien cambió de postura para centrar su dura mirada de nuevo en Serena, y ésta sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Tenía la sensación de que esa mirada podía acabar con ella, pero no fue así sino que se sintió florecer: Quería más, pero más... ¿qué? ¿Qué más podría darle un hombre como Darien?

—Sí —se limitó a responder él y luego apartó la vista.

Por fin acabó la cena y Kenji invitó a Darien a tomar una copa de oporto y fumarse un puro en su estudio. Era una tradición masculina de la que Serena quedó excusada con un simple gesto de su padre. Normalmente le habría molestado que la excluyeran por ser mujer, pero esa noche se alegró.

Quería estar sola. Necesitaba pensar.

Esperó a que su padre y Darien se hubiesen metido en el estudio para salir al jardín, un oasis de calma. Adoraba aquellos jardines en los que los senderos flanqueados por decenas de especies de árboles y flores conducían a una fuente o a una estatua, a algo hermoso y agradable.

Tomó aire para sentir el aroma a lavanda y a rosa, unas rosas que Kenji había importado de Inglaterra para regalárselas a su esposa.

No quería casarse con Neflyte, admitió tras desprenderse de todas aquellas mentiras y falsas esperanzas y quedarse tan sólo con la verdad. No quería marcharse a un país extranjero, por cerca que estuviese, para convertirse en reina. No quería vivir la vida que habían elegido para ella hacía años.

No quería cumplir con su deber.

Tenía su gracia que se diera cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando la boda era inminente e incluso se habían enviado las invitaciones. O quizá no. También tenía gracia que no supiera absolutamente ningún detalle de su propia boda, ni de su propio esposo.

Suspiró. Se sentó en un banco junto a la fuente, agarró unas piedritas del suelo y jugó con ellas. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, seguramente porque no la había analizado al margen de sí misma. Desde los doce años, la mitad de su vida, bahía sabido que se casaría con el rey Neflyte. Había guardado una foto de éste en el cajón de su ropa interior y a menudo la había sacado para mirarla cuando estaba a solas, y se había preguntado cómo sería aquel hombre, el hombre que se convertiría en su marido, en padre de sus hijos, su compañero de por vida.

Esos primeros años había fantaseado mucho sobre él, sobre su belleza, su valentía, su inteligencia y su sentido del humor. Lo había convertido en rey incluso antes de que lo coronaran. Pero, por supuesto, aquella ingenuidad infantil no había durado mucho; había acabado dándose cuenta de que Neflyte no podía ser como lo imaginaba en sus fantasías. Ningún hombre podría serlo.

Pero incluso cuando sé había convencido a sí misma de estar siendo realista y de aceptar su obligación para servir a su país, lo cierto era que había seguido aferrándose a aquellos sueños románticos que no se habían roto por completo hasta que esa tarde, cuando había aparecido Darien en lugar de Neflyte.

Seguía creyendo. Seguía deseando. Deseaba que ese hombre... imposible, maravilloso fuera real. Porque ese hombre, fuera quien fuera, la amaba.

Por un instante aparecieron en su mente los rasgos implacables de Darien, Serena meneó la cabeza como para negar lo que trataba de decirle una parte de su cerebro. El único motivo por el que pensaba en Darien era porque Neflyte no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, no conseguía desprenderse del todo del efecto de su presencia, de aquella misteriosa sonrisa.

«Llevaba un vestido blanco y un lazo en el pelo».

Una frase tan sencilla que, no obstante, había conseguido crear una extraña sensación de intimidad entre ellos.

—Disculpa.

La voz hizo que Serena se sobresaltara. Allí estaba Darien, de pie junto a la fuente, no era más que una sombra en medio de la oscuridad. Se miraron el uno al otro, rodeados por un silencio perturbado tan sólo por el canto de los grillos.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien —dijo Darien después de un momento, y su voz sonó rígida y formal.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Pensé que seguirías con mi padre.

—No, ya hemos terminado. Quería acostarse. Debía de haber pasado más tiempo del que ella creía.

—Te dejaré sola —dijo Darien, dándose media suelta.

—No, por favor, no te vayas —respondió ella de inmediato, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

No sabía lo que quería de aquel hombre duro y misterioso, lo único que sabía era que no quería que se marchara; no quería seguir sola. Quería saber algo más de él, aunque no tuviese ningún sentido.

Darien titubeó, pero entonces, mientras ella contenía la respiración, volvió a girarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Siéntate, por favor —respondió, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Después de otra larga pausa, Darien ocupó a regañadientes el lugar que ella le había señalado, pero manteniéndose a una distancia más que prudencial.

Resultaba revelador que se comportara con tanto comedimiento, pensó Serena. ¿Acaso percibía su tensión, ese hormigueo que nunca antes había sentido?

¿Acaso lo sentía también él?

No podía ser, decidió de inmediato. Si era así, desde luego no lo parecía, porque se sentó con la espalda rígida y las manos sobre las piernas, inmóvil, con un control sobre sí mismo que Serena no tuvo más remedio que admirar.

—Estos jardines son muy hermosos —comentó después de un rato.

Serena se alegró de que hablara por fin.

—Sí, a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho —respondió ella—. Mi padre lo diseñó para mi madre... para que le recordara a su país.

—Como los jardines colgantes de Babilonia, que Nabucodonosor mandó construir para su esposa Amytis.

—Sí —sonrió Serena al ver que conocía la historia—. Mi padre llamaba cariñosamente Amytis a mi madre —oyó la nostalgia de su propia voz y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Siento mucho que muriera —dijo Darien en tono formal y, en cierto modo, distante—. Es muy duro perder a una madre o a un padre.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo murió?

—Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Por culpa del cáncer —tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar la tristeza.

Había sido tan inesperado y tan rápido... Sólo habían mediado unas semanas entre el diagnóstico y su muerte, un tiempo precioso y lleno de dolor tras el cual había llegado un terrible vacío. Para ella había sido un alivio irse a Cambridge, como empezar de nuevo, aunque sabía que nunca superaría del todo la pérdida de su madre. Era algo que llevaría siempre consigo, toda la vida.

—Lo siento —repitió Darien.

Serena supo que lo decía sinceramente.

—Sé que tú perdiste a tu padre y a tu madrastra hace unos años —dijo ella, titubeante—. Lo siento mucho —recordaba haber escrito una carta a Neflyte para hacerle llegar sus condolencias, había recibido una respuesta formal que ahora se preguntaba si habría escrito él siquiera.

—Gracias. Fue... difícil.

Él no dijo nada más y Serena no se atrevió a peguntar. La oscuridad que los rodeaba transmitía una curiosa sensación de intimidad, pero Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaría incómodo. Le habría gustado mucho poder ver la expresión de so rostro, pero las nubes habían ocultado la luna y no podía distinguir más que el contorno de su hombro, su mandíbula y su mejilla.

—Háblame de Calista —le dijo por fin—. Nunca he estado allí.

Darien se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Serena llegó a dudar de si la habría oído.

—Es muy bonito —respondió finalmente—. Parecido a esto. No todo el mundo ve la belleza del desierto porque es una belleza dura. ¿A su madre le resultaba difícil vivir aquí?

—A veces —admitió Serena-, aunque viajaba de vez en cuando a Inglaterra... Yo pasé mis primeras vacaciones en Bournemouth.

La luna salió de detrás de la nube y Serena vio de pronto el brillo de sus dientes. Estaba sonriendo abiertamente, algo que la sorprendió porque era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo, y deseó que lo hiciera más a menudo. Deseaba saber si la sonrisa conseguiría suavizar su mirada y sus rasgos.

—Y tenía el jardín —añadió después de un momento—. Le encantaba estar aquí.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Vas a echar de menos tu tierra?

Serena tomó aire antes de responder.

—Sí..., supongo que sí —él no dijo nada, pero Serena sintió su censura como si fuera algo físico que perturbara la paz que reinaba entre ellos.

Pero claro, ¿cómo no iba a sorprenderse? Acababa de oírla admitir que no sabía si echaría de menos su propio país. Abrió la boca para tratar de explicar el cúmulo de sensaciones y de sueños rotos que tenía, pero no fue capaz de decir palabra. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo y qué querría escuchar aquel hombre?

Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, tenía la sensación de que él lo habría comprendido.

O quizá sólo fuera el deseo de una mujer con demasiados sueños rotos.

—Claro que echaré de menos Zaraq —dijo después de un rato, impulsada por el deseo y la necesidad de explicárselo—. A mi padre y a mis amigos... —dejó la frase sin terminar, incapaz de expresar con palabras su añoranza de algo más, más profundo que era una parte intrínseca sí misma, algo sin nombre. Algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tenido nunca.

—Es un momento extraño —murmuró Darien. Su voz seguía siendo neutra, pero Serena le vio levantar una mano y luego volver a bajarla... Como si hubiera estado a punto de tocarla—. Cuando estés en Calista todo te resultará más fácil. El pueblo te recibirá con los brazos abiertos —hizo una pausa antes de añadir con la misma frialdad—. Estoy seguro de que pronto te querrán mucho.

El pueblo. No Neflyte. ¿Y Darien? Era una pregunta absurda, tan ridícula que Serena se ruborizó.

—Gracias —respondió en un susurro—. Supongo que parezco una tonta, pero espero..., «sé» que será mejor con el tiempo.

—El tiempo lo cura todo, o casi todo... —asintió Darien.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba diciendo algo más. Lo curaba casi todo, pero no todo...

Se movió en el banco y Serena se dio cuenta de que quería irse. El silencio era absoluto y su conversación demasiado íntima. Sin embargo, la idea de que se marchara la alarmó.

—Háblame de tu hermano.

Las palabras cayeron en el silencio como las piedritas de su mano, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente. Serena deseó no haber hablado. ¿Por qué había preguntado por Neflyte? No quería saber nada de él, ni siquiera quería pensar en él.

«Pero tienes que saber. Va a ser tu marido».

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó, y se avergonzó de tener que hacerlo. Se sintió como si le hubiera revelado algo a Darien sin darse cuenta, casi como si le hubiera enseñado aquella fotografía que guardaba en el cajón de la ropa interior.

—Es un buen hombre —respondió Darien después de un largo silencio—. Mucho mejor que yo —añadió mirando hacia otro lado—. Y un buen rey.

Serena se sorprendió al oír aquella confesión. «Mucho mejor que yo». ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre era Darien para considerarse peor? Querría habérselo preguntado, pero fue él quien habló.

—Sabrá cumplir con su deber.

Su deber. Sin duda era un gran halago para un hombre como Darien, pero para Serena sonaba casi a condena, porque ella deseaba algo más, mucho más que una obligación. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar un poco de sentido del humor.

—¿No puedes contarme algo más? —preguntó con tono superficial y alegre.

Darien se volvió a mirarla, pero sus ojos y su rostro no mostraban expresión alguna.

—Me temo que no puedo contarte la clase de cosas que una novia quiere saber sobre su futuro esposo. Pero las sabrás muy pronto.

—Pensé que vendría. A verme —Serena se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose de nuevo de que había dicho, pero después se encogió de hombros y se mostró desafiante—. Debería haberlo hecho.

Darien se tensó, o al menos ésa fue la sensación que le dio a Serena. Quizá ni siquiera se movió, ella supo que se había excedido; prácticamente había insultado al rey Neflyte. A su prometido. Cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando Darien habló de nuevo.

—Fue culpa mía que esperaras ver al rey Neflyte —se disculpó—. Debería habéroslo comunicado personalmente antes de venir.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad. Permanecía rígido, en tensión. No parecía el tipo de hombre que pudiera cometer semejante error. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué asumía toda la responsabilidad?

—No importa —dijo ella después de un momento. No podía explicarle hasta qué punto le había importado, ni por qué—. El rey Neflyte me espera Calista. La boda ya se ha retrasado varias veces, ¿qué importan unos días más?

—Parece que a ti sí te importa.

Serena apartó la mirada. Esa tarde le había importado; se había sentido decepcionada y herida como la niña de la fiesta de cumpleaños, como la había descrito Darien, esa niña que esperaba un regalo y sólo había encontrado el vacío. Pero en aquel momento sentía algo aún peor; indiferencia. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que nunca habría regalo, sólo una caja vacía.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Princesa, debería irme —anunció al tiempo que se levantaba del banco—. No me parece correcto que estemos aquí.

—¿Por qué? Dentro de un par de semanas seremos como hermanos —respondió ella a modo de desafío.

—Es cierto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que en países como los nuestros, un hombre y una mujer sin compromiso no deben estar a solas.

—¿No tienes ningún compromiso? —preguntó sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, pero lo cierto era que quería saber la respuesta. No estaba casado, pero ¿había alguna mujer en su vida? ¿Una novia, una amante?

Sabía que no debería haberlo preguntado, pero había algo en aquella fría mirada que despertaba su curiosidad.

—No —respondió Darien—. Y ahora debo marcharme. Supongo que podrás volver sola al palacio.

—Sí —Serena siguió mirándolo, iluminado por la luz de la luna y en su mente surgió otra pregunta—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Darien la miró con evidente sorpresa y se giró completamente hacia ella. Por la expresión de su cara supo que no debería haberle hecho tal pregunta, que era algo a lo que él no deseaba responder. Sin embargo, esperó conteniendo la respiración, con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

—En un estúpido accidente —dijo por fin, con tensión que daba a entender que no estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de explicaciones.

Serena lo observó solemnemente mientras buscaba a la manera de distender un poco la situación de hacer que volviera a sonreír

—Parece que te hubieran atacado con una cimitarra—dijo a modo de broma—. Espero que salieras vencedor.

Contuvo la respiración de nuevo, a la espera su respuesta. Finalmente Darien esbozó una tenue, reticente sonrisa que consiguió encogerle el corazón a Serena porque, de pronto, ya no le parecía el mismo hombre que había visto aquella tarde.

Le pareció alguien completamente distinto alguien a quien deseaba conocer, el hombre que se escondía detrás de una fría mirada.

—¿Me creerías si dijera que me enfrenté a tres ladrones de camellos yo solo? —preguntó él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, aún sonriendo. Serena sonrió también y asintió.

—Sí, te creería.

Desapareció de repente la ligereza del momento y surgió algo profundo e inquietante, algo que los unió, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió.

Darien tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos y ella no miró a otro lado. Levantó una mano para despedirse, pero él la sorprendió agarrándosela. Sus dedos fríos se entrelazaron con los de ella y un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El momento se prolongó sin que ninguno de los dos se separara del otro. Debería haber apartado la mano y él debería habérsela soltado. Pero no lo hicieron y así siguieron durante una eternidad; agarrados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos con silencioso deseo.

Serena sintió que surgían dentro de ella distintas emociones: necesitaba que la comprendieran que la cuidaran. Que la amaran. Por su cabeza pasó la idea, extraña e imposible, de que aquel hombre pudiera hacerlo.

Entonces, como si despertara de un sueño, Darien meneó la cabeza y la luz de sus ojos dejó paso a una inquietante tristeza, su boca volvió a ser una fina línea. Dejó caer la mano tan bruscamente que la de ella aterrizó en su regazo de golpe. Dobló los dedos, que ardían con el recuerdo del roce de los de él.

—Buenas noches, princesa —dijo Darien antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del jardín.


	4. Chapter 3

Tres

Cuando Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente la ciudad bullía de actividad y el ruido llegaba a través de la ventana de su vestidor, que daba al este, hacia Makaris. Sentía en el aire los aromas procedentes de la ciudad, el olor a especias y a carne.

También ella sentía cierta agitación, pero no se detuvo a pensar qué la provocaba. No estaba impaciente por casarse y, sin embargo, sí deseaba iniciar cuanto antes el viaje hacia Calista. Con Darien.

No. No debía pensar en eso, no debía desearlo. Los deseos que sentía eran indefinidos, sin forma, y sin duda era mejor que se mantuvieran así. Era menos arriesgado. Dentro de dos semanas se casaría con Neflyte. No había manera de escapar a ese destino, pero hasta entonces podía permitirse algunos breves momentos de placer inofensivo...

—No.

—!Serena! Es hora de que te vistas —Luna apareció en la habitación con el rostro resplandeciente.

La vieja niñera iba a acompañarla a Calista y se quedaría con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que estuviese instalada. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría?, se preguntó ella, invadida de nuevo por la desesperación. ¿Días, meses, años? ¿Toda la vida?

—Serena, mi princesa —Luna se arrodilló junto a ella mientras Serena se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana—. Es la hora. El príncipe Darien quiere cargar tu equipaje. Ya está todo preparado.

—¿Ya?

Se apartó de la ventana y miró la habitación, llena de cajas que contenían sus pertenencias; muchas de ellas ni las había abierto después de llegar de Cambridge.

—Luna, no quiero ir —aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios temblorosos. Los frunció para no llorar, pues de nada le serviría. Pero sí tenía que hablar, dar voz a los miedos que la invadían

—. No quiero casarme con él —susurró.

Luna guardó silencio un momento. Serena ni siquiera podía mirarla, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Ay, ya mi niña —dijo por fin, y se puso en pie para abrazarla. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su mullido pecho y se dejó consolar como una niña—. Es normal que tengas miedo. Seguramente habría sido diferente si hubiera venido el rey Neflyte. Sé que es difícil tener que viajar a un país que no conoces con un completo extraño.

—No creo que hubiera sido diferente —murmuró Serena—. Anoche me di cuenta de que no quiero hacerlo, Luna. No me importa cómo sea, lo que importa es que no me ama.

—Pero con el tiempo...

—El tiempo trae el afecto, la comprensión, —la interrumpió Serena—. Y ni siquiera es seguro. Llevo años repitiéndomelo, pero ¿por qué conformarme sólo con eso? Mi padre pudo casarse con la persona a la que amaba. Y el padre y la madrastra de Darien, Ashraf y Setsuna, también se casaron por amor. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo entonces?

Luna la apartó para mirarla a la cara.

—¿El padre de Darien? —repitió.

Serena se ruborizó.

—El padre de Neflyte. ¿Por qué yo tengo que conformarme con menos?

-Estás haciendo algo muy importante para tu país— le recordó Luna con el mismo tono de advertencia con el que le había hablado de niña, cuando la descubría robando pasteles de miel de la cocina —. Tienes que comportarte como lo que eres princesa. Y cumplir con tu deber.

—Sí lo sé —se lo había dicho a sí misma miles de veces pero todo eso que había aceptado años atrás había empezado a derrumbarse al enfrentarse a la dura realidad—. Lo sé —repitió y, si Luna percibió la inseguridad de su voz, no lo demostró.

—Vamos, tienes que vestirte.

—No voy a disfrazarme —avisó Serena—. No pienso vestirme como si fuera parte de un harén sólo para que los habitantes de Makaris se queden satisfechos.

—Claro que no —la tranquilizó Luna—. Además no sería cómodo para viajar.

Serena se echó a reír suavemente y la vieja niñera sonrió. A pesar de la desesperación que sentía, aquella risa le había recordado quién era ella en realidad, o quién había sido. Era una mujer a la que le gustaba reírse, disfrutar de la vida y aprovechar al máximo todas las oportunidades que tenía. No era una criatura asustada y no iba a volver a serlo.

Mientras se ponía unos pantalones anchos de algodón y una túnica del mismo color verde claro, Luna fue a comprobar que guardaban el equipaje adecuadamente. Serena miró su habitación de la infancia y se dio cuenta de que en pocos minutos tendría que despedirse del palacio, del servicio y luego de su padre. Kenji asistiría a la boda, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Cuando saliera del palacio, abandonaría esa vida para siempre.

La idea la entristeció profundamente. Había crecido en aquel lugar; había pasado allí toda su vida, pues la primera vez que se había alejado del palacio durante un tiempo había sido al marcharse a Cambridge. ¡Qué vida tan diferente había tenido allí! Compartiendo piso con otras chicas, saliendo al pub o a comer una pizza; todo diversión sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

Tenía la sensación de ser dos personas: la princesa y la mujer. La futura reina y la chica moderna que sólo quería que la amaran. Nunca podría ser feliz siendo dos personas; nunca poder ser ella misma. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si, además, tenía que afrontar un papel que le era tan ajeno como el de reina y esposa? o podría ser feliz?

La imagen de Darien apareció de nuevo en su mente, tentadora y traicionera. Había sido feliz estando con él. Meneó la cabeza para negar la verdad prohibida y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Desde la ventana del pasillo vio los coches que aguardaban a la puerta del palacio para conducirla al aeropuerto, a ella y a los que iban a despedirla.

Era un verdadero desfile y ella era el elemento central. Serena cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza al marco de la ventana.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró, aunque allí no había nadie que la escuchara. La escuchó su corazón, que contestó de inmediato. «No voy a hacerlo».

El sol caía sobre Darien mientras esperaba en el patio del palacio a que llegara Serena. Una brisa procedente del desierto aliviaba ligeramente e calor. Llevaba levantado desde el amanecer, encargándose de todos los preparativos; no quería más errores.

Había sido suficiente con el primero.

Recordó la entrevista que había mantenido con Kenji la noche anterior después de la cena. El Rey había sido muy diplomático, pero había dejado constancia de la decepción que había provocado la ausencia de Neflyte. Darien le había ofrecido sus disculpas sin mostrarse débil, ni debilitar tampoco la posición de su hermano. Se preguntaba si Kenji no habría exagerado su decepción para quizá utilizarla más adelante en una posible negociación.

¿Y Serena? Su mente volvió al jardín, al aroma de las rosas mezclado con otro que había sentido de inmediato y había adivinado, y temido que fuera el aroma de la princesa. La había visto allí sentada en el banco, bañada por la luz de la luna, y no había podido evitar que sus ojos se posaran en aquel elegante cuello.

Había sentido los delicados dedos entre los suyos y no había querido dejar de tocarla. Era como un bálsamo para él; había sentido que Serena lo comprendía. Que quería entenderlo.

Pero lo que había causado un mayor efecto en él no había sido su imagen ni su roce, sino sus palabras, su sonrisa. «Parece que te hubieran atacado con una cimitarra». Nadie hablaba nunca de su cicatriz, nadie le pedía que recordara. Nadie lo hacía sonreír. Excepto ella.

Inexplicablemente, había conseguido sortear sus defensas sin siquiera proponérselo, y eso hacía que él se sintiera inquieto y... contento.

Su mente detuvo en seco aquellos pensamientos. El cuello de Serena no era asunto suyo ni su olor, ni el tacto de sus dedos. No tenía que pensar en ella, en absoluto.

Era la futura esposa de su hermano Él estaba en representación de Neflyte, para cumplir la misión que éste le había encomendado.

Y no iba a fallarle.

Sintió movimiento en la entrada del palacio y enseguida vio salir a Serena. Su padre iba detrás vestido con la misma sencillez que Darien, con camisa de algodón blanco y pantalones chinos color beis. Hacía demasiado calor para atuendos más formales y, por lo que le habían dicho la celebración que iba a tener lugar en Makaris, era un acto festivo y sin mucha ceremonia.

Serena se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Darien no tardó en ver las sombras que tenía bajo los ojos y en darse cuenta de que su sonrisa era quizá demasiado estática. Era lógico estuviese nerviosa y, seguramente, también un poco insegura.

—Buenos días, Alteza.

—Príncipe Darien —respondió ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Gracias por ayudar con los preparativos.

—Es un honor y un placer.

Tras los saludos de rigor, ella bajó la voz. —Gracias por la conversación de anoche. Me fue de gran ayuda.

Darien se quedó frío, rígido. Quizá porque sabía que la de la noche anterior no había sido una conversación inocente...Desde luego sus pensamientos no lo habían sido, ni tampoco el impulso de agarrarle la mano.

Optó por asentir bruscamente y vio un brillo de decepción en los ojos de Serena antes de que asintiera también.

—Dime —dijo ella unos segundos después—, ¿el rey Neflyte estará en Calista cuando lleguemos? ¿Crees que me estará esperando en el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas? —añadió en un tono evidentemente burlón.

¿Acaso esperaba un matrimonio por amor?, se preguntó Darien al percibir la rabia que empapaba sus palabras. ¿Acaso era tan ingenua?

¿No merecía algo más que un matrimonio arreglado?

—Estoy seguro de que el rey Neflyte estará encantado de volver a verte —respondió sin comprometerse.

—Si lo llamas, dile que no me gustan las rosas —dijo ella, casi riéndose, pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza—. Prefiero los lirios.

Darien no respondió y ella se apartó dignamente. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tener que hacer frente a los sentimientos heridos de una princesa. ¡Sin duda ella sabía que aquello era una alianza entre dos países y no un romance! Sin embargo, era obvio que había albergado otro tipo de esperanzas y estaba defraudada, lo había notado en su voz la noche anterior...

Apartó la mente de lo sucedido en el jardín, de la intimidad prohibida que habían compartido.

—Deberíamos marcharnos ya —dijo a los criados en un tono más brusco de lo necesario.

Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquel espectáculo. Quería volver a Calista, a su despacho, y alejarse de las distracciones y de la tentación... Volvió a poner freno a sus pensamientos. No iba a pensar en ello. En ella.

Aún no habían llegado al centro de Makaris y la carretera estaba ya llena de gente que quería saludar y felicitar a la princesa. Darien vio el brazo de Serena asomar por la ventanilla del coche en el que viajaba. Aceptaba los ramos de flores y tarjetas que le daba la multitud, que sonreía y le deseaba lo mejor.

La comitiva se detuvo al llegar a una plaza de edificios de adobe rojizo, allí el rey Kenji se apeó del primer coche acompañado por varios hombres. Darien miró a su alrededor con inquietud, la plaza estaba abarrotada y sucia, era imposible controlar a Serena. Cualquiera podría abordarla, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Darien sabía bien lo rápidamente que podían complicarse las cosas. Y él sería el responsable. Otra vez.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y se dirigió a su ayudante.

—No te separes de la Princesa. No la pierdas de vista en ningún momento.

Darien se situó en el centro de la plaza, mientras la gente se arremolinaba para poder ver a la familia real y conseguir saludar a la princesa.

Se había dejado un espacio vacío para que algunas mujeres danzaran al ritmo de la música que interpretaba un grupo de hombres ataviados con coloridas túnicas y turbantes. Era una melodía agradable, pero unida al bullicio de la gente y de los puestos de comida, provocó en Darien una incómoda sensación de alarma, de tensión.

Había mucho en juego y muchos peligros posibles. Empezaban a sudarle las manos, y se despreció a sí mismo por tener miedo.

Buscó a Serena entre la multitud y la encontró observando el baile como si realmente captara por completo su atención. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda y la brisa hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, lo que permitía adivinar la suave curva de su pecho y de sus caderas. Darien respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de ella.

Agradeció la distracción que le ofreció un niño al tirarle de la manga de la camisa para pedir una moneda. Darien se la dio y le sonrió.

El baile llegó a su fin y se encontró de nuevo los ojos clavados en la princesa, que aplaudía y sonreía. Habló una a una con todas las mujeres que habían bailado, les pasaba el brazo por los hombros como si fueran iguales.

Amigas.

Muy a su pesar, Darien admiró su desenvoltura y aplomo. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y, sin embargo actuaba con una elegancia innata, como la princesa que era y la reina en que muy pronto se convertiría. La esposa de su hermano.

Se dio media vuelta para estudiar a la multitud en busca de algún peligro.

—El Rey quiere que se reúna con él y con la princesa—le dijo al oído uno de los hombres de Kenji.

Darien no tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar junto al rey Kenji... y junto a Serena. Ella sonrió al verlo acercarse, tenía los ojos tristes y Darien sintió que algo se le encogía por dentro. Quería hacerla sonreír.

Enseguida se quitó la idea de la cabeza y optó por concentrarse en el siguiente baile, igual que ella.

Finalmente acabaron las actuaciones y se sirvió la comida. Quizá después de eso pudieran dirigirse al aeropuerto y, de allí, a Calista, donde estarían a salvo.

Darien comió un poco de cada cosa para no ofender a nadie, aunque estaba demasiado tenso como para disfrutar de unos manjares sorprendentemente sabrosos y variados.

En cuanto hubieron retirado los platos se reanudaron los bailes; nada hacía pensar que la celebración fuera a llegar pronto a su fin. Darien trató de controlar su impaciencia. Estaba cansado, irritable y muerto de calor. Ya llevaban allí demasiada tiempo, había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

Miró a Kenji, que observaba un enérgico baile ejecutado por un grupo de hombres. Instintivamente, buscó a Serena, pero no vio su esbelta figura por ninguna parte.

Recorrió la plaza entera con la mirada en busca de su brillante trenza, con la certeza de que si estaba allí, la vería. No estaba. Lo supo de inmediato y fue como una descarga que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Se había ido. Sintió una punzada de miedo y de rabia en el estómago. Apretó la mandíbula e hizo caso omiso de la mirada de Kenji porque no era a él a quien quería ver, sino a Serena. Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

Se apartó y comenzó a caminar entre la gente buscando el rostro hermoso e inocente que había visto en el jardín la noche anterior.

¿Dónde estaba?

De pronto distinguió al hombre al que había encargado que no la perdiera de vista.

—¿Dónde está la Princesa? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Ha entrado a la iglesia para refugiarse del calor y del sol. Pensé que no habría ningún problema...

Darien maldijo entre dientes. Miró a su alrededor hasta divisar el templo, una antigua iglesia estilo bizantino, hacia donde echó a correr de inmediato.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. El aire era fresco y tranquilo en el interior. Encontró a Serena sentada en uno de los bancos, de espaldas a la puerta. Había algo en su posición, la rigidez de la espalda y la triste inclinación de la cabeza, que hizo que Darien se detuviera. Respiró hondo y esperó a que amainara la furia que se había apoderado de él sin motivo. De forma exagerada. Y es que por un momento había pensado... había recordado...

Se aclaró la garganta para advertir a Serena de su presencia.

—¿Has venido a buscarme? —le preguntó con voz suave.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

—Quería saber dónde estabas.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire —hizo una pausa—. Siempre me ha gustado mucho este lugar.

—Mis padres se casaron aquí. Este templo tiene más de mil años —miró a su alrededor y suspiró —Ha sobrevivido a las invasiones de los bereberes, las otomanos, los turcos... ¿No crees que tiene mérito mantener la identidad propia en medio de los cambios?

—Como lo ha hecho tu país, sí —reconoció él llevando la conversación hacía un terreno menos personal—. Conozco bien la historia de Zaraq; es nuestro vecino. Cuando todos los reinos sucumbían a las invasiones, sólo éste sobrevivía.

—Sí, porque no teníamos nada que quisiera nadie —dijo ella riéndose con cinismo—. Es poco más que un pedazo de desierto habitado por un pueblo dispuesto a morir por su triste tierra. Es lógico que sobreviviéramos, al menos hasta que llegaron los franceses y se dieron cuenta de que bajo estas áridas tierras había níquel y cobre.

—La independencia de Zaraq es algo de lo que deben estar orgullosos —aseguró Darien y vio cómo ella apretaba los puños.

—Así es —respondió con firmeza y seguridad—. Me alegro de que sepas apreciarlo.

Darien titubeó. Percibía su tensión y algo más, algo más intenso que no sabía identificar.

Se recordó a sí mismo que al cabo de menos de una hora estarían a bordo de un avión, camino de Calista, donde Serena se alejaría de él para siempre. La idea debería haberle servido de consuelo; sin embargo, lo que le provocó fue una dolorosa sensación de pérdida.

—La celebración ha estado muy bien, Princesa —le dijo—, pero ahora deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y parece que se acerca una tormenta. Ya sabes lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a resultar en el desierto.

—¿Crees que habrá que retrasar el vuelo? —preguntó con aparente interés.

—No si nos marchamos pronto.

La vio dudar y sintió el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos. Quería reprenderla, decirle que dejara de sentir lástima de sí misma, pero también consolarla y aspirar el olor de su cabello...

—Lamento haber perturbado tu tranquilidad —se apresuró a decir bruscamente, irritado consigo mismo—, pero debemos cumplir con nuestra obligación —eso era algo que siempre tendrían que hacer, por difícil que resultara a veces.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella por fin, con repentina determinación y clavó su mirada en él—. Darien—comenzó a decir al tiempo que se ponía en pie—, siento mucho cualquier molestia que te haya causado.

Le puso la mano en el brazo, tenía los dedos fríos sin embargo, Darien sintió que su roce le quemaba la piel. Resistió la tentación de poner su mano encima de la de ella, de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos una vez más.

—No me has causado ninguna molestia —aseguró una vez superadas la sorpresa y la tentación después se apartó suavemente.

Ella sonrió como si no le creyera e incluso meneó la cabeza ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abandonar el frescor de la iglesia.

En la plaza, la celebración parecía estar concluyendo, pero Darien se alegró de que nadie pareciera haberse percatado de su ausencia y de la de Serena, aunque Kenji los miró a ambos rápidamente antes de despedirse de su hija delante de la multitud.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al aeropuerto, él volvería a palacio.

Serena recibió los dos besos de despedida de su padre con dignidad y luego se metió en el coche. Darien respiró hondo cuando vio que se cerraban las puertas del vehículo y que por fin podían ponerse en camino. Ya nada podía salir mal.

Los coches salieron lentamente del centro de la ciudad y se incorporaron a la carretera que conducía al aeropuerto, situado a sólo diez kilómetros de distancia, pero Darien se fijó en una mancha oscura que había en el horizonte. Poco después se confirmaron sus temores cuando los coches se detuvieron en seco. Darien bajó la ventanilla y miró al exterior, pero la nube de polvo no le permitía ver nada. Después de un minuto. Darien se bajó del coche y fue hasta el de la princesa.

Llamó a una ventanilla y esperó hasta que apareció tras el cristal la vieja doncella que acompañaba a Serena.

—¿Está bien la princesa? —preguntó—. ¿Sabe por qué nos hemos detenido?

—Se encontraba mal —dijo la mujer—. Necesitaba un momento... de privacidad...

Un oscuro presentimiento se apoderó de la mente de Darien. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Serena en la iglesia; había hablado de independencia y le había pedido disculpas por cualquier molestia... El mal presentimiento no sino intensificarse.

—Dónde está? —preguntó, y trató de tener paciencia al ver el gesto ofendido de la doncella—.Este lugar no es seguro. La princesa no está a salvo aquí.

Levantó la mirada y comprobó que la mancha del horizonte se hacía cada vez más oscuro y mayor. Estaban ya al menos a cinco kilómetros de Makaris, en medio del desierto; no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda excepto piedras y alguna palmera.

La doncella titubeó mientras la impaciencia de Darien aumentaba.

—Está por ahí —respondió por fin, señalando un grupo de rocas situado a unos veinte metros del coche.

Un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Darien fue hacia allí con el cuerpo en tensión. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enfadado y tan asustado. Quizá fuera cierto que Serena necesitaba estar en privado un momento, quizá se encontraba mal. Quizá había sido todo producto de su imaginación, de sus paranoias. De sus recuerdos.

Pero el instinto le decía algo muy distinto; sentía un extraño pálpito en la cabeza, en el corazón. Algo iba mal. Siempre salía algo mal.

Claro que si realmente no se encontraba bien no sería adecuado interrumpirla. Pero si estaba en peligro, o algo peor...

¿Qué podía ser peor que el peligro?

Lo supo al rodear la roca más grande. Comprendió entonces ese extraño temor que había surgido dentro de él cuando Serena le había pedido disculpas en la iglesia, o quizá incluso antes de eso, cuando la había oído suspirar con tanta tristeza en el jardín.

Porque detrás de las rocas no había nada, ella no estaba. En cambio, a lo lejos, cabalgando hacia la tormenta, divisó una figura a caballo.

Serena había huido.


	5. Chapter 4

Cuatro

Serena sabía bien adónde iba. Eso fue lo que la impulsó a seguir mientras el viento le golpeaba cara y la arena del desierto se le metía en los ojos.

Imaginó lo que estaría sucediendo, el caos estallaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que se había marchado, y se sintió culpable.

¿Qué haría Darien al descubrir que no estaba?

A pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, Serena sabía instintivamente lo que haría el príncipe del desierto. Iría tras ella.

Apretó las riendas con fuerza al pensar en tal posibilidad. No había sido nada fácil organizar la huida; el plan se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana al mirar al patio y ver toda su vida metida en cajas. Se había dado cuenta entonces de que no podía hacerlo. No podría viajar a Calista para casarse con un hombre al que no amaba, al que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero mientras cabalgaba hacia el oscuro horizonte, hacia un futuro incierto, supo que aquella libertad no podría durar siempre. No podía vivir en el desierto como un nómada; Darien la encontraría y, si no lo hacía él, lo haría otro.

Sin embargo siguió cabalgando, seguramente por miedo. El miedo hacía que se sintiera infeliz, aturdida y desesperada. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por arriesgada, estúpida, desconsiderada o egoísta que fuera.

Así que siguió adelante, rumbo al único lugar en el que sabía que estaría a salvo..., al menos durante un tiempo.

A dos kilómetros de distancia, Darien se cubrió la cabeza con un turbante para protegerse del polvo. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría cabalgar con aquel tiempo? La había avisado de que se acercaba una tormenta y sin duda ella conocía los peligros que eso implicaba, pues había nacido en el desierto.

Eso quería decir que o era estúpida... o estaba desesperada.

No importaba, el caso era que tenía que encontrarla. Ya había ordenado que le llevaran un caballo y provisiones.

—¡Debemos avisar al rey Kenji! —dijo uno de los ayudantes del rey—. Él organizará un equipo de búsqueda...

—No hay tiempo para eso —respondió Darien con la mirada fija en el cielo—. Hay que encontrar a la princesa lo antes posible. Voy a ir yo... solo —vio la mirada de aquel hombre, advirtiéndole de que no era correcto que hiciese tal cosa—. Estamos en unas circunstancias extremas —explicó—.Si no encontramos a la princesa, todos tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias —incluido él. Pensó en Neflyte, en Kenji, en los países y las familias que dependían de que él llevara a Serena a Calista.

—¡Alteza! —gritó otro hombre—. Aquí está el caballo, con agua, pan y algo de carne. No hemos podido conseguir nada más en tan poco tiempo.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras se ponía la túnica para proteger su ropa del sol y de la arena. Después se calzó unas botas y subió al caballo—.Vayan al aeropuerto y refúgiense allí hasta que pase la tormenta. No avisen al Rey —esbozó una sonrisa—. Es mejor no preocuparlo sin motivos.

El hombre asintió con ostensible reticencia. Darien hizo girar al caballo y comenzó a galopar hacia la tormenta; el viento golpeaba la escasa piel que no había quedado cubierta por el turbante, Darien sabía que la situación podía empeorar y seguramente lo haría. Dentro de una o dos horas no tendría ninguna visibilidad y los vientos de más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora podrían resultar mortales. Para Serena y para él, pero lo que le preocupaba era la princesa; hacía ya mucho tiempo que su propia vida carecía de valor para él, pero si no lograba llevar a la princesa a Calista, si ella moría estando a su cargo...

Afinó la vista, desterrando esa idea, ese temor, de su mente para que no le nublara la razón. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada y alerta.

El caballo no se movía bien en aquel terreno desconocido; era un animal de ciudad y le daba miedo el viento. Darien, que siempre era amable con los animales, se descubrió apretando las riendas entre las manos y a punto de gritar al pobre caballo, como si pudiera comprenderlo, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

¿Dónde estaba Serena? Se obligó a sí mismo a razonar. Había podido escapar porque tenía un caballo esperándola tras las rocas, lo que quería decir que alguien la había ayudado. Si había ideado un plan, tendría también provisiones aunque seguramente no muchas, quizá lo que tenía él, un poco de agua, un poco de comida y una manta. Era una mujer muy inteligente, de modo que seguramente sabía adónde iba, un lugar donde podría refugiarse de la tormenta, la tormenta de la que él la había avisado.

Pero ¿dónde?

Detuvo el caballo para mirar bien al horizonte una vez más. Apenas podía ver el perfil de las rocas y de las dunas, las formas cambiantes del desierto. No divisaba ningún lugar que pudiera servir de refugio, pero tendría que investigar hasta la última roca y la última duna. Era su deber.

Su deber. No iba a faltar a su deber; llevaba años repitiéndoselo, pero de pronto se preguntó cuando «no» había faltado. Meneó la cabeza con frustración, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil y, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar, de recordar.

,«Si no hubieras ido... si no hubieras dicho que Zafiro podía acompañarte... si no hubieras resbalado...».

Sí,si, si. Malditas hipótesis que nunca se cumplirían y que, aun así, seguían atormentándolo. «...tu hermano seguiría con vida».

Darien maldijo con furia, las palabras salieron de su garganta y se perdieron en el viento. El caballo relinchó lastimosamente, se encontraba ya al límite de sus fuerzas.

Y entonces lo vio. Un punto gris en el horizonte, más oscuro que la arena y las nubes. Eran, varias rocas juntas que sin duda proporcionaban un buen refugio. Tuvo la certeza de que Serena se dirigía hacia aquellas rocas. Quizá ya estuviera allí; debía de conocer de antemano el lugar.

La imaginó preparando el pequeño campamento, creyéndose a salvo, satisfecha por haberlos engañado a todos, incluido él, por haber jugado con sus vidas, con el código de honor de Darien.

Maldijo de nuevo y galopó hacia el horizonte rápido como le permitía el caballo.

Hacía meses, quizá años que no cabalgaba tan deprisa y con tanta furia. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero también la cabeza y el corazón, que latía con desesperación y con una tristeza que hizo que Serena se preguntara por qué había hecho semejante estupidez. Apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente, no podía permitirse tener dudas. No podía permitirse sentir lástima de sí misma.

Darien estaba en lo cierto cuando la había avisado del peligro de la tormenta. El siroco soplaba con fuerza, así que disponía de apenas media hora para ponerse a cubierto, a salvo a sí misma y a su caballo. Animó a la yegua, para que continuara avanzando hacia aquella enorme roca en voladizo bajo la cual había el espacio suficiente para una tienda de campaña y un caballo.

Su padre la había llevado a acampar allí de niña; estaba a unos doce kilómetros del palacio y aún más cerca de Makaris, pero con aquel viento parecían más bien cien kilómetros.

Una vez allí, Serena se puso manos a la obra rápidamente. Tenía que montar la tienda; era pequeña, pero suficiente para dos personas.

Dos personas. Serena se quedó helada al pensarlo. Si Darien iba tras ella... si la encontraba...

No, era imposible. Él no tenía la menor idea de adónde se dirigía, ni conocía aquel desierto; quizá ni siquiera hubiera ido en su busca. Si lo había hecho, seguramente había dado media vuelta al encontrarse con la tormenta y esperaría que el tiempo mejorara. Cualquier hombre sensato habría hecho eso, pero...

Darien no parecía un hombre sensato. Recordó de nuevo su mirada y se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que, más que sensatez, lo que caracteriza a Darien era su determinación.

¿Qué haría ella si la encontraba? ¿Y él?

Dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos. No había tiempo para hipótesis, debía actuar.

El viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, por lo que tardó más de lo acostumbrado en montar la tienda. Se puso furiosa consigo misma por su propia torpeza y su nerviosismo. Había montado aquella tienda más de una docena de veces y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que fuera la primera; se le escurrían las manos, le dolían los músculos y los huesos, le picaban los ojos y tenía la boca seca. Y el corazón acelerado.

Por fin consiguió montar la tienda y pudo meter dentro las alforjas con comida, mantas y agua. Cubrió a la yegua con una manta y la acercó lo más posible a la roca para que estuviera protegida.

Después se dio la vuelta para meterse en la tienda y se quedó helada. Allí, a sólo diez metros distancia, había un hombre. Iba cubierto con turbante y una túnica, sólo se le veían los ojos. Parecía un héroe, o quizá un villano, salido de un cuento de hadas árabe.

Serena supo de inmediato que era Darien. La había encontrado.

Se quedó allí inmóvil, petrificada, preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación. De pronto se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Darien parecía furioso. Ella también lo estaba..., pero había algo más, sentía algo más. Una extraña sensación de alivio.

Había ido en su busca.

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo incluso ante sí misma, pero había deseado que la encontrara. Apartó de su mente aquella idea traicionera en cuanto lo vio bajarse del caballo. Sólo podía verle los ojos, aquellos ojos azules, brillantes y furiosos.

Dejó el caballo junto al suyo. Ella no se movió. ¿Adónde iba a ir? Ya había tratado de huir y él la había encontrado.

Lo observó mientras daba agua y comida al caballo, actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí, pero se podía sentir su furia en el aire, que vibraba con la misma fuerza eléctrica que la tormenta.

Una vez hubo atendido al animal, se dio la vuelta hacia ella y la miró. Serena se obligó a no apartar la vista de sus ojos, a desafiarlo incluso, pero después de unos segundos no pudo aguantar más y bajó la mirada al suelo.

El viento rugía a su alrededor; la tormenta estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto álgido y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Mírame —dijo Darien.

Habló en voz baja, pero Serena lo oyó perfectamente, o quizá lo sintió en los huesos, y levantó la vista.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Serena tuvo que enfrentarse a la acusación. Darien la miró fijamente durante más de un minuto, y ella tuvo que aguantar aquella mirada que no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese visto antes, era mucho peor de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Había sido una estúpida.

Y él lo sabía.

Darien murmuró algo, luego se colocó frente a ella en sólo dos zancadas y la agarró del brazo enfado.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —preguntó y se retiró el turbante de la cara—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —repitió, y Serena sintió que le faltaba el aire—. ¿A quién se le ocurre adentrarse en el desierto en plena tormenta, huir como una niña traviesa? —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Es que la vida te parece un juego? —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro letal—. ¿Te has parado a pensar en el peligro en el que te estabas poniendo a ti misma, a mí y a nuestros países?

—Suéltame —le pidió tratando de zafarse de su mano y sin poder hacerlo. Tenía que mantenerse digna y orgullosa. Era lo único que tenía.

Por fin la soltó y la apartó de sí como si sintiera asco. Quizá fuera así.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo con verdadero desprecio—ni la menor idea —repitió negando con la cabeza —. Creía que sí.

—Tú sí que no tienes idea de lo que pienso y de lo que siento...

—Ni me importa —replicó él.

—No, claro que no. Entonces ¿para qué me preguntas en qué pensaba? Tú ya me has condenado.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, pero Serena no se encogió, mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

—Puede ser —admitió Darien.

En ese momento, un golpe de viento provocó un fuerte chasquido. Darien levantó la mirada, pero antes de que Serena pudiese preguntarse siquiera qué era aquel ruido, él la había lanzado de espaldas contra la pared de roca, apretándola con su cuerpo.

El voladizo rocoso se había resquebrajado y una parte había caído muy cerca de ellos. Serena se quedó helada..., la habría aplastado si Darien no la hubiese apartado.

Lo miró y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, su rostro se hallaba a sólo unos centímetros. Tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella, adentrándose en su mente, en su alma. ¿Qué encontraba allí? ¿Qué veía? ¿Qué quería ella que viera?

Sintió entonces los latidos de su corazón, un ritmo desigual, una sinfonía de vida. Y con el descubrimiento de su corazón llegó otro más íntimo que la hizo aún más consciente de la proximidad de su cuerpo. Podía sentir su torso, sus muslos, su...

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, y entonces él, con una maldición en los labios, se apartó como si se hubiese quemado. Serena se quedó allí paralizada por aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

Darien la deseaba.

—Aquí fuera no estamos seguros —dijo él bruscamente, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Hay que meterse en la tienda.

Serena asintió y consiguió moverse con gran esfuerzo. Pero una vez dentro de la tienda se dio cuenta de que Darien no la había seguido. Había ido junto a los caballos, estaba apoyado contra la roca con la mirada clavada en el suelo y una triste expresión en el rostro.

Dentro de ella luchaban la exasperación, el alivio y la decepción. Por supuesto que un hombre como Darien no estaría dispuesto a compartir con ella un espacio tan reducido como el de la tienda. Por supuesto que se empeñaría en desafiar a la tormenta de arena estoicamente, acompañado por los caballos. Casi daban ganas echarse a reír.

Pero entonces recordó la proximidad de su cuerpo, cómo lo había traicionado su propio instinto del mismo modo que la había traicionado a ella su necesidad

Deseo. Era algo nuevo. Nunca había deseado a nadie, nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie como para sentir esa dulce ansiedad. Incluso en Cambridge, sabía que debía mantenerse al margen de esas cosas. Una princesa debía ser pura.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, al descubrir la evidencia del deseo de Darien, su cuerpo había respondido de manera instintiva y había sido tan dulce y placentero... La sensación había surgido en su vientre y se había extendido por todo su ser en una cálida oleada, hasta que sólo había podido sentirlo a él.

A él.

Era la misma sensación que había experimentado en la cena y luego en el jardín... desde que lo había conocido. No lo había reconocido porque nunca antes lo había sentido, pero ahora sabía lo que era. Esa necesidad, esa ansia. Sabía lo suficiente de la naturaleza humana como para identificar la reacción del cuerpo de Darien y saber lo que había sentido por ella. Quizá fuera virgen, pero no era una niña.

Desde luego no se sentía una niña.

Respiró hondo y el aire le hizo daño en los pulmones. Necesitaba agua. Sacó la cantimplora de una de las alforjas y tomó un par de sorbos. El agua hizo que recobrara la razón y se diera cuenta de que todo había sido producto de la pasión del momento, de la ira que habían sentido. Tenía que ser así. No era real; ni siquiera creía que pudiera gustarle a Darien. Y menos después de lo que había hecho.

Tampoco estaba segura de gustarse a sí misma.

Sacó la cabeza por la abertura de la tienda, apenas podía ver a Darien a pesar de lo cerca que estaba, así que salió y fue hacia él.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Me he enfrentado a cosas peores —respondió él. Estaba en cuclillas y con los brazos cruzados —. Vuelve a la tienda.

—Conoces el desierto tan bien como yo —replicó Serena—. Es una locura quedarse aquí fuera. ¿Por qué crees que traje una tienda?

—Supongo que llevabas tiempo planeando la huida —respondió con furia contenida.

Serena respiró hondo y se sentó frente a él.

—No tanto como crees. Si piensas quedarte aquí me quedaré contigo y es probable que se vuele la tienda.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró mientras el viento la despeinaba. Darien se mantuvo en silencio, así que ella esperó, decidida a no dejarse vencer. Aunque lo cierto era que resultaba increíblemente incómodo estar allí; el viento era implacable, la arena se le clavaba en la piel, pero lo peor era la mirada de Darien. No obstante, siguió esperando.

—Eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido en toda mi vida —dijo él por fin.

Aunque sabía que no era un cumplido, Serena sonrió.

—Me alegra que empieces a darte cuenta.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Darien farfullase algo que ella no entendió y se pusiera en pie.

—Vamos —dijo después de agarrar sus alforjas—. No voy a poner tu vida en peligro sólo porque te hayas empeñado en ser tan terca.

Serena se levantó también y dejó que él le pasara el brazo sobre los hombros para conducirla a la tienda; el peso de su cuerpo le resultó reconfortante.

La tienda era muy pequeña, descubrió Serena, alarmada. Era muy difícil no tocarse.

—Tenemos que encontrar la manera de cerrar bien —dijo Darien, examinando la apertura—. Si no, mañana tendrás aquí la mitad del desierto del Sahara.

—Tengo cinta adhesiva —dijo ella, y se puso buscarla.

Él la miró con gesto pensativo.

—Has venido bien preparada.

—He acampado muchas veces en el desierto —explicó Serena encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé lo que hay que traer.

Darien comenzó a sellar la apertura y Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaban encerrados. Atrapados. Podría quitar la cinta adhesiva fácilmente, pero de todos modos tuvo la sensación de estar en una celda, y Darien era su carcelero.

Él la miró entonces con gesto crítico.

—Estás hecha un desastre.

—Tú también —replicó.

—Me lo imagino —respondió él secamente—.No estaba preparado para cabalgar por el desierto en medio de una tormenta de arena —meneó la cabeza y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con resignación—. No sé si pensar que eres tonta o que estás loca.

—Desesperada —dijo ella, y apartó la vista.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Serena se peinó con manos para estar ocupada, pero sentía la mirada de Darien sobre ella.

—¿Tan horrible te resulta la idea de casarte? —preguntó por fin.

—Con un desconocido, sí —no lo miraba.

—Pero sabías que te casarías con mi hermano desde que tenías doce años. ¿Por qué decidiste escaparte ahora, de una manera tan temeraria?

—Porque no imaginaba que iba a sentirme así—admitió Serena en voz baja mientras se deshacía los nudos del pelo con la violencia que sentía en el alma—. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, cuando pensé que Neflyte estaría allí...

Darien resopló con impaciencia.

—¿Todo esto es sólo porque no vino a buscarte? Eres muy sensible, princesa.

Entones sí lo miró.

—Ayer lo vi con claridad. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, creyendo que podría cumplir con mi deber y luego... de pronto... —negó con la cabeza lentamente— pensé que no podría.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Creías que podías huir y vivir en el desierto con los beduinos? ¿Pensabas que nadie te encontraría?

—No —admitió—. Sabía que me encontrarían y aunque no hubiera sido así, habría tenido que volver.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo quería ser libre-afirmó con total sinceridad, reconociendo su necesidad—. Sólo durante un día, durante unas horas. Sabía que no duraría.

Darien la miró sin la menor comprensión. Para él la libertad no era algo importante, ni necesario.

—¿Y sabes todo lo que has puesto en peligro por unas horas de «libertad»? Si tu padre lo descubre... o Neflyte...

—No ha pasado nada —protestó ella—. Estamos bien.

—Por el momento —respondió con gesto sombrío—. La situación no es fácil.

—Ves las cosas de una manera muy pesimista —le dijo, mirándolo con actitud desafiante—. Estabas igual cuando me encontraste en la iglesia. ¿Siempre piensas que va a ocurrir lo peor, Darien?

—Es que muchas veces ocurre —dijo mientras sacaba su cantimplora.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada de él, del movimiento de su garganta mientras bebía agua. Finalmente retiró la cantimplora y Serena se fijó en las gotas que se le habían escapado en los labios y siguió mirándolo fijamente. Fascinada.

Cuando levantó la vista hasta sus ojos descubrió algo muy intenso en ellos. ¿Enfado? ¿Desdén?

Deseo.

El silencio se prolongó y Serena volvió a recordar su cuerpo, apretándose contra el de ella. Tragó saliva, sabía que debía apartar la mirada, debía comportarse si no con recato, al menos sí con dignidad.

—Deberíamos comer algo —propuso, pero su voz sonó forzada—. Debes de tener hambre.

Darien no dijo nada y Serena no se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, a encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros e insondables. Sacó el pan y el queso con manos temblorosas y le dio a él un trozo de cada cosa. Comieron en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

¿Acaso estaba imaginando la tensión que flotaba en el aire y que le parecía aún más peligrosa que el viento del exterior? No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Jamás había sido tan consciente de presencia de otro ser humano; sentía el ruido que hacía al masticar, el de la ropa al moverse e incluso su respiración. Nunca había sentido tal deseo de tocar a alguien, de sentir el tacto de su cuerpo y de su piel. ¿Sería muy áspera la barba que oscurecía el rostro? ¿Tendría el pelo suave? Horrorizada y fascinada al mismo tiempo, se obligó a tragar un trozo de pan y a romper el silencio.

—¿Tú nunca te has sentido así?

—¿Cómo? —dijo él no con demasiada suavidad.

—Con la necesidad de ser libre, aunque sólo fuera un momento. ¿Nunca has querido... escapar?

Se quedó callado tanto tiempo que Serena empezó a pensar que no iba a responder. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con una firmeza incuestionable.

—Puede que cuando era niño —contestó—. Pero me hice mayor y me olvidé de esos deseos infantiles. Y lo mismo deberías hacer tú.

Serena no dijo nada. Sabía que había sido infantil huir de ese modo pero la había hecho sentir tan bien encontrarse a solas en el desierto, controlando su propio destino aunque sólo fuera durante una hora... A pesar del miedo y de la culpa, había estado bien.

Por un instante había sido libre.

Se preguntó si Darien podría comprenderlo algún día.

—Además, ya fuiste libre durante los años que pasaste en Cambridge —dijo con el mismo tono totalmente carente de comprensión—. ¿Acaso crees que mi hermano va a encerrarte y a cubrirte con un velo? Neflyte es un hombre moderno.

—Ayer me llamaste Serena —le recordó.

—Hoy no es ayer —se limitó a responder.

Serena se preguntó qué había querido decir con eso y estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero volvió a recordar su cuerpo y pensó que quizá era mejor no saberlo. Era menos peligroso.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó entonces con voz insegura—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Espero que refugiados en el aeropuerto. La tormenta no amainará hasta mañana, entonces podremos volver —dijo con voz sombría.

Serena sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar nuestra ausencia?

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo tú? —la desafió—. ¿Qué vas a decir a tu doncella, Serena? Ella creía que te encontrabas mal. ¿Qué vas a decirles a todos los empleados de palacio que han jurado dar su vida para protegerte?¿ Vas a hablarles de "libertad" —su voz estaba cargada de censura, de desprecio .

—No —murmuró Serena, cerrando los ojos—. Sé que... sé que he sido una tonta. Y una egoísta. !Lo sé! —se sacudió las migas del regazo porque necesitaba moverse, ansiaba la libertad que había ido buscando. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y todo por su culpa. Era todo culpa suya y sólo suya.

—¿Cómo lo preparaste? —le preguntó Darien después de unos segundos—. ¿Quién te trajo el caballo y las provisiones.

Serena lo miró y recordó la frenética conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con un mozo de cuadras.

—No quiero decírtelo.

—No me costaría nada averiguarlo —aseguró con arrogancia.

—No quiero que... —comenzó a decir, pensando en el pobre muchacho al que había obligado a ayudarla— esa persona sufra ningún castigo por mi culpa.

—Es a ti a quien habría que castigar —replicó Darien duramente—. No a una pobre doncella asustada... ¿o fue un mozo de cuadras enamorado? Fuera quien fuera, era demasiado débil como para atreverse a desobedecerte.

—No importa —murmuró, aplastada por el peso de la culpa—.Ya lo has adivinado todo —levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, buscando un poco de comprensión en un hombre que no iba a dársela—. Pero dime una cosa, Darien. ¿Tan imperdonable te parece que quisiera un día, o al menos una tarde, de libertad? El resto de mi vida ya lo han programado.

Darien no dijo nada, pero Serena creyó ver un ápice de suavidad en su mirada que la impulsó a seguir.

—No quiero un matrimonio arreglado. Estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante y a cumplir con mi deber con Neflyte. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero quiero… lo que realmente quiero es que me amen, Darien, y creo que es un deseo perfectamente natural y comprensible. Los seres humanos estamos hechos para amar y ser amados. Incluso aunque Neflyte acabara queriéndome, algo que sé que es probable que no ocurra no sería lo mismo. Porque no pudimos elegir. Como tu padre y tu madrastra eligieron con quien querían casarse y mis padres también. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

Aquella pregunta resonó en el interior de la tienda, pero Darien no contestó.

—Tu destino es otro —dijo después de una larga pausa y miró a otro lado.

—Mi destino —repitió Serena con sarcasmo—.Un destino que han decidido mi padre y el tuyo, no yo. Quiero elegir mi propio destino o al menos creer que puedo cambiarlo.

—No siempre se tiene esa opción, Serena —habló en voz baja, casi con amabilidad, aunque seguía sin mirarla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú no quieres amar a alguien y que te amen? —sabía que era una impertinencia preguntarle algo así, una imprudencia.

Pero quería... necesitaba saberlo.

—Lo que yo quiera no importa —respondió por fin. Pretendía poner fin a la conversación—. Nunca ha importado. Lo que importa es en qué puedo ayudar a mi familia y a mi país.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes en cuenta tus propios deseos? —insistió Serena.

—No —respondió secamente.

Ella tuvo la sensación de haber tocado algo que no debía, de haber sacado a la luz un secreto oscuro y oculto que de pronto quedó flotando en el aire como una presencia venenosa.

Darien se entretuvo en quitarse las botas y extender su manta lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Deberíamos dormir. Nos pondremos en camino en cuanto pase la tormenta.

Serena asintió muy despacio y lo vio tumbarse de lado, dándole la espalda. Ella se tumbó también y se quedó tan inmóvil como él porque, si movía el brazo siquiera, le rozaría la espalda y, a pesar de la tentación de acariciarlo, un deseo que la sorprendió, se quedó rígida, paralizada.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza en el exterior, sacudiendo las paredes de la tienda, y los caballos relinchaban sin parar.

Al día siguiente volvería a la civilización y conocería a Neflyte. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que había hecho?

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas. Ya lo pensaría al día siguiente. más adelante...

Estaba demasiado tensa como para relajarse y conciliar el sueño, así que se quedó despierta, escuchando el ruido del viento y la respiración de Darien. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? No sería de extrañar, era un hombre con un férreo control de sí mismo.

Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cayó en un sueño ligero del que despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la noche.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio; la tormenta había cesado y había dejado a su paso una inquietante quietud. De pronto se oyó un ruido, un gemido, y Serena se preguntó si sería el viento alguno de los caballos.

No, el sonido procedía de dentro de la tienda. Era una respiración angustiada, de alguien que estuviera sufriendo una auténtica tortura. Serena se dio la vuelta en medio de la oscuridad.

Darien estaba tumbado boca arriba, tenía la frente empapada en sudor y los labios entreabiertos mientras luchaba contra la pesadilla. Porque sin duda era una pesadilla lo que se había apoderado de él y arrancaba de su boca aquellos horribles gemidos.


	6. Chapter 5

Cinco

Era lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo. La misma agonía, la misma tortura de no poder cambiar lo que había ocurrido, lo que ocurriría, viendo una y otra vez en su mente y sin poder hacer nada, impotente, inútil...

Sabía que era un sueño y, sin embargo, no podía despertarse. La pesadilla lo agarraba por el cuello, lo engullía de tal manera que no podía oír otra cosa que el grito desesperado de su hermano.

—Darien...

Y no hizo nada. Sintió el calor en el rostro una vez más, estiró las manos para agarrar, para salvar a su hermano, pero estaba demasiado lejos, cada vez más, con la cara pálida, aterrado, mientras el agua lo tragaba, se colaba en su boca, por su nariz, lo hundía...

—Darien... —la voz era ahora más suave, más dulce, un susurro procedente de otro mundo, del mundo real y, sin embargo, seguía atrapado en el sueño, un sueño tan intenso que lo hacía sacudirse.

—Darien... —era Zafiro otra vez, su voz iba apagándose, el grito de un muchacho, de un niño, que lo condenaba para siempre—. Sálvame...

El grito retumbó en sus oídos sin que pudiera hacer nada. Nunca podría hacer nada.

Darien cambió de postura sobre la manta, tenía el rostro contraído de dolor y de angustia.

—Darien... —susurró Serena, pero él no la oyó. No podía oírla.

Estaba atrapado en un mundo mucho más horrible que ése en el que se encontraban. Serena probó a ponerle la mano en el hombro para despertarlo, pero Darien se sacudió al sentir su roce.

—¡No... no! —el gritó rasgó el silencio que reinaba en el interior de la tienda de campaña.

Jamás podría olvidar esa voz, la voz de un hombre destrozado por la angustia, por un dolor mortal.

De los labios de Darien salió otro gemido estremecedor y fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y en las mejillas. Se le encogió el corazón al ver tanto sufrimiento. ¿Qué clase de sueño podía atraparlo de tal modo y ocasionarle tanto horror?

—Darien —lo intentó de nuevo, con voz más fuerte—. Tranquilo. Sólo es un sueño —dijo, pero en realidad sabía que era algo más que un sueño.

Una visión que fuera simplemente producto de la imaginación no podría atraparlo de ese modo; sin duda se trataba de algo peor, más real.

Serena no soportaba verlo sufrir de ese modo, estaba a punto de llorar ella también. Se inclinó sobre él y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

–Darien –dijo una vez más.

Y entonces él abrió los ojos.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que, cuando abrió los ojos, Serena tuvo la sensación de que la acariciaba con su mirada. Sabía que estaba acariciándole el pelo como si fuera un niño al que estuviera consolando.

Darien la miró, el horror del sueño aún visible en su rostro, soltó una especie de grito ahogado y trató de darse la vuelta. No pudo hacerlo porque ella se lo impidió. Serena no supo por qué lo hizo, actuó por instinto. Nadie merecería soportar solo todo ese dolor.

–No —susurró ella mientras lo retenía, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Qué te atormenta tanto? –preguntó.

Darien no dijo nada. Ella podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón y oyó cómo se tragaba otro grito. En un movimiento impulsado también por el instinto, le pasó la mano por la mejilla, recorriendo su cicatriz como si tocándolo pudiera curar aquella marca de... ¿de qué?

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero sabía que el dolor de Darien surgía de un recuerdo personal, de una experiencia real. Él puso la mano sobre la de ella y meneó la cabeza tratando de hablar, pero no podía.

Serena dejó la mano inmóvil sobre su rostro entonces él cerró los ojos. Lo vio estremecerse y, de la manera más natural, lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Darien apoyó la cabeza en hombro y la rodeó con los brazos. Serena se dio cuenta en ese momento de que nunca había estado tan cerca de ningún hombre, sus cuerpos estaban en completo contacto. Y tenía la sensación de que era algo completamente natural, de que estaba bien que se abrazaran y se ofrecieran el consuelo que ambos necesitaban. Era una lección de humildad que un hombre como Darien aceptara sus caricias y que incluso pareciera necesitarlas.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

El corazón aún acelerado de Darien latía contra el de ella, pero después de un rato en el que sólo se oía la respiración entrecortada de Darien, por fin se calmó. Serena siguió acariciándole el pelo sintió su mano en el hombro, pero ninguno fue más allá de esos pequeños gestos, ni dijo nada. Serena sabía que si hablaba, si pensaba siquiera acabaría con aquel momento que había surgido entre ambos, con aquella increíble fragilidad, aquella ternura. En un día y una noche tan irreales, sentía que aquello era real. Que estaba bien. Pasó un poco más de tiempo antes de que la respiración de Darien se tranquilizara también. Era el momento de separarse, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de aquella maravillosa intimidad, de aquel momento de deseo robado a una vida invadida por el deber y las obligaciones.

Pero ella no se apartó y, de pronto, supo con absoluta certeza que tampoco iba a hacerlo él. Lo supo al levantar la cara y, encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de deseo que, la miraban ansiosos supo perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Darien la besó.

No fue el beso apresurado y ansioso que Serena habría esperado, un gesto nacido de la desesperación del momento. No, fue más bien un roce dulce e indeciso... hasta que se convirtió en algo mucho más intenso y aún más dulce, hasta que su lengua se coló entre los labios de Serena y comenzó a explorar su boca mientras le agarraba el rostro entre ambas manos para acercarla todavía más, como si buscara algo de ella..., algo que Serena le dio.

Se entregó por completo a aquel beso, dejó que su intensidad vibrara en su mente, en su cuerpo y en su alma. Pensó que era un magnífico primer beso. Porque nunca antes la había besado nadie, ni así ni de ninguna otra forma.

Se había mantenido pura como se suponía que debía hacer una princesa prometida en matrimonio desde los doce años. Sin embargo, ahora su mente se apartaba de dicha realidad para no llegar a la conclusión de que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto mucho peor y más egoísta que el de haber intentado huir. Era una auténtica traición..., pero su mente y su corazón no querían escuchar, sólo querían sentir aquello tan maravilloso.

El beso se hizo más y más intenso, arrastrando consigo al resto de sus cuerpos; empezaron a tocarse, a despojarse de la ropa, primero con torpeza y luego con urgencia. Hasta que los dedos Darien pudieron tocar su piel para luego explorarla también con los labios; a Serena se le cortó la respiración al sentirse desnuda, vulnerable y al mismo tiempo cuidada. Amada.

Se movían como un solo ser, en absoluto silencio, sólo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones, un suspiro de placer y el roce de la piel contra la piel. Parecía un sueño, un sueño maravilloso y sanador, pensó Serena mientras Darien tocaba partes de su cuerpo que no habían conocido antes la caricia de un nombre.

Se abrió a él, separó las piernas y arqueó la espalda, ansiosa de él, de aquella intimidad completamente nueva y prohibida.

Entonces lo tocó también a él, al principio con timidez, descubriendo la musculatura de su hombro, la suave curva de su cadera, las marcas de espalda... más cicatrices.

No era momento de preguntarle por el origen de aquellas cicatrices, la naturaleza de ese recuerdo que Darien encerraba en su corazón. Era el momento de curarlo y cuidarlo, pensó mientras su boca recorría los lugares por los que habían pasado ya sus manos.

No iba a pensar en lo que significaba aquello, ni en las consecuencias. Dejó, la mente en blanco y se entregó a él, al increíble placer que él estaba regalándole.

Jamás habría imaginado que podría sentir algo así... Abrió la boca con sorpresa y placer cuando él la tocó y sintió que Darien sonreía contra su piel. Le encantaba haberlo hecho sonreír. Que hubiera encontrado alegría allí donde estaba explorando.

Llegó un momento en el que podrían haber parado. Deberían haberlo hecho, pero no fue así. Completamente desnudos ya, Darien se colocó encima de ella para que sus cuerpos se unieran en un acto tan íntimo, tan sagrado y tan desconocido, para Serena... Él la buscó con la mirada y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se convirtieron en cómplices silenciosos. Y así, mirándose el uno al otro, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo.

Serena lanzó un grito ahogado de placer, se aferró a él para superar un breve instante de incomodidad que en seguida dejó paso a la exquisita sensación de sentirse unida a él, de sentirlo dentro de sí, completando su cuerpo y su alma.

Darien dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando ambos se hubieron liberado, y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, sorprendida y maravillada. Habría querido que aquello no acabara nunca, no quería volver a sentirse sola nunca más...

Aquel descubrimiento fue tan maravilloso como sentir que Darien se movía dentro de ella y su cuerpo se veía invadido por una espiral de placer y por la felicidad de sentirse libre por fin, saber quién era realmente.

Y cuál era su destino.

El silencio que llegó después fue tan extraño e inquietante como el que había quedado después de la tormenta. Darien se tumbó boca arriba, con un brazo sobre la cara. Serena notó de pronto la arena que tenía en el pelo y una sensación pegajosa en los muslos. Unos segundos antes sólo había sentido felicidad, pero de pronto se sintió utilizada y sucia.

«¿No es eso lo que mereces?»,dijo una voz burlona en su interior. «Acabas de traicionar a tu prometido con su hermano».

Cerró los ojos y sintió que se apoderaban de ella los remordimientos que no había querido sentir antes. Se arrepintió con toda su alma y no quiso ni imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Darien. Darien..., un hombre de honor que vivía para cumplir con su deber, gobernado tan sólo por la responsabilidad y la obligación. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Lo miró un segundo y vio que no se había movido. Hacía un momento había tocado su piel, lo había besado, lo había amado.

Amor.

¿Podría amar a Darien? ¿Lo hacía ya?

Apenas lo conocía; era implacable, frío, antipático y, sin embargo, cuando lo había estrechado en sus brazos...

Cuando la había tocado como si la conociera no sólo el cuerpo, también el corazón. Y la mente.

Cuando había sonreído.

Serena respiró hondo. Era imposible que amara a Darien, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos era real, era algo...

—Darien —dijo con un hilo de voz. No sabía qué decir, por dónde empezar...

—No —se limitó a decir él, un sonido gutural y duro, salvaje.

Se incorporó de la manta y comenzó a retirar la cinta adhesiva con la que había sellado la entrada de la tienda. Serena lo observó mientras la ansiedad iba acelerándole el corazón y se apoderaba de ella una profunda tristeza.

Otro tirón y se deshizo por completo de la cinta. Salió a la oscuridad del desierto.

Serena oyó sus pisadas sobre la arena, el relinchar de uno de los caballos y las palabras con las que Darien lo tranquilizó. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era más amable con los caballos que con ella.

Pero la voz de su interior volvió a protestar. «los caballos no han hecho nada. Son inocentes. Tú no».

La inocencia era algo tan preciado, tan precioso e importante para alguien como ella, para una mujer destinada a casarse con un rey... Ahora ya no era inocente. Serena bajó la mirada instintivamente, tenía una mancha de sangre en el muslo.

En otra época esa sangre habría probado su inocencia, su pureza. Esa mancha se habría exhibido entre bromas subidas de tono y sonrisas de satisfacción.

Se dio cuenta de que en otra época, podrían haberla matado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Había perdido la inocencia.

Sin embargo, a pesar del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, incluso del temor que sentía, no podía olvidad la sensación de tener a Darien entre sus brazos, dentro de su cuerpo. No podía olvidarlo, ni quería hacerlo.

¿En qué clase de mujer la convertía eso?

Respiró tan hondo como pudo para intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar, idear un plan. Necesitaba hablar con Darien.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo con un poco de agua de la cantimplora, se puso la ropa y se peinó con las manos Después tomó aire para reunir valor y salió de la tienda.

El aire era frío y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. La luz de la luna teñía de plateado las dunas y, una vez pasada la tormenta, no había quedado ni una brizna de aire, pero se veían las ramas y las rocas rotas que había dejado el vendaval.

Serena rezó en silencio para pedir que el resto de la comitiva estuviera bien, que hubieran podido refugiarse en el aeropuerto. Pidió al cielo que no se hubiera perdido ninguna vida por culpa de su estupidez.

De su egoísmo.

Se acercó a Darien, que estaba de espaldas a ella con un brazo apoyado en la pared de roca y la cabeza inclinada. Su postura denotaba cansancio y angustia. Y furia.

Se quedó a unos metros de él y esperó, temblando de frío y de nervios.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué diría él?

¿Qué iba a pasar?

Después de un largo silencio, se levantó un poco de aire y los caballos relincharon. Entonces, fue Darien el que habló.

—Lo que vamos a hacer... —dijo con voz fría y neutra, como si estuvieran ya en mitad de una conversación— es decirle a todo el mundo que te encontré por la mañana. Tú te refugiaste aquí sola y yo encontré un lugar donde resguardarme por mi cuenta. Así al menos nadie pondrá en duda tu reputación, y no creo que ningún integrante de la comitiva quiera hacer peligrar tu matrimonio.

Serena escuchó las palabras, pero le pareció que no tenían sentido. La herida que él trataba de curar con un simple vendaje necesitaba cirugía.

—Me parece muy bien —dijo ella por fin cuando encontró fuerzas para hablar—, pero no tienes en cuenta la situación real.

—No creo que quieras que los empleados de tu padre sepan lo que ha pasado —respondió Darien con frialdad, sin la menor emoción—. Estoy intentando arreglar este desastre.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mintiendo?

—¡Protegiéndote! —Darien se volvió hacia ella, que dio un paso atrás al ver la furia de su mirada —. He cometido un terrible error y voy a encargarme de solucionarlo.

Hablaba con tal determinación que Serena no pudo protestar.

—¿Cómo? —se limitó a preguntar con un susurro.

—Tendré que decírselo a Neflyte.

Serena cerró los ojos para no imaginarse siquiera la conversación entre los dos hermanos, ni las consecuencias que tendría para ella. Para su matrimonio.

—Darien, si haces eso, acabarás con mi matrimonio antes incluso de que empiece.

—Le diré a Neflyte que ha sido todo culpa mía...

—¿Y piensas que se lo creerá? ¿Acaso piensas se va a creer que me has violado? —meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y decepción. Aquello no lo que ella quería, no quería analizar de una manera tan sórdida lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. No podía hablar de cosas tan frías como lo que iban a contarle a Neflyte cuando su corazón seguía llamándolo a gritos...

—Ha sido culpa mía —insistió Darien en voz baja—. Debería haber parado, debería haberme dado la vuelta... —negó con la cabeza—. Te he acusado de ser una egoísta, Serena, pero yo lo he sido más que tú —después murmuró algo entre dientes y se alejó un poco más.

Serena dio unos pasos hacia él. Quería tocarlo, aplacar su furia y el evidente desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo, pero el instinto le decía que no debía hacerlo. Se había apartado de ella y había levantado un muro infranqueable de responsabilidad y culpa.

De todos modos, lo intentó.

—Darien, yo podría haber protestado. También yo podría haber parado. Los dos somos responsables de lo que ha ocurrido —al ver que no decía nada, Serena tomó aire y se obligó a continuar, a abrirle su corazón del mismo modo que le había ofrecido su cuerpo—. La verdad es que yo no quería parar. Quería estar contigo, Darien, desde el momento en que me tocaste. Desde el momento en que te toqué porque, si hablamos de culpa, fui yo la primera que...

—No, Serena —la interrumpió—. No idealices algo que sólo ha sido un ataque de lujuria.

Serena parpadeó. Era como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Peor aún, como si pisoteara los recuerdos que acababan de crear juntos.

—No es cierto —protestó sin apenas fuerza en voz—. Darien, no lo conviertas en algo sórdido.

—¡Porque es sórdido! —espetó él—. ¿Es que no das cuenta, Serena? Mi hermano confió en mí, pidió que cuidara de ti porque pensaba que podía fiarse de mí y yo... he hecho lo peor que podía hacer, lo he traicionado de la peor manera posible —se giró a mirarla, en su rostro no había expresión alguna—. Lo que ha pasado no tiene absolutamente nada de bueno, Serena. Nada. Puede que hayas sentido cierto placer entre mis brazos, pero ha sido algo sórdido y despreciable; si tuvieras el más mínimo sentido del deber y del honor, te darías cuenta de que es así.

Serena abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas. Darien la observaba con tal falta de compasión que se sintió tan vulnerable y expuesta como se había sentido debajo de él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo con una voz afligida como una cuchilla—. Crees que te has enamorado de mí —pronunció la palabra «enamorado» con tanto desprecio que Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante—. Has dicho que querías amor y no un matrimonio concertado, por eso ahora piensas que esto es amor —meneó la cabeza levantó una mano para impedirle que hablara—. No creo que supieras realmente lo que estabas haciendo. Te has dejado llevar por el momento, igual que yo, pero ahora necesitas desesperadamente que signifique algo, necesitas creer que entre nosotros ha habido algo importante —añadió con desdén—. Pues no es así. Lo único que ha habido es un gran error y mi obligación es rectificarlo. En cuanto a tu matrimonió... Neflyte es un buen hombre, sabrá perdonarte —hizo una pausa y sus labios se curvaron en una gélida sonrisa—. Tendrá que hacerlo.

Serena tenía la cabeza inclinada bajo el peso de su condena.

—Dices todo eso porque es de la única manera que puedes aceptar lo que ha ocurrido.

Darien había comenzado a alejarse de ella, pero se detuvo al oír aquello.

—¿Sigues aferrándote al cuento de hadas? —le preguntó con sorna.

Sin embargo, Serena oyó, o quiso oír en su voz, cierto dolor, cierta necesidad.

—A mí esto no me parece un cuento de hadas precisamente —respondió Serena, levantando bien la cara, con actitud orgullosa y desafiante—. Darien, no pienso quitarle valor a lo que ha pasado sólo porque esté mal. Sí, sé que está mal, pero también sé que por un momento te has aferrado a mí, me necesitabas y yo te necesitaba a ti. Y hemos encontrado algo juntos que no creo que encuentre todo el mundo —las lágrimas empezaban a desbordársele de los ojos y a caerle por las mejillas, pero no dejó de mirarlo—. Piensa lo que quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Créete tu propia versión del cuento de hadas, Darien, pero yo sé cuál es la verdad.

Darien apretó los labios hasta hacer que parecieran una fina línea, tenía la mirada oscura y enfadada. Serena levantó la mirada, las estrellas desaparecían ya y el cielo empezaba a llenarse de luz.

—Está amaneciendo —anunció ella—. Es hora irse.

Levantaron el campamento en completo silencio. Serena trató de no sentir; ya llegarían después el dolor, las repercusiones de lo sucedido y recuerdos agridulces. Porque llegarían tarde o temprano, no podría evitarlo, pero por el momento decidió centrarse en la mundana tarea de liar las mantas y la tienda, dar de comer a los caballos y ponerse presentable con los pocos recursos de los que disponía.

No tenía espejo, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que tenía el pelo enmarañado, los ojos rojos y la cara enrojecida e irritada por el viento y polvo.

¿Estaría Neflyte esperándola en el aeropuerto Calista? ¿Iba a verla así?

¿Se daría cuenta?

Por primera vez esperó que siguiera buscando los preciosos diamantes. Cuando más tardara en volver, más tiempo tendría ella... hasta el juicio. Que sabía que eso también llegaría y la simple idea de tener que enfrentarse a la condena de Neflyte hizo que se le secara el aire de los pulmones y se le acelerara el corazón.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar al aeropuerto. Serena estaba cansada y dolorida de tanto montar a caballo; además, sentía algo diferente entre los muslos, una nueva sensibilidad en los músculos, los tendones y los huesos.

Siguió a Darien mientras el sol iba ganando altura en el cielo y sus rayos calentaban cada vez con más fuerza. Darien no titubeó en ningún momento a pesar de que el paisaje había cambiado mucho a causa de la tormenta; por supuesto que sabría llegar al aeropuerto, a un aeropuerto en el que nunca había estado. Un hombre como Darien jamás se salía del camino, ni tomaba un desvío equivocado...

Excepto una vez. La noche anterior.

¿Qué habría provocado aquel tropiezo? ¿Por qué se habría acercado a alguien como ella? A Serena se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo, al recordar lo que había sentido cuando había abrazado a Darien y cuando éste la había abrazado. Lo que había sido sentirse necesitada, amada.

«Crees que te has enamorado de mí».

Bajó la mirada con una triste sonrisa en los labios y decidió concentrarse en el tortuoso camino hasta que por fin apareció a lo lejos el humilde edificio de cemento que albergaba el aeropuerto. Casi se sintió aliviada al verlo, pues estaba demasiado cansada de la espera y de la tensión.

Quería acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes, con las explicaciones y las mentiras. Y después quería darse un baño caliente.

Luna echó a correr hacia ellos nada más verlos, llevaba la tensión reflejada en el rostro. —¡Ay, niña! ¡Mi niña! ¡Teníamos miedo de que hubierais muerto los dos!

Mientras la abrazaba, la vieja niñera observó a Darien con gesto desconfiado y Serena lo vio.

«Ya empezamos», pensó y cerró los ojos para dejarse consolar. Habían empezado los susurros, los rumores; nadie podría proteger su reputación de la imaginación de los demás.

Ni siquiera merecía que nadie lo hiciese.

—Encontré a la princesa Serena hace unas horas —explicó Darien mientras le entregaba el caballo a uno de los ayudantes del rey, después de darle instrucciones de que se llevara ambos animales—. Se había refugiado de la tormenta, igual que hice yo hasta que se calmó el viento y pude seguir buscándola.

Hablaba con frialdad, de manera impersonal, sin que su mirada se posara sobre Serena ni siquiera un instante. Era estúpido e irracional, pero a ella le dolió. Casi empezaba a creerse todas las cosas horribles que él le había dicho esa mañana.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Luna, apretando a Serena contra su pecho una vez más- Gracias a Dios que la ha encontrado príncipe Darien —entonces agarró a Serena de los hombros y la zarandeó levemente—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Serena? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo así? Si tu padre se enterara...

—Fue un momento de locura que no tiene por qué llegar a oídos del rey Kenji —intervino Darien suavemente, pero con una mirada de clara advertencia—. La Princesa me ha explicado que de pronto tuvo miedo y supongo que es lógico que una mujer joven se sienta así ante la idea de reunirse con el prometido al que no conoce. Por un instante la Princesa consideró la idea de huir, pero no fue demasiado lejos y lo cierto es que ya estaba pensando en volver cuando se vio sorprendida por la tormenta. Sabía que no podía volver, así que buscó resguardo entre unas rocas. Es allí donde yo la encontré esta mañana y en seguida nos pusimos en camino hacia aquí —concluyó Darien con una sonrisa.

Mentía con tal facilidad que habría podido convencer incluso a Serena. Si alguien tuvo la menor duda de la veracidad del relato, no se atrevió o no quiso preguntar.

Serena reconoció que era mejor para todos fingir que aquello no había pasado. Por desgracia, ella no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo. Miró rápidamente a Darien, la expresión de éste era dura, decidida, y Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a ver alguna vez ese otro lado suyo.

Consciente del incómodo silencio y de todos los ojos que la observaban, Serena se obligó a hablar.

—Es cierto, Luna, tuve un momento de debilidad, pero lo lamento profundamente. Fue un error —con la cabeza inclinada, volvió a mirar a Darien de reojo, buscando su mirada, pero tampoco entonces la encontró. Lo vio sonreír, pero lo hizo con frialdad, con actitud distante.

—Mi pobre niña —murmuró Luna—. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada a nadie.

—¿ Todo el mundo se pudo refugiar de la tormenta aquí? —preguntó Darien y cuando recibió la confirmación que esperaba, asintió y comenzó a caminar al tiempo que marcaba unos números en el teléfono móvil—. Entonces es hora de volver a Calista.

—!Príncipe Darien, la princesa está cansada y cubierta de polvo! —protestó Luna—. No puede conocer a su prometido así. Tenemos que volver a palacio para que pueda bañarse y prepararse.

Darien se volvió hacia la niñera.

—Me temo que no podemos, señora. La princesa debe viajar a Calista. Pero no tema, porque el rey Neflyte no va a verla hoy —añadió levantando el teléfono que tenía en la mano—. Acabo de recibir un mensaje en el que se me informa de que se ha retrasado, así que la princesa tendrá tiempo de prepararse... —lanzó una rápida mirada a Serena— como lo considere oportuno.

—Pobrecita mía —se lamentó Luna de nuevo cuando Darien siguió caminando—. Mira que no poder bañarte, ni cambiarte de ropa siquiera.

—Me refrescaré un poco en el aseo del aeropuerto —la tranquilizó Serena para que su niñera no siguiera mostrando una preocupación que ella no merecía—. Me lavaré la cara, me peinaré un poco y en seguida volveré a ser la de siempre.

Pero lo cierto era que Serena sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Se había encontrado a sí misma, su libertad, en los brazos de Darien y no había posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir.


	7. Chapter 6

Seis

El avión abandonó el desierto de Zaraq para sobrevolar unas aguas azul turquesa en completa calma después de la tormenta que había azotado tanto la tierra como el mar.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y fingió dormir. Estaba cansada, exhausta; sin embargo, no podía dormir. Sólo quería huir de las preguntas que Luna parecía deseosa de hacerle.

Únicamente habían subido al avión Darien, Luna y ella, pues el resto de la comitiva había regresado a palacio con su versión de los acontecimientos. Serena se preguntó qué pensaría su padre de su absurda huida, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera la idea de que pudiera ponerse furioso conseguía sacarla de su letargo. Kenji ya no podía hacer nada. A quien debía temer ahora era a Neflyte, pero tampoco tenía energías para ello. Su prometido aún no estaba en Calista, así que se encontraba a salvo. Por el momento.

Miró a Darien sólo una vez, estaba sentado detrás de ella con un montón de papeles sobre el regazo. Llevaba unas gafas para leer y, por algún motivo, ese rasgo de fragilidad humana consiguió conmover a Serena, hizo que recordara el hombre al que había abrazado, que había hundido la cabeza en su hombro. El hombre que la había necesitado.

Luna la miró fijamente y Serena se dio cuenta de que se había entretenido demasiado mirando a Darien. Volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando vio tierra a lo lejos, otra vez desierto.

Era Calista.

Su nuevo hogar.

Estiró el cuello para observar bien aquella extensión de tierra que tanto se parecía a Zaraq, el azul verdoso de un río que serpenteaba entre las colinas, esas colinas de donde se extraían los famosos diamantes de Calista. Apareció en seguida Serápolis, también similar a Makaris, pero más imponente por ser un lugar desconocido. Era un pequeño conjunto de edificios de tejado plano entre los que se distinguía la amplia plaza del mercado.

Y por fin, el palacio. Estaba construido con una piedra ligeramente dorada que recordaba a la del palacio de Zaraq y su diseño sencillo y elegante daba cuenta de varios siglos de gobierno de la realeza.

El avión sobrevoló el palacio y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Darien no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y siguió evitándola al llegar al enorme coche negro que los esperaba afuera, donde ocupó el asiento del copiloto y dejó que Serena fuera detrás con Luna.

Ella no prestó demasiada atención al paisaje; el desierto, las palmeras y luego, la ciudad, el club de polo y una zona más moderna en la que se encontraba Jaladhar, el complejo turístico de la isla.

El cansancio físico y emocional estaban pudiendo con ella y lo único que quería era dormir. Olvidar... aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos o unas horas.

El coche se detuvo a las puertas del palacio y en seguida salió a recibirlos un empleado de la Casa Real que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó el aspecto de Serena. Porque, aunque se había arreglado un poco, sin duda no tenía la imagen de princesa que esperaba ver.

Serena sonrió, pero apenas pudo prestar atención al discurso de bienvenida que le dedicó.

—La princesa Serena está muy cansada —dijo Darien sin mirarla, y el colaborador real se cuadró de inmediato—. Acompáñela a sus habitaciones y proporcióneles a ella y a su doncella todo lo que necesiten.

Una vez dicho eso, y sin mirar atrás, Darien entró en el palacio y desapareció mientras Serena se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo. Tenía la impresión de que Darien iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por evitarla.

Siguió a su guía al interior del palacio, donde una doncella las condujo al piso superior, desde cuyas ventanas de arcos moriscos se veía un cielo azul infinito y kilómetros y kilómetros de arena.

Aunque el palacio se encontraba en la ciudad principal de la isla, Serápolis, las habitaciones de las mujeres daban a los jardines privados, un oasis verde parecido al de Zaraq, pero completamente desconocido para ella.

Allí todo era le resultaba extraño, incluso ella se sentía rara. Se había comportado de un modo que jamás habría imaginado y no tenía idea de qué consecuencias tendría dicho comportamiento, sólo sabía que serían graves y duraderas.

Lanzó un suspiro que le salió desde lo más profundo del alma y que atrajo la mirada de Luna.

—Debes de estar muy cansada. Deja que te prepare un baño.

—Gracias, Luna —asintió, agradeciendo su ternura.

Mientras la vieja niñera preparaba el baño. Serena echó un vistazo al dormitorio que le habían asignado. Era una habitación sencilla, pero no por eso menos suntuosa. Tenía una cama grande con una colcha de lino blanco y un baúl de cedro a los pies. También había una mesa y un espejo de la misma madera y dos ventanas que ofrecían una magnífica vista de los jardines.

Unos minutos después pudo sumergirse en el agua caliente y volvió a suspirar, pero esa vez de alivio. Al otro lado de la puerta del baño oía a Luna ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, por lo que dedujo que le habían subido el equipaje.

Le hizo bien quitarse el polvo y la arena del cuerpo, pero por mucho tiempo que estuviera dentro del agua, no podría volver a sentirse limpia.

Sentía una intensa tristeza que la hacía dudar de si volvería sentirse ella misma alguna vez.

Aunque ¿quién era ella realmente? Estaba atrapada entre dos mundos, entre dos vidas, entre dos sueños. Obligación y deseo. Sólo en brazos de Darien, bajo sus caricias, se había sentido plena.

Luna llamó a la puerta.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió. Agradecía la ternura y los cuidados de su antigua niñera, pero hacían que se sintiera culpable porque no se merecía que Luna se preocupara por ella. ¿Qué diría si le contara que...?

Serena cerró los ojos para no pensarlo siquiera. No iba a contárselo ni a ella ni a nadie. Sin embargo, Darien sí iba a decírselo a alguien, a su hermano.

¿Qué había esperado que hiciera? ¿Acaso había creído que Darien le diría que la amaba, que todo había cambiado? ¿Realmente había pensado, aunque fuera un momento, que una hora o dos de pasión podrían cambiarlo todo? ¿O algo?

Para ella había sido mucho más que eso. Cuando lo había abrazado y había sentido el latido de su corazón, había tenido Ia sensación de que ambos eran un solo ser...

Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que deseaba, por eso su mente y su corazón se resistían a la idea de casarse con el rey de Calista. Serena quería amor y, durante un instante, había creído encontrarlo con Darien.

«Crees que te has enamorado de mí».

Aquellas palabras llenas de sorna resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Cómo iba a haberse enamorado de él si apenas lo conocía? Y lo poco que sabía de él, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le gustara.

Darien era duro, implacable, de aspecto adusto. Pero también había visto en él destellos de sentido del humor, de ternura, de necesidad.

No, no lo amaba, pero se preguntaba si podría hacerlo.

También se preguntaba el origen de aquel sueño que tanto lo había atormentado, ¿qué terrible recuerdo era capaz de provocarle tanto dolor? Serena tenía la sensación de que ese recuerdo era la clave para comprender a Darien.

Aunque ¿cómo iba a comprenderlo si se pasaba las próximas semanas huyendo de ella? Entonces recordó algo más con profunda tristeza: ¿cómo iba a comprenderlo si seguía prometida con su hermano?

El agua se había quedado fría, así que tuvo que terminar de bañarse rápidamente. Y, al enjabonarse, se quedó inmóvil un momento al pensar de pronto en otra consecuencia que podría tener su encuentro con Darien. Una consecuencia que la paralizó por completo.

Podría haberse quedado embarazada.

Un bebé.

El hijo de Darien.

A pesar de que en sus labios apareció una sonrisa inconsciente, su cerebro se percató de inmediato del desastre que ocasionaría que ocurriera algo semejante. Un hijo ilegítimo, concebido antes de casarse.

Por supuesto Neflyte podría pensar que el hijo era suyo, que había sido concebido en la noche de bodas, pero si Darien le contaba lo ocurrido...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba metida en un buen lío. Había cometido un tremendo error y no sabía cómo arreglarlo, ni por dónde empezar siquiera. Apartó todos los pensamientos de su mente; era demasiado para afrontarlo en ese momento y tenía la impresión de que siempre lo sería.

El baño le había dado sueño, así que cuando vio la enorme cama, sólo pudo meterse entre las sábanas y dejarse arrullar por el sonido del ventilador. Lo último que oyó fue la puerta al cerrarse cuando Luna salió de la habitación.

Cuando despertó porque alguien había llamado a la puerta, el sol estaba ya a punto de esconderse en el horizonte y la habitación se hallaba casi a oscuras y en silencio.

—¿Luna? —preguntó, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió la niñera y entró al dormitorio.

Estaba sonriendo, pero Serena creyó ver cierta preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Más de las cinco —respondió Luna.

—¿A qué hora es la cena?

La niñera apretó los labios un momento antes de contestar.

—El príncipe Darien ha sugerido que cenemos aquí esta noche, en la habitación. Dice que debes de estar muy cansada como para aguantar una cena formal —añadió, sin molestarse en ocultar su indignación.

—Qué detalle por su parte —dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

—Desde luego —asintió Luna—. ¡No es manera de recibir a una princesa!

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no...

—Claro que no te importa —la interrumpió—. Eres joven y fácil de complacer, pero no sé qué pensar de un palacio en el que no hay nadie para recibirte excepto un simple criado...

—Parecía bastante importante...

—¡Bah! —exclamó al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano—. Esto no está bien.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que la familia real está viviendo un momento complicado —le recordó a la vez que se lo recordaba también a sí misma.

—Con la muerte del rey Armando y los rumores de la desaparición del diamante...

—¿Es eso lo que hace todo el mundo, buscar una piedra? —Luna parecía realmente alterada.

Serena se encontró de pronto sonriendo, lo que la impulsó a levantarse para darle un abrazo a su querida niñera, que se lo devolvió con cierta sorpresa. Ella nunca había sido una persona demasiado cariñosa, pero en ese momento se sintió muy agradecida y quiso demostrárselo.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Luna —le dijo—. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—No tienes por qué saberlo. Voy a quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que me necesites.

—Gracias —susurró Serena, con tanta nostalgia que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Bueno, aunque vayamos a cenar aquí, debería vestirme —dijo dirigiéndose al armario en el Luna ya le había guardado la ropa.

Poco después apareció un criado con una mesita de ruedas en la que llevaba una cena de tres platos para cada una, servida en vajilla de porcelana fina. Aunque no hubiera en palacio casi ningún miembro de la familia real, era evidente que la cocinera sí que estaba en su puesto y, después de veinticuatro horas agotadoras, Serena agradeció aquellos manjares.

Una vez hubieron cenado; le dijo a Luna que quería volver a acostarse y la niñera se retiró de inmediato a su habitación.

Sin embargo, parecía que no iba a serle tan fácil conciliar el sueño. Afuera la luna brillaba en el cielo como una hoz de plata y los jardines parecían llamarla a gritos con sus fragancias y su frescor. Serena consideró la idea de salir a dar un paseo por los senderos de piedra, pero decidió que sería mejor explorar el jardín a la luz del día. Lo que tampoco iba a hacer era quedarse encerrada en su habitación como una prisionera. Quizá fuera eso lo que deseaba Darien, pero a esas alturas ella no tenía intención de hacerle las cosas más sencillas.

Comprobó el aspecto que tenía y luego salió sigilosamente de la habitación para no molestar ni alarmar a Luna, que ocupaba el dormitorio de al lado.

El palacio estaba tranquilo, desierto. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Darien tenía hermanos y hermanas; ¿estarían todos buscando el tesoro? ¿Realmente la habían dejado sola a la espera de su prometido errante?

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba que no hubiera nadie; teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido, lo cierto era que lo prefería.

Sin embargo allí, en medio de la oscuridad y silencio, se sintió un poco sola.

Bajó la escalera de puntillas y, una vez en el piso inferior, se asomó a varias habitaciones; eran salas formales y frías, como para recibir a importantes dignatarios, no para vivir.

Recorrió otro pasillo hacia la parte trasera del palacio, donde seguramente estarían las dependencias privadas. Hasta que vio la luz que salía por una puerta entreabierta no admitió ante sí misma que en realidad no estaba explorando el palacio, sino buscando a Darien.

Y al mirar por la rendija de la puerta, comprobó que lo había encontrado.

Estaba sentado en una butaca negra, con las gafas apoyadas en la nariz y la cabeza inclinada sobre un libro.

Serena entró a la habitación, pero Darien estaba demasiado inmerso en la lectura como para darse cuenta. ¿Qué estaría leyendo? ¿Algún estudio sobre el precio de los diamantes, un aburrido tratado de economía? No la vio hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de él y, para entonces, Serena ya había conseguido leer el título del libro. No pudo contener la risa.

—¿Agatha Christie?

Darien cerró el libro y la miró con irritación y cierta culpa.

—De vez en cuando me gusta tomarme un respiro de las preocupaciones del trabajo —dijo con voz tensa—. Y las obras de ficción me ayudan a hacerlo.

—No lo dudo —asintió Serena, sonriendo. El hecho de que leyera novelas de misterio le hacía parecer más humano, más real. Más cálido—. A mí también me gusta Agatha Christie. Dime, ¿a quién prefieres, a Poirot o a la señorita Marple?

En la boca de Darien apareció un atisbo de sonrisa que se esfumó antes incluso de llegar a curvar del todo sus labios, pero ese simple gesto dio esperanzas a Serena. ¿Esperanza de qué? No podía responder a esa pregunta, pero se alegró del vínculo que había surgido entre ellos, fuera el que fuera.

—Poirot, por supuesto —respondió Darien, y de nuevo surgió la sonrisa como un rayo de sol que se abría paso entre las sombras—. ¿Y tú?

—Poirot. La señorita Marple siempre me pareció un poco estirada.

Darien se echó a reír, pero luego volvió a hacerse el silencio y desaparecieron las sonrisas de sus rostros. Había vuelto la tensión.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Alteza?

—¿Vas a seguir hablándome en ese tono? —le preguntó Serena.

El la miró a los ojos, enarcando las cejas. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—A ese tono de indiferencia, como si no me conocieras o no te importara lo más mínimo —explicó Serena con más sinceridad de la que pretendía.

Darien dudó unos segundos.

—Creo que quizá sea mejor así para ambos. Es menos arriesgado —dijo con calma.

Ahora le tocaba a ella desafiarlo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya hemos dejado atrás el momento de eludir los riesgos.

La expresión de Darien se endureció al oír aquello.

—Puede ser, pero que cometiera un error no quiere decir que quiera volver a hacerlo. Creo que es más sensato que cada uno vivamos por nuestra cuenta, Serena. Al menos hasta que regrese mi hermano.

Serena apretó los labios.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo durante estas dos próximas semanas? —al ver que él no decía nada y que parecía desconcertado, continuó hablando—. Aquí no hay nadie, Darien. Estoy sola, pero estoy segura de que hay cosas que debería hacer antes de la boda. Le dijiste a mi padre que había muchos preparativos y que por eso tenía que marcharme tan rápido de Zaraq. ¿Y ahora se supone que tengo que quedarme aquí encerrada y pasearme por el castillo como si fuera la mujer de Barba Azul?

Darien estuvo a punto de sonreír involuntariamente.

—No me corresponde a mí entretenerte.

—¿No? —lo desafió—. ¿Qué diría tu hermano si supiese que no me estás haciendo ningún caso? ¿Acaso no te pidió que te hicieras cargo de mí?

—Me pidió que cuidara de ti y no supe hacerlo —espetó él—. Así que prefiero no volver a intentarlo.

Serena dió un paso atrás ante la hostilidad de sus palabras y de su tono. Por un momento había disfrutado de aquel intercambio verbal, había encontrado cierta libertad en las palabras, pero ahora sabía que no serviría de nada.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —le preguntó después de un momento.

—Ocupados —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Volverán para la boda?

—Claro.

Serena se sentó en una silla que habla frente a él y miró a su alrededor. La habitación entera estaba llena de libros y había dos butacas de aspecto muy cómodo; parecía un lugar en el que sentarse a disfrutar de la lectura. Finalmente sus ojos volvieron a los de Darien y, de pronto, le resultó difícil de creer que hubiera tenido a aquel hombre en sus brazos, que lo hubiera besado y acariciado. Todo parecía un sueño.

—Yo no esperaba que las cosas fueran así —confesó Serena con voz tranquila.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él.

Creyó oír cierta tristeza en su voz.

—Darien, sé que todo esto es difícil después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero... ¿no podrías tenderme una mano al menos durante las próximas semanas? Me gustaría mucho conocer la ciudad —se sentía vulnerable y no le gustaba nada—. Quiero conocer el país del que voy a ser reina y no puedo hacerlo sola.

Él no dijo nada, pero Serena vio sus reticencias. Adivinó el dilema ante el que se encontraba; se debatía entre el deseo de servir a su hermano lo mejor que supiera y la obligación de mantenerse alejado de ella. Y quizá hubiera también cierto deseo de pasar algún tiempo con ella.

Serena tampoco estaba segura de nada, sólo se había sentido más real y más segura estando entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que sí que podría hacerlo —convino finalmente—. Mañana puedo enseñarte Serápolis si quieres.

Serena sonrió y fue como si de pronto desapareciera el nudo que había tenido en la garganta. Era absurdo que aquello la impulsara a albergar esperanzas pero al menos ahora sabía que iba a pasar unas horas con él y... ¿quién sabía lo que podría ocurrir?

¿Qué quería ella que ocurriera?

La duda inquietó.

«Crees que te has enamorado de mí», volvió a resonar la advertencia de Darien. No era cierto, sabía que no podía ser cierto.

Pero podría serlo en el futuro.

—Gracias —consiguió decir.

No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse allí y, sin embargo, no quería marcharse. Quería acurrucarse en una de esas butacas y contarle a Darien cosas que no le había dicho a nadie.

«A veces siento que no sé quién soy. Me siento atrapada entre dos mundos, entre dos vidas, me preguntó si no habré elegido la que no debía».

Se mordió el labio inferior para no desvelar aquellos secretos, porque sabía que Darien no quería oírlos. Seguramente su opinión sobre ella empeoraría si supiera que pensaba esas cosas. ¿O no? ¿O la comprendería? Ya antes había visto un brillo de compasión en su mirada y quería volver a verlo. No quería irse.

Se puso en pie y empezó a mirar los volúmenes de las estanterías.

—¿Hay algún otro título de Agatha Christie? —le preguntó.

—Me temo que no.

Ya estaba comprobando que eran todos grandes clásicos y, al igual que Darien, ella necesitaba algo más ligero. Una evasión.

Finalmente optó por agarrar un libro al azar y se sentó de nuevo frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero resultó que el libro estaba escrito en alemán. Serena fingió leer con interés... y sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Darien suspiró.

—¿Sabes alemán, Serena?

Ella levantó la mirada y la sonrisa que llevaba en el corazón encontró el camino hasta sus labios.

—No, ¿y tú?

—No, pero mi padre sí. La mayoría de estos libros eran suyos —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte mirando el libro, fingiendo que entendías el texto?

—No sé —Serena cerró el libro con alivio—. No quiero estar sola —admitió, y en seguida vio como Darien se tensaba.

—Esto no está bien...

—Ay, Darien, ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? —lo interrumpió Serena—. ¿Qué mal podemos hacerle a nadie aquí sentados, en una biblioteca? —pero mientras hablaba, oyó la respuesta de su propio corazón. Aquél era un ambiente intimó y por tanto peligroso y, al ver cómo abría ojos Darien, supo que él también se había dado cuenta.

Con un hormigueo en el estómago, pensó en lo fácil que sería levantarse de la silla e ir hasta él quitarle las gafas y el libro de las manos y...

—Vete a dormir, Serena —le pidió él suavemente¬. Es tarde.

No era tarde, no más de las nueve de la noche, pero Serena sabía perfectamente qué quería decirle en realidad. «Aléjate de mí».

No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo por mucho que supiera que era peligroso. Y que estaba mal.

Darien siguió mirándola fijamente, pero cada vez con más frialdad. Una frialdad que hizo que el cálido ambiente se tornara gélido e incómodo. Después de unos segundos, Serena se puso en pie, tratando de mantener su dignidad aunque le resultara difícil. Darien no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella justo antes de salir de allí.

Tardó un poco en encontrar el camino de vuelta a su dormitorio, pero se alegró de que fuera así porque no quería volver a su habitación, su prisión.

«Ésta es mi nueva vida».

Cerró los ojos con desesperación. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta de lo que tendría que afrontar? Un matrimonio sin amor... ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta en Cambridge, cuando aún tenía alguna opción de cambiar su destino?

Lo que más le dolía era que, incluso después de haber encontrado algo distinto, algo más profundo con Darien, tendría que cumplir con su obligación.

Al llegar a su dormitorio fue a sentarse junto a la ventana y miró el jardín que tanto le recordaba el de su casa, aquel jardín que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver.

«No quiero estar aquí», pensó con un grito ahogado de dolor.

Una sola lágrima le recorrió la mejilla y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Serena se apartó de la ventana, se secó aquella lágrima traicionera y fue a abrir. Allí estaba Darien, con una mirada oscura y casi furiosa y los labios apretados.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Serena.

—Toma.

Era un libro de Agatha Christie, uno que ella no había leído. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa de incredulidad, una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Gracias.

—Pensé que querrías leer algo y me acordé de que tenía esto en mi habitación —después de hablar volvió a apretar los labios.

Serena, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír, de pensar que en el fondo, de algún modo, Darien sentía algo por ella. Al menos le importaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco, pero...

Era algo.

—Gracias —repitió casi susurrando y tuvo la sensación de que Darien iba a decir algo.

Levantó la mano y ella deseó tocarlo, pero enseguida volvió a bajarla y la miró con tristeza. —Buenas noches, Serena —dijo y dio media vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Darien lo sabía con absoluta certeza y, sin embargo no dejaba de negar lo que su mente repetía. Había vuelto a fallar.

Le había fallado a su hermano, a sí mismo y a Serena. ¿Habría alguna prueba en la que no fallara? ¿Podría alguien alguna vez confiar en él?

La última vez que le habían encomendado que cuidara de alguien, su hermano había muerto.

«Cuida de él».

No lo había hecho.

En esta ocasión le había arrebatado la inocencia a una princesa. Le había arruinado la vida. Admitió ante sí mismo. Porque aunque Neflyte pudiera perdonarla, Serena tendría pocas posibilidades de conseguir con su hermano eso que tanto deseaba: amor y felicidad. ¿Cómo iban a alcanzar esas cosas partiendo de una traición?

Resultaba irónico que aquella tragedia hubiera sido consecuencia de la primera. Si no hubiera tenido la pesadilla de siempre, Serena no lo habría consolado. Él no habría encontrado la paz y el refugio en sus brazos, ni habría buscado algo más.

Mucho más.

Había estado tanto tiempo apartado de la vida y del amor..., y había caído en el peor momento posible.

Y había deseado más.

Incluso ahora deseaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos, sentir el dulce aroma de su pelo, ver cómo aquella pícara sonrisa asomaba a sus labios justo antes de besarla...

¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquel desastre, cómo podría hacer algo bien?

¿Acaso estaba condenado a la tortura de tener que vivir con sus errores sin tener la posibilidad de superarlos y salvarse?

Afuera se oía el canto de los grillos y la luna brillaba en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Estaba condenado, decidió con tristeza, y se lo merecía.


	8. Chapter 7

Siete

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, y con una brisa refrescante que llegaba del mar. Perfecto para hacer turismo, decidió Serena mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una túnica verde clara.

—¿Qué hacemos hoy? —preguntó Luna en cuanto entró a la habitación.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago. En ningún momento había tenido en cuenta a Luna al imaginar cómo iba a ser el día que empezaba, pero era lógico que su antigua niñera esperara acompañarla y, por supuesto, Darien exigiría que lo hiciera para no estar los dos a solas. De pronto la perspectiva del día cambió por completo, pues eso le ofrecería a Darien la excusa perfecta para no charlar con ella y hacerle el menor caso posible.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que debía hacer? Serena era consciente de que si le quedaba un ápice de honor y de sentido del deber, se mantendría alejada de Darien, del mismo modo que él había decidido hacer con ella. Era evidente que conocerlo más a fondo, sentirse más unida a él, si eso era posible, sólo serviría para crear mayores complicaciones. Decepciones. Peligros.

Aun así... seguía queriendo conocerlo mejor, quería descubrir qué lo hacía sonreír o reír. En aquel momento, la posibilidad de poder hacerlo le parecía el único rayo de esperanza y felicidad de una existencia monótona y decepcionante.

—El príncipe Darien va a llevarnos a Serápolis —anunció Serena sin apartar la mirada del espejo, aunque sabía que Luna la observaba con desconfianza—. Se ha dado cuenta de que tiene ciertas obligaciones como anfitrión, sobre todo mientras no haya nadie más aquí.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

Serena titubeó unos segundos antes de responder

—Anoche vino a darme un libro por si quería leer —dijo por fin en tono relajado—. Una novela de Agatha Christie. Ya sabes cuánto me gustan las historias de misterio.

Luna seguía pareciendo desconfiada, pero se puso a ordenar la habitación, algo que sin duda podría hacer alguna doncella del palacio.

—¿Te dijo cuándo volvería Neflyte?

—No, no hablamos de eso —respondió Serena, y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir sin darse cuenta.

—¿No? —preguntó Luna, aún más desconfiada, pero no insistió.

Darien se reunió con ellas a la entrada del palacio. Iba vestido con una camisa color beis abierta en el cuello y unos pantalones oscuros.

—Podemos ir en coche hasta, el centro —propuso—. O, si no les importa tener un poco menos de privacidad, podemos ir caminando. Serápolis es una ciudad pequeña, así que no es necesario ningún tipo de formalidad.

—Yo prefiero andar —dijo Serena de inmediato.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró Darien esbozando una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que bastó para que ella sintiera un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Sonrió también, pero Darien ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a Luna.

Así pasaron la primera hora, paseando por la estrecha calle que unía el palacio con el corazón de la ciudad. Darien les señaló algunos edificios por el camino, pero como aquella conversación estaba más destinada a entretener a Luna, Serena dejó que su mente divagara.

Aquélla era ahora su ciudad, su país. Su vida. Intentó no pensarlo, pero resultaba difícil no ver las miradas de admiración de los que reconocían a Darien, algunos de los cuales también dedujeron quién era ella. En poco tiempo le habían regalado ya varios ramilletes de flores y algunos niños le habían agarrado la túnica para pedirle su bendición, unos en árabe y otros en griego.

Se conmovió al ver la buena voluntad del pueblo de Calista; sonrió y les acarició la cabecita a los niños, agradecida a sus espontáneas muestras de afecto. Si no podía tener el amor de su marido, quizá pudiera encontrar consuelo en el amor de su pueblo. No sería la primera reina que hacía algo parecido.

«Pero quiero más», protestó una voz en su interior, una voz desesperada. «Más».

Aún estaba rodeada de niños cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darien la observaba con una extraña mirada que ella no comprendió. No sabía si alarmarse o sentirse halagada por aquella mirada, pero le gustó el simple hecho de que estuviera observándola, pensando en ella. Dejó de mirarla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Serena se había dado cuenta y centró su atención en la plaza del mercado a la que estaban llegando.

Serena se paseó entre los puestos, deleitándose en la variedad de olores y de sonidos. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que había estado en el mercado de Makaris, muy parecido a aquél y, sin embargo, parecía que hiciera una eternidad de aquello. Toda una vida. Y es que ya no era la misma mujer de antes.

Luna estaba observando una tela de damasco rojo con bordados en oro, así que Serena se detuvo frente a una seda azul lavanda con diferentes tonalidades. Parecía agua, limpia y fresca.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien.

—Es muy bonita —respondió ella con una sonrisa al sentirlo llegar por la espalda.

Darien comenzó a hablar en árabe con el vendedor, pero hablaban demasiado rápido para que Serena pudiera entender lo que decían, aunque era evidente que estaban negociando. Le encantó ver la determinación que mostraba Darien. Finalmente acordaron un precio.

—¿Has hecho buen negocio? —susurró Serena bromeando.

Darien se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Si no hubiera regateado, se habría ofendido.

—Claro —hizo una pausa mientras el vendedor doblaba la tela y Darien le daba instrucciones para que la enviara al palacio—. No tenías por qué regalármela.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero ya no parecía tan relajado, volvía a mostrarse tenso, indiferente, y no la miró a los ojos.

—Te quedará muy bien. Además, en Calista es costumbre hacer un regalo a la novia antes de la boda.

—¿Pero no debería hacerlo Neflyte? —le preguntó, pero en seguida lamentó haberlo hecho por la expresión con que Darien recibió la pregunta.

—Puede ser, pero no está aquí para encargarse —respondió con algo sorprendentemente parecido a la censura.

Por un momento Serena se preguntó si era posible que Darien estuviese criticando a su hermano.

—Gracias —le dijo y se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el brazo.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, bajó la mirada hasta su mano y Serena sintió el calor de su piel en los dedos, la intensidad de las sensaciones que surgían dentro de ella con sólo tocarlo. ¿Siempre tendría ese efecto sobre ella? Era una posibilidad maravillosa y aterradora.

—De nada —respondió Darien levantando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

Serena apartó la mano, consciente de que se había ruborizado.

Siguieron caminando por el mercado, entre puestos de especias, pero también de artículos electrónicos. Serena disfrutaba enormemente del bullicio de gritos y regateos, la energía que desprendía un mercado lleno de gente. Se sintió viva entre la muchedumbre, como si formara parte de algo más grande que ella misma, algo que le permitía escapar de la prisión de su habitación y, lo que era peor, de su propia mente.

Darien sugirió que comieran en un lujoso restaurante que disponía de salas privadas, pero Serena prefería seguir rodeada de ruidos, del tumulto del mercado. Tenía miedo de volver a perder a Darien en la formalidad de un lugar así; allí fuera, en el mercado, se le veía más accesible, más libre y también ella se sentía así.

Así pues, comieron unos grasientos kebabs en uno de los puestos y para beber compraron unos refrescos que distaban mucho de estar fríos. Sin embargo, a Serena le pareció la mejor comida de su vida, con el sol calentándole la cabeza y la mirada de Darien calentándole el alma.

Él no sonrió, ni llegó a relajarse, pero Serena sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo casi imperceptible que ella recibió con alegría. Recordó lo que había sido estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus labios... y supo que quería volver a experimentarlo.

Quería volver a disfrutar de la intimidad de sus caricias, pero también de una intimidad aún mayor, la de las almas. Seguía pareciéndole increíble que hubiera podido sentir algo semejante con Darien... Darien, un hombre tan duro y distante. Pero así había sido, tenía la absoluta certeza de que había ocurrido y le parecía algo maravilloso, sagrado.

Después de comer se dirigieron a la zona del mercado en la que actuaban los encantadores de serpientes, los tragafuegos y un sonriente «dentista», armado con una cesta con dientes amarillentos y unas pinzas oxidadas.

—Sólo está aquí para asustar a los turistas —le dijo Darien al oído—. Tenemos servicio de salud público y te aseguro de que este tipo no es uno de los empleados.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Entonces tú no has utilizado sus servicios? —La sonrisa de Darien apareció resplandeciente y luminosa.

—Por supuesto que no.

Entonces le puso la mano en el codo para guiarla hacia la salida del mercado.

—Tu doncella nos está haciendo gestos —le dijo—. A lo mejor deberíamos sentarnos un rato. Parece cansada.

Serena miró a su espalda y descubrió con gran culpa que, efectivamente, Luna tenía cara de agotamiento.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un té? —propuso Darien—. Creo que tu doncella habría preferido sentarse a comer en algún lugar en vez de hacerlo de pie

—Lo siento, Luna —se disculpó Serena en cuanto llegó a su lado—. Estaba disfrutando tanto del bullicio del mercado que no me he parado a pensar en ti.

—Parece que disfrutabas de algo más que del bullicio —murmuró Luna en voz baja.

Serena la miró bruscamente. ¿Tan evidente era lo que sentía por Darien? Si ni siquiera ella sabía qué sentía...

Darien las llevó a un café situado en el extremo norte de la plaza. Nada más entrar se oyeron murmullos de admiración y recibieron todo tipo de reverencias hasta que el camarero los condujo hasta la terraza abierta que había en la azotea. Eligieron una mesa a la sombra, donde degustaron un delicioso té con hierbabuena y unos pistachos.

Bebieron y comieron en silencio durante un rato.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Serena—, por enseñarme Serápolis.

—Hay muchas más cosas que ver —respondió Darien con una breve sonrisa—. Aunque nada tan emocionante como la plaza central en un día de mercado.

—Me alegro de haberlo visto.

Darien enarcó ambas cejas.

—Sin duda has visto cosas muy parecidas en Zaraq. El mercado de Makaris es muy similar a éste.

—Sí —asintió Serena—. Es cierto, pero aquí hay algo distinto —observó el mercado desde arriba y luego miró al horizonte, al mar—. Esto tiene un aire más internacional —explicó por fin— una energía diferente. Las montañas aíslan a Zaraq del mundo casi por completo. Esas montañas han impedido que nos invadieran durante siglos, pero también que nos relacionáramos con el mundo exterior.

—Sin embargo, es un país muy occidentalizado y progresista.

—Aparentemente —matizó ella—, pero no en la realidad —apretó los labios y miró a otra parte, pero seguía sintiendo los ojos de Darien sobre ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás hablando de tu matrimonio? —añadió con calma, aunque Serena creyó oír cierta tensión en su voz—. ¿Del hecho de que fuera concertado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es muy occidental.

—Pero sí necesario.

—Sí.

—Podrías haberle dicho que no a tu padre —dijo Darien un momento después—. Mientras estabas en Cambridge —agregó con una intensa mirada.

Serena levantó la vista del té, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Darien, de lo que había adivinado. Ésa era exactamente la tentación que se había apoderado de ella en Cambridge, la maravillosa curiosidad de saber qué podría ocurrir... pero nunca ocurriría.

—Sí —asintió muy despacio—, supongo que podría haberlo hecho. Pero siempre supe que no lo haría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. No podía traicionar a mi familia —aseguró—, sería como traicionarme a mí misma.

Darien apartó la mirada de nuevo, pero Serena tuvo la sensación de que le había gustado su respuesta. Miró un momento a Luna y vio que estaba dormitando plácidamente al sol. Se volvió hacia Darien con una sonrisa en los labios.

—La hemos dejado agotada.

Él sonrió también.

—Eso parece.

Serena no pudo evitar aprovechar la intimidad que les ofrecía la siesta de Luna.

—¿Y tú, Darien? —preguntó inclinándose hacia él—. ¿Qué te trajo de nuevo a Calista? ¿Alguna vez te sentiste tentado a quedarte en Oxford?

—No.

—¿Nunca? —insistió Serena en tono distendido. Tratando de bromear a pesar del gesto sombrío que había aparecido en el rostro de Darien.

—No, mi deber siempre ha estado aquí —afirmó con la vista clavada en el horizonte, o quizá perdida en el recuerdo.

—¿Siempre quisiste dirigir los negocios de Calista?

—No, no siempre. Pero durante muchos años... —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Sí —añadió finalmente sin mayor explicación.

—¿Y tus otros hermanos? —preguntó Serena—. ¿A alguno de ellos le interesa la industria de los diamantes? —de pronto recordó algo—. ¿Tú no tienes un hermano gemelo?

—Sí, pero está ocupado en otros asuntos —respondió Darien antes de tomarse el último sorbo de té—. Se está haciendo tarde y a ninguno de los tres nos conviene estar tanto tiempo al sol. ¿Por qué no despiertas a tu doncella y nos vamos? —se levantó de la mesa a pagar la cuenta.

Serena se dio cuenta de que había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Había intentado acercarse demasiado a él.

Había estado mucho más cerca que eso... la noche del desierto. No podía olvidar aquel maravilloso momento de intimidad, pero mucho se temía que él sí.

Despertó a Luna, que aseguró que no se había dormido, que sólo había estado descansando un poco la vista, y volvieron al palacio en silencio.

Apenas habían entrado al vestíbulo cuando Darien les dio las gracias por su compañía y desapareció.

Serena lo vio alejarse con una terrible sensación de tristeza, convencida de que iba a asegurarse de no tener que verla pronto. Había cumplido con su deber de acompañarla y mostrarle la ciudad, ahora podría buscar todas las excusas que quisiera para evitarla, mientras que ella no podría encontrar ninguna para volver a verlo. La esperaba una semana de comidas y cenas en soledad, tras la cual se celebraría una boda repentina e inexplicable.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en su dormitorio fue el paquete que había sobre la cama y en seguida supo lo que era.

La seda. La tela que le había comprado Darien y que le había dicho que le quedaría muy bien.

Serena tuvo que contener un sollozo. No podía llorar, era demasiado tarde para hacer nada...

—Ay, Serena —Luna estaba en la puerta, con la mano sobre la boca—. ¿Qué locura has hecho, mi niña?

Serena parpadeó para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

—N... nada.

—Te has enamorado, ¿verdad? —Luna cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Serena meneando la cabeza—. Como no llegó el rey, te quedaste con el príncipe —le dijo, censurándola, pero con comprensión—. ¿No es así, cariño?

Serena cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para negarlo, así que no dijo nada.

—Es mala suerte, por supuesto, pero se pasará. Te decepcionó que el rey no apareciera y, en medio de la tristeza, miraste a otro.

Serena siguió con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada. No estaba enamorada de Darien, se dijo tajantemente. Entre ellos había habido ciertos momentos de ternura, pero eso era todo...

—No estoy enamorada de él —ya lo había dicho, y con fuerza. Abrió los ojos—. Ha sido muy amable, Luna, y yo me siento un poco sola. Pero eso es todo.

—Muy bien —su voz denotaba cierta desconfianza—. ¿No pasó nada en el desierto? —preguntó entonces—. Estuvisteis fuera toda una noche...

-¡Luna! —hizo un esfuerzo por parecer escandalizada—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —se alejó de la niñera con la excusa de guardar la tela—. El príncipe Darien me encontró por la mañana.

—Ya... —Luna respiró hondo y luego asintió, aparentemente satisfecha.

Serena no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón hasta que Luna no hubo salido la habitación. Fue hasta la ventana, se puso las manos en las mejillas e intentó calmarse.

Sabía que podía confiar en el silencio de Luna si llegaba a descubrir lo sucedido, pero no creía que pudiera soportar haberla decepcionado de ese modo. Pero, ¿qué importaba si se enteraba Luna o cualquier otro?

El único que no debía saberlo era Neflyte y, sin embargo, Darien estaba empeñado en contárselo. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Perdería cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz, después de haberse resignado ya a no encontrar el amor. Neflyte la odiaría y, aunque la perdonase, su relación siempre estaría marcada por la traición.

Tendría que vivir bajo esa sombra que nunca desaparecería. Era una perspectiva aterradora.

No podía permitir que ocurriera. Tenía que impedirlo, por el bien de Neflyte, el suyo propio y el de su país. Y por Darien.

Respiró hondo y tomó una determinación. Esa noche hablaría con Darien y le haría entender.

Después de cenar de nuevo a solas con Luna, dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. Su antigua niñera no parecía tan dispuesta a creérselo esa vez, pero no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

Serena esperó más de una hora antes de salir de la habitación; para entonces la única luz que había en el interior del palacio era la de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. En el pasillo sólo se oían los ronquidos de Luna.

Tardó un buen rato en orientarse y dar por fin con la biblioteca, pero la encontró a oscuras y vacía. Observó la habitación con frustración. Pues había tenido la certeza de que Darien estaría allí.

¿Esperándola?, dijo una voz burlona en su interior, pero Serena hizo caso omiso.

Se dio media vuelta sin saber qué hacer. La noche se presentaba interminable.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó una voz sin rostro en la oscuridad—. ¿Puedo ayudarla, Alteza?

Se encendieron las luces y pudo ver a un criado, que se inclinó ante ella de inmediato.

—Yo... —se humedeció los labios con la lengua, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se sentía como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Tuvo que recordarse que al cabo de poco más de una semana sería la señora de aquel palacio, así consiguió sentirse segura y mirar a aquel hombre con dignidad—. Estaba buscando la salida a los jardines —dijo—. Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El criado la miró con absoluta profesionalidad, sin inmutarse siquiera.

—Está muy oscuro, Alteza.

—No me importa —respondió ella con cierta aspereza.

El criado la condujo hasta una pesada puerta madera que daba paso a los jardines.

—La esperaré aquí —dijo.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —se apresuró a decir Serena de manera cortante—.Creo que sabré encontrar el camino —no era cierto pero no quería un guardián.

Una vez fuera, deambuló por un sendero flanqueado de palmeras y aspiró el aroma a jazmín que flotaba en el aire. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se sentía sola y perdida como una niña, pero no iría a caer en la autocompasión, así que continuó andando hasta que oyó de pronto ruido de agua y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido.

Dobló una esquina con la seguridad de que al a lado vería una fuente o un estanque, pero lo que se encontró fue con Darien.

Llevaba tan sólo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, el pecho desnudo y aún mojado. Serena lo miró fijamente. Nunca había podido verlo así; había sentido y acariciado su desnudez, pero se quedó fascinada al verlo ante ella.

Darien maldijo entre dientes al verla y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa, pero Serena tuvo tiempo de ver aquellas cicatrices que había sentido al acariciarlo. De pronto reconoció lo que eran.

Eran marcas de latigazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Princesa? —le preguntó con voz tensa.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó ella en lugar de responder—. ¿Hay una piscina?

Darien la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Debe de haberla, a no ser que me haya bañado en una fuente.

Serena sonrió al imaginar tal opción.

—¿Me la enseñas?

—¿Quieres bañarte a estar horas?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, incapaz de admitir que sólo quería estar con él—. Tú lo has hecho.

—Pero no llevas traje de baño.

Respondió con una sonrisa tímida y coqueta.

—¿Lo necesito?

Darien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Serena se arrepintió de haberse mostrado tan provocativa. A continuación, dio media vuelta y ella lo siguió. Al llegar a la piscina, iluminada por la luz de la luna, Serena se sintió un poco tonta. No iba a meterse al agua.

—¿Te gusta nadar? —le preguntó con voz torpe.

—Me he obligado a que me guste.

—¿Te has obligado? ¿Antes no te gustaba?

—Hace muchos años estuve a punto de ahogarme. Así que tuve que aprender a nadar bien.

Serena podía imaginarse perfectamente la resolución con la que Darien se habría empeñado en superar sus miedos, obligándose a nadar aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

—Es una piscina estupenda —comentó mirando la dura expresión de su rostro. Quería decirle tantas cosas... y sin embargo, no se atrevía—. ¿Has sabido algo de Neflyte? —le preguntó por fin.

—No —admitió—, pero seguro que llamará pronto.

—Muy considerado por su parte —replicó Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—En las presentes circunstancias, pensé que agradecerías el respiro.

—Es posible, pero no me gusta sentirme tan insignificante. Tengo la impresión de que me han abandonado... —respiró hondo antes de añadir—dos veces.

Darien se quedó inmóvil.

—Entre nosotros no hubo nada, Serena —aseguró con voz tranquila—. No pienses lo contrario sólo porque te sientas triste y sola.

Aquellas palabras estaban, en parte, cargadas de verdad, una verdad dolorosa, pero Serena sabía que había algo más profundo.

—¿Sientes algo por mí, Darien? —le preguntó, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara el rubor e sus mejillas. Detestaba tener que mostrarse tan vulnerable, sabiendo que sólo iba a recibir su rechazo. Pero tenía que preguntárselo, necesitaba saberlo—. ¿Sentiste algo por mí la otra noche? —susurró.

Darien guardó silencio y Serena apenas podía ver su rostro, aunque sabía que no habría encontrado ninguna emoción en él.

—Aunque estuviera enamorado de ti —dijo él muy despacio—, daría igual. Debes respeto a mi hermano, y yo también.

—No daría igual —aseguró ella con un nudo en la garganta—. A mí, no.

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que estaba tan confundido y angustiado como ella, y aprovechó la oportunidad de llegar a él.

—Darien, por favor... —le puso la mano sobre el pecho, sin saber siquiera lo que le estaba pidiendo, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Y para sorpresa y alegría suya, él le dio lo que necesitaba. La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos... Lo sintió dudar. Seguía luchando consigo mismo y Serena sabía que lo más sensato sería dejarlo, apartarse de él con cierta dignidad.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo porque lo deseaba demasiado. Y cuando sintió el roce de sus labios, no pudo contener un suspiro de placer y de alivio.

Cuánto había echado de menos aquella proximidad, esa conexión que se establecía entre ellos y, por supuesto, el placer que invadía todo su cuerpo, que la hacía arder. Sus lenguas se encontraron y entonces, de pronto, acabó todo. Darien la soltó bruscamente.

Serena se quedó temblando, confundida y aturdida por el aquel beso.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Serena? —le preguntó con furia—. ¿Quieres que me derrita por ti, que haga el ridículo?, ¿quieres mi alma? ¿De qué serviría? ¿De qué servirá cuando estés casada con mi hermano?

Serena dio un paso atrás.

—No...

—Te voy a decir la verdad. Me odio a mí mismo por lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Me odio por traicionar a mi hermano, a mi familia y a mí mismo y, sienta lo que sienta por ti, incluso si me permito sentir algo, no es nada, nada, comparado con ese odio —le temblaba la voz.

Serena lo miró, horrorizada por la intensidad de las emociones que transmitían sus palabras y su rostro.

—Darien...

—Así son las cosas —su voz había recuperado su frialdad habitual—. Y así serán siempre —dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

—¿Y si me hubiera quedado embarazada? —Darien se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Crees que es probable? —le preguntó sin la menor emoción.

—Yo... no lo sé —admitió, dolida por su frialdad—. Seguramente no.

—Entonces ya nos enfrentaremos al problema si realmente aparece.

—¿Sigues decidido a contárselo a Neflyte?

—No puedo ocultárselo. No soy un mentiroso.

—Lo sé. Yo no... ¿Podría decírselo yo?

—Es mi deber...

—¡Olvídate de tu maldito deber! —gritó—. Sé que nada es tan importante para ti como eso pero ¿puedes pararte a pensar qué es lo mejor para Neflyte, para mí, y para nuestro matrimonio? —le tembló la voz al pronunciar la palabra matrimonio—. En lugar de dejarte esclavizar por ese sentido del deber... —añadió, a sabiendas de que lo hacía sólo para hacerle daño.

Darien parpadeó antes de responder.

—Si prefieres decírselo tú, hazlo

Serena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Gracias.

Darien asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cargado de tristeza y dolor. Serena se preguntó por qué él no se iba; se quedó allí de pie, mirándola igual que hacía ella. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? ¿Sentía algo por ella? ¿Deseaba algo más que un beso robado en medio de la oscuridad? ¿Acaso aquella noche en el desierto no había sido más que un sueño?

Para ella había sido mucho más que eso.

—Ya que me has dicho la verdad —dijo ella—, también voy a hacerlo yo. La otra noche en el desierto... cuando te abracé... no lo hice sólo porque me sintiera sola y asustada. Para mí fue algo más, Darien. Fue algo real. No te amaba porque no te conocía lo suficiente, pero cuando me abrazaste me di cuenta de que podría amarte, y eso algo que no he sentido nunca.

Darien no dijo nada. A ella empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas. Dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca a tocarlo. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla, por cicatriz, como había hecho aquella noche.

—No sé qué es lo que te atormenta —susurró—, que hace que te obsesione tanto el deber y la responsabilidad. ¿Es culpabilidad? ¿O vergüenza —meneó la cabeza con frustración—. Ojalá pudiera liberarte de esa carga y llevarla yo —no había movido el rostro, pero Serena vio de pronto que él tenía los ojos cerrados, como si el dolor o la angustia le impidieran abrirlos. Y volvió a sentir aquella conexión—. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que lo único que he conseguido ha sido hacerte sentir peor y, de todas las razones por las que me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ésa es la más dolorosa.

Sintió que Darien negaba con la cabeza y luego, por un instante, puso la mano sobre la de ella y se la apretó contra la mejilla. Después la soltó y se alejó.

Serena tragó el nudo de tristeza que tenía en la garganta.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un terreno más seguro. La soledad.


	9. Chapter 8

Ocho

Serena se despertó con la llegada de Luna a la habitación. No había tenido ningún sueño durante la noche, pero había estado muy inquieta.

Luna le llevaba el desayuno, pero no tenía el menor apetito. Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar por la ventana. El sol brillaba sobre el mar. Bañándolo todo con sus rayos dorados.

—Hoy no voy a quedarme en palacio —anunció—. Enloqueceré si paso aquí toda la semana.

—Pero si salimos ayer —replicó suavemente su vieja niñera—. Tienes los jardines y una piscina. Podrías pasar un día muy agradable aquí.

Apareció en su mente la imagen de Darien medio desnudo y aún mojado después del baño. La apartó de inmediato porque, unida a esa imagen, estaba la voz fría con que le había hablado.

«Sienta lo que sienta por ti, incluso si me permito sentir algo, no es nada, nada, comparado con ese odio».

—No, necesito hacer algo, ir a alguna parte... —miró al exterior y vio algo dentro del terreno del palacio que la hizo sonreír, ¡los establos!—. Voy a salir a montar a caballo. Eso voy a hacer.

—¿Te parece sensato? —murmuró Luna—. Después de...

—No voy a huir —la interrumpió Serena—, es demasiado tarde para eso. Además, esto es una isla añadió con una triste sonrisa—. No podría ir a ninguna parte.

—Supongo que podríamos pedirle al príncipe Darien que...

—No —se apresuró a decir. No quería tener que hablar con él cuando sus palabras resonaban aún con demasiada fuerza—. No hace falta molestarlo, no es mi carcelero.

—Es el encargado de tu bienestar...

—Llevo montando a caballo desde los cinco años, creo que podré cuidarme sola —no soportaba la idea de tener que pedir permiso a Darien—. Estoy segura de que habrá alguien más en palacio que pueda prepararme un caballo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Luna, y salió de la habitación.

Tardaron más de una hora en encontrar a un criado con acceso a los establos y que supiera elegir y ensillar un caballo para ella. Cuando por fin se subió al animal, Serena tenía miedo de que Darien apareciera en cualquier momento y se pusiera furioso al verla montando después de lo que había hecho la última vez que se había subido a un caballo. Pero no apareció, así que ella se alejó del palacio camino del desierto.

Era muy agradable sentir el sol y el viento en la cara, el aire limpio en los pulmones. Era estupendo sentirse libre.

Darien miró de nuevo el contrato que tenía entre las manos antes de dejarlo a un lado, resoplando de impaciencia. Había sido incapaz de trabajar en toda la mañana. Estaba inquieto y ansioso, y sabía muy bien por qué.

Serena. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Lo había pasado muy bien en Serápolis con ella, demasiado bien, porque había tenido la sensación de que algo se aflojaba y se relajaba en su interior, algo que llevaba tanto tiempo en tensión que había olvidado lo que era sentirse libre. Sonreír, disfrutar de la vida.

Recordó entonces la noche anterior, aquel beso robado... Había sido tan tentador, tan dulce, que si se hubiera dejado llevar, habría acabado siendo mucho más. Había deseado tumbar a Serena junto a la piscina y hacerla suya allí mismo, sumergirse en su calor y olvidar... olvidar por un momento todo lo que lo había convertido en lo que era.

Sin embargo, lo más desgarrador no había sido el beso, sino la sinceridad y la vulnerabilidad que había visto en sus ojos, la sonrisa trémula en sus labios, las lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas. El sentir su mano en la cara, acariciándole la cicatriz.

Su cicatriz. Sin darse cuenta, Darien se llevó la mano a la cara y recorrió también él aquella marca, el recuerdo de su fracaso. Nunca había hablado a Serena de aquel día; nadie le había podido contar lo que había ocurrido y, sin embargo, ella parecía saberlo.

«Ojalá pudiera liberarte de esa carga y llevarla yo». Aquellas palabras eran una prueba de su amabilidad, de su espíritu generoso. ¡Ojalá pudiera liberarlo! Darien sonrió con tristeza. Nadie podría liberarlo de su carga porque, como ella había adivinado, era culpa, vergüenza, y por más que intentara olvidarse de ello, siempre volvía a invadirle el alma.

«Darien... ayúdame...».

Llevaba aquel grito grabado en la memoria y en el corazón. Un grito que jamás olvidaría y que seguiría atormentándolo el resto de su vida. «Darien... sálvame...».

Se levantó del escritorio y salió del despacho. —¿Sabe dónde está la princesa Serena? —le preguntó al primer criado que vio, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué quería saberlo; no iba a verla.

El criado respondió con evidente tensión.

—Ha salido a montar a caballo, Alteza.

—¿A caballo? —repitió Darien con perplejidad y luego con enfado—. ¿Ha salido a montar y a nadie se le ha ocurrido avisarme?

—No pensé que hubiera ningún problema... —se excusó el pobre hombre.

Darien asintió al darse cuenta de que quizá se hubiera excedido. Claro que no había ningún problema, Serena podía hacer lo que quisiera. No creía que fuera a volver a intentarlo. ¿Dónde podría ir?

Sin embargo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarla sola. Era absurdo sabiendo lo buena amazona que era, una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo por ella. Siempre el miedo.

—Haz que preparen mi caballo —ordenó bruscamente, y echó a andar a grandes zancadas.

Sentía el intenso calor del sol en la cabeza y el viento despeinándola, pero siguió cabalgando tan rápido como podía. Serena necesitaba la velocidad, el movimiento. Quería olvidarse por un momento de todas las preocupaciones que amenazaban con derrumbarla; por un momento quería comportarse como una niña y desafiar al viento.

Vio una palmera caída en el suelo y apretó los talones contra el caballo para hacerle saltar. Era un salto pequeño y sencillo que el animal ejecutó sin problemas. Pero de pronto apareció un gato silvestre de debajo del tronco y el caballo se puso en pie, asustado.

Serena podría haberse mantenido sobre la silla, llegó a creer que lo haría..., pero después de saltar el árbol se había relajado y, en ese momento de despiste, cayó del caballo. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo a cámara lenta... hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza al golpearse contra una roca.

Se quedó allí tumbada, aturdida y sin aliento, pero creyendo que estaba bien. Entonces, como si alguien echara una cortina negra, cayó inconsciente.

Después, en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, sintió que alguien se inclinaba sobre ella y le apartaba el pelo de la cara suavemente mientras le hablaba con voz reconfortante y tierna.

Sintió que la levantaba en brazos y luego volvió a caer en la oscuridad.

No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando despertó en el asiento trasero de un coche. Antes de volver a perder la conciencia, hubo algo que hizo que se sintiera segura... Darien.

Estaba allí. La había encontrado.

—Se te da bien, ¿verdad? —farfulló Serena—. Saber cuidar de los demás —dijo arrastrando las palabras

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Darien muy cerca del suyo, tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada. Entonces todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación muy soleada y en una cama que no conocía, una cama de sábanas blancas almidonadas. Una cama de hospital.

Trató de mover la cabeza, pero sintió un dolor que la taladró por dentro. Al, volver a intentarlo, vio al hombre que estaba sentado junto a la cama, tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos cerrados. Darien con los rasgos suavizados por el sueño y una sombra de barba en la cara. Habría querido alargar la mano y tocarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se conformó con observarlo.

Entonces él abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Serena se sintió atrapada, descubierta mientras lo admiraba. Una suave sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien, transmitiéndole una cálida sensación.

—Estás despierta —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Serena sonrió también.

—Eso parece. ¿Qué ha pasado? —tenía la voz ronca y la boca seca.

—¿Quieres agua?

Le sirvió un vaso de agua que ella agradeció y luego la ayudó a beber con una pajita, un gesto lleno de ternura e intimidad.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó después de saciar su sed.

—Había salido a buscarte —respondió Darien.

—¿Creías que iba a escaparme? —había pretendido hacer aquella pregunta en tono distendido, como en broma, pero no fue así como sonó y Darien también se dio cuenta.

—No. Pero estás a mi cargo y quise asegurarme de que no te pasaba nada.

Serena asintió. No podía protestar sabiendo seguramente que le había salvado la vida. Quién sabía lo que podría haberle ocurrido si se hubiese quedado inconsciente bajo el sol.

—Gracias —dijo—. Por una vez me alegro de que cumplieras con tu deber —una vez dicho eso, llevó la mano a la cabeza para tocar la venda que le habían puesto—. ¿Me he hecho algo grave?

—Sólo una pequeña contusión, pero quieren verte en observación hasta mañana. En caso de te quede alguna marca, será una cicatriz muy pequeña.

A Serena no le importaba el tamaño de la cicatriz, pero sí le importó ver que la frialdad había vuelto a hacerse con el rostro de Darien. Por un momento lo había sentido muy cerca, había tenido la impresión de que sentía lo mismo que ella por él... ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué podía sentir por el hombre que pronto sería su cuñado?

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo, mirando hacia otro lado con tristeza y cansancio—. Vete ya si quieres. Supongo que tendrás mucho que hacer y yo estoy bien.

Creía que Darien se iría de inmediato, despidiéndose de ella con un murmullo, y casi deseaba que lo hiciese, le dolía verlo allí y estar cerca de él sin poder estar con él como realmente quería y necesitaba...

—No quiero irme —dijo Darien en voz baja, en su rostro había sinceridad y angustia.

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón porque estaba admitiendo algo maravilloso y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó y le apartó un mechón de la cara. —No quiero irme —repitió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sin decir nada, Serena puso la mano sobre la suya y se la apretó contra la cara como había hecho él la noche anterior. Así se quedaron largo rato, mientras las sombras invadían la habitación e iba llegando el anochecer.

Al día siguiente pudo marcharse del hospital. Darien había pasado la noche sentado junto a la cama y, aunque no habían hablado de nada serio, Serena sintió que algo había cambiado. Todo se había vuelto menos tenso, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo

Desde luego, a ella le hacía sentirse bien. Era una maravilla. En realidad, Darien no hablaba ni se comportaba de un modo muy distinto, pero había algo diferente. Había admitido ante sí mismo lo que sentía por ella, o al menos eso esperaba Serena, y eso había derribado el muro que con anterioridad había levantado entre ambos.

Lo triste era que eso, en realidad, no cambiaba nada. Ella seguía siendo la prometida de Neflyte, con quien se casaría al cabo de una semana. Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, desesperada por aferrarse a la posibilidad de que algo pudiera cambiar, de que alguien acudiera a rescatarla. Su caballero andante, pensó, y se dio cuenta de que el único caballero, el único hombre que quería, era Darien.

Esa mañana volvieron al palacio y Serena pasó los siguientes días descansando y recuperando las fuerzas para afrontar las celebraciones que se aproximaban.

Seguían sin saber nada de Neflyte y, en un momento de rabia, Serena dijo a Luna era como un príncipe fantasma que nunca llegaba.

—Un rey —corrigió Luna con repentina severidad—. Y cuando llegue, lo sabrás.

Tres días después del accidente, Serena se atrevió a ir hasta la piscina, que en medio de la frondosidad del jardín, parecía un rincón del paraíso. Se acomodó en una butaca con la idea de leer el libro que le había dejado Darien, pero en seguida lo dejó de lado al sentir el calor del sol. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el sonido del agua y del viento en las palmeras.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí medio dormida, pero no se había percatado de la llegada de Darien. De pronto se sintió expuesta, en bañador, bajo la mirada del hombre que tanto la perturbaba.

—Me encuentro mejor —aseguró ella.

Darien se quedó en silencio unos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz brusca.

—Me preguntaba si querrías salir del palacio un rato. Podría enseñarte las minas de diamantes y alguna otra atracción de Calista.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría al oír aquello. Salir del palacio con Darien..., era tentador y peligroso.

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió con una calma que no sentía.

—Muy bien —convino Darien—. Podemos irnos después de la comida, si te parece bien —y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Serena no tardó en volver a la habitación a ducharse y vestirse. Unas horas más tarde, después de comer en su habitación, como de costumbre, lo esperaba en el vestíbulo del palacio, ataviada con una camisa de algodón sin mangas color lavanda y unos pantalones anchos.

Darien apareció con las llaves del coche en la mano. No sonrió al verla, sólo asintió y salieron juntos. Unos segundos después se adentraban en el desierto en un cuatro por cuatro descapotable. Fueron en silencio durante bastante rato, y Serena decidió que el ambiente era agradable.

—Iremos primero al río —anunció Darien después de un rato—. Allí es donde están los talleres de diamantes.

Serena asintió mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y se lamentaba por no haber llevado un sombrero o algo con lo que recogerse la melena. Darien se fijó en el gesto y sonrió.

—Estoy acostumbrándome a verte hecha un pequeño desastre —dijo—. Y creo que me gusta.

No era un verdadero cumplido, pero consiguió que a Serena se le llenara el corazón de esperanzas.

No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al río. Darien aparcó el coche frente a los talleres.

—Es difícil acceder a los diamantes —le explicó mientras le mostraba los talleres—. Ahora sólo los extraen expertos artesanos. En el mundo de los diamantes hay mucha corrupción, y hay que tener cuidado —dijo con voz dura y siguió explicándole el complicado proceso de extracción de los diamantes. Le mostró uno recién extraído que no parecía más que un simple trozo de cristal sucio, pero que Darien aseguró, sería espectacular una vez pulido—. A veces los prefiero así —admitió con una sonrisa—, nada demasiado ostentoso, pero con todo el potencial. Lleno de esperanza.

Serena asintió, pues comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Había tanta emoción y esperanza en las posibilidades...; más que en el producto final.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —dijo ella.

—Te estoy aburriendo —se disculpó Darien al tiempo que guardaba el diamante—. A veces se me olvida que a la mayoría de la gente no le interesa esto tanto como a mí.

—No, no me aburres —aseguró Serena—. Me gusta mucho aprender cosas sobre los diamantes... y sobre ti —añadió, pero él no dijo nada, así que continuó— ¿De dónde viene tu interés por los diamantes?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Pero es evidente que sientes pasión por ello.

Él se concentró en cerrar con llave la caja de la que había sacado el diamante y después volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es importante para mí —dijo con voz cautelosa.

—¿Qué estudiaste en Oxford? —preguntó Serena con verdadera curiosidad.

—Geología —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Serena tuvo la sensación de haber tocado un tema espinoso y prohibido. Algo de lo que él no quería hablar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Qué estudiaste tú en Cambridge? Creo que tu padre mencionó algo sobre historia.

—Sí, y luego empecé un postgrado en historia social de la Edad Media —sonrió con pesar—. Sé que no es muy útil, pero me gustaba mucho estudiar cómo vivía la gente.

—¿Empezaste? —repitió Darien.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora ya lo habría terminado, pero...

—La boda se retrasó muchas veces —murmuró él—. Supongo que tu padre quería que volvieras a casa.

—Sí.

—Y lo hiciste.

—No eres el único con sentido del deber —dijo Serena tratando de bromear, pero sonó algo brusco.

Darien se volvió a observarla.

—No, no lo soy —admitió—. Hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí con una vista espectacular del mar. Podemos ir a descansar un rato.

Condujeron hasta allí en silencio mientras el sol teñía el cielo de naranja. El restaurante estaba enclavado sobre un acantilado; era un lugar pequeño, con unas cuantas mesas en la terraza y un solo camarero. Comieron y bebieron mientras charlaban animadamente, pero luego volvió el silencio y fue llenándose de preguntas no formuladas, tensiones no resueltas, recuerdos y pensamientos. Serena pensó en cómo, sin decir una palabra ni mirarse siquiera, el silencio podía cargarse de una energía palpable y peligrosa.

Darien tenía la mirada clavada en el mar con gesto pensativo, apenas parecía consciente de la presencia de Serena.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

Se volvió a mirarla lentamente, aún con expresión distante, como si no hubiese salido del todo de un sueño, o quizá de un recuerdo.

—Estaba pensando en el mar —dijo después de un momento—. Ahora está tan tranquilo y hermoso que parece mentira que pueda ser traicionero.

A pesar del calor del sol, Serena sintió un escalofrío. No sabía qué era lo que invadía a Darien de vez en cuando, pero era evidente que ejercía un tremendo poder sobre él.

—Es tarde —decidió Darien de pronto—. Deberíamos volver a palacio antes de que empiecen a preguntarse dónde estamos.

Serena lo siguió hasta el coche y, una vez allí, hicieron el trayecto por la costa en completo silencio. Darien la sorprendió al salirse de la carretera hacia una playa solitaria cuando se encontraban a sólo dos o tres kilómetros del palacio.

—¿Qué...?

—Quiero enseñarte algo —anunció bruscamente.

Salieron del coche y caminaron hacia la orilla; el mar rompía contra la arena con un suave murmullo. Él se quedó mirando el agua con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos mientras Serena esperaba a su espalda y la brisa le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía a esta playa —dijo Darien después de un largo silencio y entonces volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa que no parecía sonrisa.

Serena no se relajó. Cuando se sentó en la arena, ella se sentó también a su lado y siguió esperando.

—A veces —empezó a decir él muy despacio—, tengo la sensación de que toda mi vida se reduce a un solo momento... Que todo lo que me ha ocurrido depende de lo que sucedió aquí —dijo señalando la playa, y luego dejó caer la mano—. Cuando tenía quince años —continuó por fin—, mi hermano Mamoru y yo decidimos que queríamos un poco de aventura. Supongo que estábamos aburridos e inquietos —hizo una pausa y Serena llegó a pensar que no iba a seguir, pero lo hizo—: Construimos una balsa con maderas y cuerdas. No estaba demasiado bien, pero servía a su propósito —meneó la cabeza, inmerso en sus recuerdos.

Serena se quedó a la espera, tratando de observarlo a pesar de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué estaba contándole aquello? ¿Sería el oscuro recuerdo que lo atormentaba en sueños y a veces también despierto? No entendía nada, y quería hacerlo.

—No sé qué habría pasado si Zafiro no nos hubiera encontrado —retomó el relato lentamente—. Zafiro era mi hermano pequeño, tenía seis años, e insistió en venir con nosotros —Serena se fijó en que había dicho «era» y sintió un estremecimiento de aprensión—. Yo le di permiso porque era yo el que estaba a cargo. Aunque Mamoru y yo somos gemelos, yo nací unos minutos antes y siempre me he comportado como el mayor de los dos. Nunca he olvidado que yo era el responsable de cuidar de los pequeños y especialmente de Zafiro, que era el preferido de mi padre. Nadie en el mundo habría podido no quererlo.

Tenía la voz temblorosa y, cuando se volvió a mirarla, Serena le puso la mano en el brazo, pero él hizo un gesto y ella la retiró de nuevo.

—Nos adentramos en el mar con la barca —continuó hablando, ahora con voz fría—. No teníamos ni idea de lo que hacíamos, ni a qué distancia estábamos de la playa. Entonces vimos un barco a lo lejos y pensamos que era nuestra salvación. Hicimos señales para que nos vieran, nos quitamos las camisas y las ondeamos al viento. El barco se acercó, pero ni siquiera entonces nos dimos cuenta...

—¿De qué? —susurró Serena.

—De que eran traficantes de diamantes —respondió Darien—. Piratas modernos. Puede que nos hubieran dejado en paz, pero Zafiro les dijo que éramos los hijos del rey de Calista y que les recompensarían por habernos rescatado —sonrió con amargura—. Así que pensaron que, mejor que recompensa, pedirían rescate y nos subieron a bordo.

—Dios, Darien...

—Nos llevaron a un islote deshabitado, uno de los muchos que hay por esta zona, y nos ataron como animales. Nunca había visto tan desconcertado a Zafiro. Él únicamente había visto bondad y cariño en su vida, y aquello... Sólo tenía seis años. Esos hombres eran unos monstruos.

Serena meneó la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar siquiera el terror y la impotencia que debían de haber sentido.

—Después de unos días, Zafiro consiguió aflojar las cuerdas y pudo desatarnos a nosotros... ¡Era tan valiente! Mientras los traficantes estaban ocupados, seguramente borrachos, intentamos escapar.

Serena podía ver el horror reflejado en su rostro aun en la oscuridad.

—¿Y? —preguntó suavemente, pues sabía que la historia no acababa ahí.

—Casi lo conseguimos —dijo Darien—. Llegamos a la barca, que habían dejado en la playa, seguramente para utilizarla como leña. Pero entonces... —tomó aire y lo soltó despacio—. Nos vieron; y sabían que si escapábamos, estaban muertos. Mi padre se encargaría de ello. No tenían nada que perder, así que empezaron a dispararnos. A mí me alcanzó una bala; sólo me hizo un rasguño, pero caí al agua —se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de la cara, de manera inconsciente—. No veía nada con la sangre, pero sí oía. Oí a Mamoru caer al agua también y Zafiro... Zafiro... —dejó de hablar con un estremecimiento y tardó más de un minuto en retomar la historia. Cuando lo hizo, habló con ese tono de voz que daba ganas de llorar y provocaba escalofríos—. Los traficantes nos llevaron a Mamoru y a mí de nuevo a la isla, pero Zafiro se quedó en la barca. La última vez que lo vi era sólo una mancha en el horizonte. Pero lo oí... —se le quebró la voz y tuvo que parar un segundo—. Siempre lo oigo, llamándome, pidiéndome que lo salve. A mí. Me pidió ayuda y yo... le fallé. No hice nada —negó con la cabeza, perdido en aquella maraña de recuerdos.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Serena después de un rato, aunque lo que deseaba era abrazarlo y consolarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que aún no había terminado.

—Los traficantes estaban furiosos, desesperados, y se desahogaron con nosotros, pero ya nada nos importaba —Serena recordó las cicatrices de su espalda—. Mi padre pago el rescate y pudimos volver. Consiguieron detener a los traficantes, pero... -volvió a respirar hondo—. No volvimos a ver a Zafiro nunca más.

Serena lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Dios mío, Darien, lo siento mucho.

—Nunca hablo de ello —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Ninguno queremos recordarlo. Mi padre y mi madrastra no volvieron a ser los mismos después de aquello. Fue como si nuestras vidas hubieran perdido la alegría y nunca más pudiéramos volver a sentirla.

—Debió de ser...

—Te lo estoy contando... —la interrumpió —porque quiero que comprendas. Cuando le dije a mi padre que cuidaría de Zafiro, para mí fue una promesa sagrada, pero les fallé a todos de la peor manera imaginable.

—Pero no fue...

Darien la hizo callar levantando una mano.

—Fallé y nunca podré olvidarlo. Es una carga que llevo desde entonces y que llevaré hasta que muera. He conseguido aliviar un poco el peso luchando para no volver a fallar nunca más. He dedicado mi vida a mi familia y a esta isla, y al negocio de los diamantes. He luchado contra el comercio ilegal, para que los traficantes no puedan sacar beneficio de ello y surcar los mares impunemente, como hacían aquellos ese día. Debo todo mi respeto a Neflyte como hermano y como rey, ahora que mi padre está muerto —hizo una pausa y Serena supo que no quería oír lo que iba a decir a continuación—. No importa los sacrificios que tenga que hacer o el dolor que me cause.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía hasta al respirar.

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —admitió Darien—. No te voy a mentir, Serena. Esa noche cuando me abrazaste, yo te deseaba. Te necesitaba. Nunca había sentido algo así —meneó la cabeza—. Puede que pudiera haberte amado.

—No he conocido a muchas mujeres... no me lo he permitido. Pero tú... tú fuiste algo diferente.

Serena sintió las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

—Darien... —dijo a modo de súplica.

—No. Te estoy diciendo esto para evitar que sufras. Me he dado cuenta de que crees haberte enamorado de mí, aunque no puedo creer que puedas amar a un hombre como yo... —hizo una pausa, pero siguió sin dejarla hablar—. Yo quería estar cerca de ti —volvió a tragar saliva, como si tratara de reunir fuerzas para seguir hablando—. Quería verte sonreír, ver la luz de tus ojos. Pero no es justo para ti, porque no hay ninguna esperanza para nosotros, Serena. No hay un nosotros y nunca podrá haberlo.

—¿Porque estoy comprometida con tu hermano? —preguntó ella, con el corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y si no fuera así?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—No tiene sentido pensar en eso.

Serena sabía que no debía decirlo, pero estaba desesperada y muy triste, por eso se atrevía a todo.

—¿Y si yo rompiera el compromiso? ¿Y si me negara a casarme con él?

Darien reaccionó con sorpresa, pero no habló de inmediato.

—Si hicieras algo así —dijo muy despacio—, no serías la mujer que amo.

«La mujer que amo». ¿Estaba diciendo que la amaba? ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan maravilloso supusiera una auténtica agonía para ella? Serena cerró los ojos un momento y sintió los dedos de Darien acariciándole la cara. Se apoyó en mano, buscando calor.

—Vamos, _agape_—aquel apelativo cariñoso salió con naturalidad de sus labios—. Está muy oscuro y tenemos que volver.

Y entonces ella lo perdería para siempre. Aunque ¿cómo iba a perder algo que nunca había llegado a tener realmente? Sin embargo, ahora que había vuelto a sentir su caricia y le había oído decir «la mujer que amo», tenía la sensación de haber perdido algo muy valioso.

Dejó que la ayudara a levantarse del suelo sin decir nada y así volvieron al coche.

Sólo unos minutos después llegaron al palacio, donde salió a recibirlos un criado. Antes de entrar, Darien se volvió a mirarla con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Princesa.

Serena estaba demasiado compungida para responder, así que lo vio alejarse en silencio.


	10. Chapter 9

Nueve

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, tristes y monótonos. Serena era consciente de los cambios que iban sucediéndose a medida que se acercaba el día de la boda. Empezaban a llegar los invitados y más criados. También los hermanos de Darien, pero no Neflyte. Parecía que éste seguía creyendo necesario estar fuera y Serena sólo podía alegrarse por ello.

Tenía el corazón demasiado lleno de emociones y demasiado roto como para pensar siquiera en el futuro, o en esa boda que se acercaba por momentos. Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para impedir que se celebrara, de forma que el futuro cada vez era más presente.

Los días de tranquilidad en palacio pronto dejaron paso a la actividad frenética que conllevaban los preparativos de uno de los mayores acontecimientos de la década. Su matrimonio.

Hubo un verdadero desfile de caras que para ella no eran más que imágenes borrosas sin nombre, pero de todos modos intentaba recordarlas. También intentó charlar con los hermanos de Darien. Sin embargo, todo le parecía una parodia.

Darien permanecía distante, sin acercarse ni dirigirse a ella en ningún momento. Era como si el pasado no fuera más que un sueño, un sueño maravilloso y terrible, porque sabía que la atormentaría todos los días de su vida.

Dos días antes de la boda llegó también su padre, el rey Kenji, acompañado por media docena de sirvientes. Darien y Serena acudieron a recibirlo. Serena lo miró de reojo, pero él estaba completamente concentrado en ver aterrizar el helicóptero de la comitiva real.

Al ver el rostro conocido y querido de su padre, sus ojos amables, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su escaso cabello blanco, de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió a correr hacia él.

—¡Papá! Qué alegría verte.

Kenji la abrazó antes de apartarla para observarla bien.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, hija.

Serena vio en sus ojos que algo lo tenía contrariado y se preguntó si se habría enterado de que había intentado escaparse... o sería algo peor.

Darien se aclaró la garganta antes de inclinarse ante él.

—Majestad, es un honor tenerlo aquí.

—Gracias —Kenji observó a Darien y aguzó la mirada—. ¿Debo deducir que el rey Neflyte sigue ausente?

—Me temo que sí —confirmó Darien sin titubear.

—Entonces, si puede ser, tomaré el té en mi habitación —anunció Kenji—. Y la princesa me acompañará. Estoy seguro de que tenemos mucho que contarnos.

—Por supuesto —respondió Darien.

Ya en los aposentos de su padre, Serena se quedó junto a la puerta mientras un criado dejaba la bandeja del té. El rey Kenji se sentó junto a la ventana, donde el sol de la tarde creaba una especie de halo alrededor de su cabeza.

Esperó a que el sirviente se hubiera marchado para pedirle a Serena que sirviese el té. Ella lo hizo con manos temblorosas. Kenji la observaba en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella al darle el té. Kenji la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Muy bien —dijo después de unos segundos—. Pero preferiría saber si tú estás bien.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—S-s-s-sí —consiguió decir—. Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece —aseguró Kenji sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Serena se miró en el espejo que había colgado en la pared y se sorprendió al ver su imagen. Llevaba días sin mirarse realmente; había pasado las horas como un fantasma, dejando que transcurriera el tiempo. Ahora vio que estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras. Volvió a mirar a su padre y vio que la observaba con perspicacia... y compasión.

No sabía si se había enterado de su intento de escapada, pero era evidente que no estaba enfadado sino preocupado.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero supongo que es natural —explicó Serena—. Sólo quedan dos días para la boda y...

—Y aún no has visto al novio —terminó su padre con una tristeza que sorprendió a Serena.

Habría creído que nadie mejor que su padre para justificar las obligaciones que estaban reteniendo a Neflyte. Un hombre como Kenji no esperaría que un rey perdiera el tiempo cortejando su prometida cuando había asuntos de Estado que solucionar, diamantes que encontrar y reinos que unificar.

Kenji volvió a guardar silencio, su gesto era sombrío y distante.

—Cuando tu madre y yo acordamos este matrimonio —dijo por fin, con la mirada perdida en el exterior—, lo hicimos buscando lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé, padre...

—Elegimos al príncipe... rey Neflyte no sólo porque perteneciera a una buena familia y fuera el heredero —continuó sin dejar que ella dijera nada—, también porque era joven y guapo y, por lo que podíamos ver, un hombre de honor —se volvió a mirarla de nuevo, con tristeza y arrepentimiento—. Serena, queríamos lo mejor para ti, que fueras feliz. Por supuesto que hubo otros factores, no voy a mentirte; siempre los hay cuando se trata del matrimonio de un rey, una reina, un príncipe o una princesa, pero tu madre y yo queríamos que fueras feliz. Y yo sigo queriéndolo.

Al ver que se callaba, Serena trató de hablar.

—Lo sé —susurró.

—Te digo esto ahora —prosiguió—, porque estoy preocupado. No imaginaba que el rey Neflyte te dejaría sola tanto tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que, si no te enamorabas de él, al menos sí le tomaras cierto afecto antes de la boda.

Serena intentó sonreír y casi lo consiguió.

—No va a ser posible —dijo, y Kenji frunció el ceño.

—Los deberes reales son muy importantes, por supuesto, son sagrados. El rey Neflyte debe poner siempre a su país por delante.

Hizo una pausa y Serena esperaba que añadiera un pero.

Pero si Neflyte hubiera ido a Zaraq en lugar de Darien; si hubiera estado allí para recibirla; si hubiera hablado con ella...

¿Habría evitado eso que se enamorara de Darien? Unos días antes, una semana como mucho, había creído posible enamorarse de Darien, pero ahora esa posibilidad se había convertido en realidad. El diamante sin pulir era ya una maravillosa piedra brillante.

Lo amaba. Era tan evidente, tan abrumador que no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

«Así que esto es lo que se siente», pensó. «Esto es lo que se siente cuando se sabe para que fuiste creada y quién eres».

Hacía que se sintiera bien. Completa.

—¿Serena? Ya es tarde para lamentarse. Te estoy diciendo todo esto sólo porque quiero que seas feliz y espero que aún puedas serlo con Neflyte.

Serena parpadeó; tardó varios segundos en asimilar las palabras de su padre. Unas palabras que borraron de golpe la maravillosa sensación de descubrir que estaba enamorada. Por un momento el amor que sentía por Darien le había infundido valor, pero luego la realidad se abrió paso en su mente. No importaba lo que sintiera por Darien porque iba a casarse con Neflyte. Tenía que hacerlo aunque no quisiera.

Aunque...

De pronto apareció una nueva posibilidad en su mente que le abrió la puerta a la esperanza. ¿Y si Neflyte no quería casarse con ella? Hasta el momento no había mostrado el menor interés, quizá también para él fuera un alivio cancelar la boda.

¿Y si ella fuera libre?

Su padre estaba mirándola, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza Serena se obligó sonreír.

—Gracias por tus palabras, padre. Yo también espero encontrar la felicidad —se limitó a decir, pero tenía la sensación de que su padre podía casi oír sus pensamientos.

Sólo encontraría esa felicidad junto a Darien.

Pasó el resto del día atendiendo a los preparativos y no volvió a ver a Darien. Según la costurera, había que hacer unos cambios de última hora al vestido de novia, que había pertenecido a la madre de Serena.

Después de dos semanas de soledad casi absoluta, de pronto estaba todo el tiempo rodeada de gente y se sentía asfixiada, necesitaba aire. Y a Darien. Lo buscaba por todas partes y no lo encontraba. Deseaba ver sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa fugaz, la cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro y le recordaba todos los sacrificios que había hecho a lo largo de su vida para rectificar un error que ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal.

Él, en cambio, él parecía empeñado en mantenerse alejado. La mañana antes de la boda la condujeron a las antiguas dependencias de mujeres del palacio, donde había unos baños tradicionales en los que llevar a cabo el aseo ceremonial. Serena se dejó llevar por el ambiente alegre de las mujeres, aunque se sentía aislada del resto del mundo, metida en una burbuja de miedo y esperanza.

Necesitaba ver a Darien. Hablar con él y explicarle.

Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba.

El corazón le golpeó el pecho al pensar en hacer tal confesión. Recordó las duras palabras que le había lanzado con tanto despreció aquella noche en el desierto: «Crees que te has enamorado de mí».

«Lo he hecho», pensó, desesperada, y aferrándose a esa última esperanza.

Los baños de las mujeres parecían sacados de Las mil y una noches: una bañera del tamaño de una piscina pequeña en la que flotaban pétalos de rosa. Serena se dejó desvestir y bañar. La celebración de la boda sería al estilo occidental, por lo que no le tatuaron las manos con henna como solía hacerse en las bodas tradicionales.

El olor de las fragancias y las risas la dejaron un poco aturdida, por lo que, una vez aclarada y cubierta con una bata, se excusó de todas las presentes para poder estar a solas un momento. Luna se encargó de llevarse a las mujeres y dejarla sola en los baños.

En cuanto sintió el silencio, ella se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el muro de piedra y cerró los ojos.

«No puedo hacerlo».

Al día siguiente se casaría con Neflyte; por la noche tendría que entregarse a él.

La idea hizo que la bilis le subiera a la garganta.

«No puedo hacerlo».

Su única esperanza era hablar con Darien, pero seguían pasando las horas y no encontraba ocasión de hacerlo. Si esperaba más, sería demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para ella, para Darien, para Neflyte. Para encontrar la felicidad. Y para el amor.

Se levantó del suelo y salió de allí para volver a su habitación. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina del pasillo de los baños le dio un vuelco el corazón porque allí, delante de ella, estaba Darien.

Darien miró a Serena con sorpresa y con deseo. Se fijó en su cuerpo, cubierto tan sólo por una fina bata que dejaba adivinar el valle que separaba sus pechos...

Levantó la mirada rápidamente y buscó algo que decir. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su presencia en los baños de mujeres, sino admitiendo que había estado espiando, como David a Betsabé?

Llevaba horas deambulando por el palacio porque no podía trabajar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Serena se había apoderado de su mente y su corazón. La recordaba aquella noche en el desierto... y de pronto la imaginaba con Neflyte, convertida en su esposa, en su reina.

«Es mía».

Pero no lo era. Serena era fruto prohibido para él y tan peligrosa como Betsabé.

Si fuera Neflyte, no la habría perdido de vista ni un momento, la habría cuidado para siempre.

Pero no era su hermano.

—Darien... —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos como la miraba él a ella, devorándose el uno al otro sin tocarse siquiera.

Darien abrió la boca, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra. Sólo podía pensar en estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo por fin, con voz ronca, y se dio cuenta de todas las cosas por las que tenía que pedir disculpas—. No debería estar aquí. Pensé que ya os habíais ido.

—¿Estabas buscándome?

—No —aseguró rápidamente. Tenía que hacerlo porque ya era demasiado tarde, no había tiempo para la esperanza, ni para promesas ni declaraciones—. Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, y se apartó.

—Darien... —había tanta necesidad en esa sola palabra.

Si volvía a hablar, él sabía que no podría resistirlo; perdería el control y la tomaría en sus brazos sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Lo siento —repitió una vez más, pero le tembló la voz y comprendió que algo se le rompía por dentro sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

La luna parecía una hoz de plata en el cielo cuando Serena salió de su dormitorio. Era más de medianoche y el palacio estaba en completo silencio.

La oscuridad parecía un ser viviente que la envolvía en ese manto que la hacía anónima mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Tenía las manos empapadas en sudor y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le retumbaba en los oídos. Siguió andando sin detenerse un momento, rumbo a la habitación de Darien.

Se le había ocurrido la idea esa tarde, cuando había visto a una doncella preparando una habitación del primer piso. Le había preguntado a la joven dónde estaba la habitación del príncipe Darien con la excusa de que tenía que devolverle algo. La muchacha se había quedado sorprendida, pero Serena estaba demasiado desesperada como para preocuparse por eso.

Así había averiguado que era la última puerta de la izquierda del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Después de eso sólo había tenido que esperar y esperar... Primero a que se acabara la cena, los brindis por Serena y Neflyte, que seguía sin aparecer, las conversaciones triviales. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que le había dicho al príncipe Malaquite, heredero al trono de Aristo y supuesto rival de Neflyte.

Darien había mantenido las distancias durante toda la velada y ni siquiera la había mirado una sola vez. Ella no había dejado que la afectara, pues aún le quedaba aquella noche.

Después de la cena había tenido que seguir esperando a que todo el mundo se acostara, antes había soportado los comentarios de las mujeres que la habían acompañado a la habitación.

—¡Qué romántico! Es como un cuento de hadas, Alteza. No va a ver al Rey hasta el día de la boda... ¡pero ya sabe lo guapo que es!

Serena había hecho oídos sordos a las bromas, sus guiños y las risas. Lo único que le importaba a encontrar a Darien. Era su última opción.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo con la mano la pared para guiarse. ¿Qué diría si alguien la encontraba allí? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

Sólo podía rezar para que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Justo entonces oyó unas voces masculinas y pegó a la pared. Afortunadamente se dirigían otra zona del palacio para la cual no tenían que pasar por aquel pasillo. Serena respiró hondo, con alivio.

En medio de la oscuridad, el corredor parecía no acabar nunca, una sucesión de puertas como un círculo del Infierno de Dante. Continuó sigilosamente hasta que por fin alcanzó la última puerta a la izquierda. La del dormitorio de Darien.

Agarró el picaporte y, después de tomar aire una vez más, lo giró.

La puerta se abrió; la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Dos balcones que daban paso a una terraza estaban abiertos de par en par, por ella llegaba el canto de los grillos. Una vez acostumbrada a la oscuridad, Serena recorrió la habitación con la mirada y comprobó que estaba vacía. La luz del baño también estaba apagada.

Sintió que se apagaba su última esperanza.

El plan no había funcionado. Se, quedó allí un momento porque no soportaba la idea de marcharse. Quizá pudiera esperar a que Darien volviera, pero... ¿y si aparecía algún criado? ¿Y si Darien no volvía solo?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de tomar una decisión.

Pero no fue necesario.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Darien al entrar por el balcón.

Serena notó el gesto de desaprobación de su rostro y, sin embargo, se alegró de haberlo encontrado.

—¡Darien! —entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena tragó saliva; no podía apartar la mirada de él. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de algodón y nada más. Deseó tocar aquel pecho desnudo y sentir el calor de su piel. Lo necesitaba.

Darien esperaba con tensión.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—No hay nada que decir.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad antes de la boda —insistió Serena—. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

Darien se quedó callado un buen rato, pero finalmente suspiró con resignación. Se puso una camisa que había sobre una silla y encendió una lámpara.

—Muy bien. Si crees que hay algo que decir, adelante. Después tendrás que irte rápidamente... antes de que alguien te descubra aquí.

Serena respiró hondo de nuevo. Había esperado un recibimiento mejor. Aquello era hablar con una pared. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que al menos la escuchara?

—Estos últimos días no he dejado de pensar —comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa—. Darien, necesito creer que hay más opciones que las que nos hemos planteado.

Él enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Sí —dijo ella, apretando los puños para no acobardarse—. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que Neflyte no ha hecho el menor intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo —explicó con torpeza. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil encontrar las palabras? —. Y de pronto me he preguntado si no será porque tiene tan poco interés en casarse conmigo como yo en casarme con él.

Hizo una pausa a la espera de que Darien dijera algo, de que apreciara aquel maravilloso descubrimiento. Pero él no reaccionó, siguió mirándola con aparente indiferencia.

Serena sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué se molestaba? ¿Por qué le abría su corazón cuando él parecía estar deseando que se marchara?

¿Acaso se había equivocado?

—Quizá si habláramos con Neflyte —se obligó a continuar—, se daría cuenta de que no es necesario que se case conmigo. Y... —no podía decirlo, no podía pedirle a Darien que se casara con ella, no mientras la miraba así. Sería demasiado humillante—. No me mires así, como si no te importara, cuando sé que no es así. Estoy intentando... —se le quebró la voz y tuvo que contener un sollozo porque sabía que si empezaba a llorar, no podría parar—. Darien, ¿me amas? —consiguió preguntarle por fin.

Él no respondió. Apretó la mandíbula y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando consigo mismo, con su propia naturaleza. El deber contra el deseo. El honor contra el amor.

—Dímelo —insistió.

—No importa —respondió por fin, y le dio la espalda—. Intenté explicártelo. No importa lo que sienta, ni lo que quiera...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, casi gritando.

La mirada de Darien fue una llamada de atención. Trató de controlarse pues sabía lo peligroso que era estar allí y que alguien pudiera oírla.

—¿Por qué no, Darien? —repitió con voz más tranquila—. ¿Por qué no importa lo que sientas? ¿Quién dice que no importa?

—Yo —espetó—. Ya te lo dije, Serena. Mi vida no me pertenece, así ha sido desde aquel día... No voy a deshonrar a mi hermano reclamando lo que le pertenece por derecho.

—Estás hablando de mí —lo interrumpió con furia—. Un ser humano con corazón, cerebro y alma. No soy una posesión, ni tuya ni de Neflyte.

—Pero tú aceptaste este matrimonio...

—Sí, y acudiré al altar a pronunciar mis votos si debo hacerlo, pero puede que no sea necesario, Darien. Puede que Neflyte se sienta aliviado de tener una excusa para no casarse conmigo y aún podamos salvar la alianza entre los dos países. ¿Por qué te parece tan imposible? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de creer que pueda sucederte algo bueno?

Darien no dijo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Serena dio un paso hacia él, con las manos extendidas en un gesto de súplica.

—Aquella noche en el desierto me dijiste que creía haberme enamorado de ti, y quizá entonces estuviera fantaseando con cuentos de hadas porque era eso lo que quería creer. Quería que alguien me rescatara. Pero ya no, Darien. Ahora te conozco lo bastante para saber que no vas a rescatarme, ni eres un personaje de cuento de hadas. Quiero forjar mi propio destino, encontrar mi identidad, y la única manera en que sé hacerlo es amándote.

—No...

—Sí —ahora se sentía fuerte, gracias al amor que sentía por él—. Te amo. No como una niña, o una muchacha que cree en cuentos mágicos, sino como una mujer. Te amo y como eres, un hombre que cree en el honor, el deber y el sacrificio. Un hombre capaz de hacerme sonreír, que lee estúpidas novelas de misterio —Serena se alegró al ver en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa y eso la impulsó a continuar—. Te amo y creo que tú me amas a mí. ¿Me equivoco?

El silencio se hizo interminable. Serena lo miró a los ojos y esperó; no tenía nada que perder y eso hacía que se sintiera fuerte.

—No —dijo Darien por fin—. No te equivocas.

La alegría que ella sintió al oír aquello casi la hizo marearse.

—No podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera, Darien —afirmó—. Esto no es algo que se encuentre todos los días; hay gente que no lo encuentra nunca. Y sin embargo, estás dispuesto a renunciar a ello sin siquiera hablar con tu hermano...

—No te das cuenta —la interrumpió él, angustiado—. Si le digo a Neflyte que te amo, lo pondré en una situación imposible. Es mucho peor que lo que ya tenemos que decirle, que te robé tu inocencia.

—No me robaste nada.

—¿Claro que sí! Lo creas o no, soy yo el que debería haberse dado media vuelta aquella noche, el que debería haber sabido parar. Pero no pude —había tanta desesperación en su voz—. Que Dios me ayude, pero no pude hacerlo. Te deseaba tanto y te necesitaba tanto, que no pensé en nada más —la miró a los ojos con total honestidad—.Entre tus brazos encontré algo que nunca antes había tenido y que nunca volveré a encontrar.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Ya está todo decidido —dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Serena, trata de consolarte pensando que te amo. Estarás mejor con Neflyte... yo destruyo todo lo que toco. Al menos con él serás reina.

—¡No quiero ser reina! —su voz retumbó en toda la habitación, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para importarle—. Te quiero a ti, Darien. No puedes pasarte la vida castigándote por lo que pasó. Zafiro está muerto, pero no fue culpa tuya...

—Calla —le pidió con voz tranquila y letal.

Serena sabía que se adentraba en terreno peligroso, pero aquello era la raíz del problema y había que arrancarla. Darien no tendría ningún futuro, ni felicidad, hasta que no superara aquel terrible recuerdo.

—No fue culpa tuya que muriera —le dijo—. Es cierto que eras el responsable de él, pero tú no lo secuestraste, ni te disparaste a ti mismo, no hiciste ninguna de las cosas que condujeron a su muerte. Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable.

Darien la miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —dijo por fin—. ¿Acaso crees que no me lo digo todos los días? ¿Crees que no me lo han dicho mil veces mis padres y mis hermanos? —hablaba en voz baja, pero con intensidad y desesperación—. ¿Crees que importa?

—Debería... —susurró Serena.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que sueño, siempre, esa pesadilla de la que me sacaste una vez? Sueño con Zafiro. Sueño que me llama a gritos, no llama a Mamoru ni a nadie más, me llama a mí y me suplica que lo salve. «Sálvame, Darien», me dice —susurró con la voz quebrada—. Me miró para que lo ayudara. Lo oigo en mis sueños una y otra vez, pero después estoy bajo el agua y ya no puedo oír nada. No puedo hacer nada. Estoy como muerto.

Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse. Estaba cansada de llorar y de estar triste. Quería felicidad, para ella y para Darien.

—Y has seguido viviendo como un muerto, Darien, esperando que te juzgaran. Te niegas cualquier tipo de alegría; te has negado el amor y la felicidad y eso no está bien. Nadie quiere que hagas eso —vio que no reaccionaba y de pronto sintió una repentina furia al comprender cómo se escondía detrás de su deber—. ¿Sabes lo que creo? —le preguntó entonces—. Creo que te refugias en ese sentido del deber tuyo para no tener que intentarlo, porque así es más seguro. Así no arriesgas nada. Estás tan acostumbrado a estar adormecido que tienes miedo de volver a vivir. De amar. Ése no es el comportamiento de un hombre honorable, sino de un cobarde.

Darien resopló y Serena se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos. Eso esperaba, porque tenía la sensación de que sería la única manera de llegar a él y devolverle la vida.

—No tienes ni idea —replicó Darien—. ¡Estas dispuesta a faltar a tu promesa sólo para buscar tu propia felicidad! Eso es muy egoísta, Princesa.

—Puede ser —admitió Serena—, aunque ya te he dicho antes que me casaré con Neflyte si él lo desea. Pero, al contrario que tú, no estoy dispuesta a acudir al altar y sacrificarme sin motivo. No quiero convertirme en una mártir.

Él meneó la cabeza y se apartó, poniendo fin a su argumentación. Serena sintió el peso de la decepción y la rabia. Dos cosas que fueron aumentando a medida que pasaban los minutos.

—Si crees que lo que digo no tiene sentido, no se puede hacer nada —las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar la desesperación y el dolor que sentía—. Pero al menos concédeme que sea yo la que se lo cuente a Neflyte —lo vio asentir y continuó—: Le diré que no soy... virgen. Pero no le diré que perdí la virginidad contigo, le diré que fue con alguien de la universidad, hace tiempo...

—¿Le vas a mentir? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—A veces es mejor mentir —respondió Serena—. ¿De qué serviría que Neflyte supiera que hemos estado juntos, excepto para que tú sientas que has recibido el castigo que crees merecer? —Darien hizo un gesto como si lo hubiera golpeado—. A él desde luego no le haces ningún favor diciéndoselo, y a mí tampoco. Tampoco le haría ningún bien a tu familia, ni a tu país. Solo conseguirías sentir que has sacrificado algo y así saldar parte de esa deuda que crees tener. Pero nunca podrás hacer nada que borre lo que ocurrió porque no puedes volver atrás. Sólo puedes perdonarte a ti mismo y dejar que te perdonen los demás, pero te niegas a hacerlo.

—Tú no...

—Claro que lo entiendo —terminó ella, adivinando lo que iba a decir—. Te comprendo mejor quizá de lo que te gustaría. Pensé que para ti era importante el honor, pero ahora me preguntó si no será simplemente un escudo, una máscara, una manera de protegerte. Pensé que me querías, pero si fuera así, estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte.

—No puedo... —estalló Darien—. No puedo traicionar a mi hermano, Serena, ni a mi familia, ni a mí mismo. Y no creo que pudieras amarme si lo hiciera.

—No, no te amaría si fuera así —admitió Serena—. Pero no es una traición, Darien. Es sinceridad.

Lo miró detenidamente. No podía rescatarlo, no se podía rescatar a alguien que no quería ser rescatado. Ahora sabía que uno debía forjarse su propio destino, su propia identidad, sin depender de otros.

Dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, hasta que estuvieron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Se puso de puntillas y le acarició la mejilla, la cicatriz.

—Te amo —susurró.

Darien respiró hondo y de pronto Serena se encontró entre sus brazos, recibiendo un beso apasionado, como si él no quisiera soltarla nunca más, aunque ambos sabían que era la última vez que se tocaban.

La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras seguía besándola con un ansia que la dejó sin aliento... pero con ganas de más.

Serena le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión; con todo el amor, la esperanza y la tristeza que sentía. Y entonces fue ella la que se apartó antes de que lo hiciera Darien, pues sabía que lo haría.

—Adiós —susurró, y salió de la habitación al pasillo, a la oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 10

Diez

Darien se despertó antes del amanecer. En realidad había pasado despierto la mayor parte de la noche y cuando había conseguido dormirse, había tenido de nuevo la pesadilla de siempre.

«Darien... Darien...».

Esa vez no hubo gritos, la voz sonaba tranquila, suave. Llena de perdón. Consiguió liberarse del agua y llegar a la superficie. El mar estaba en calma.

Sintió cómo se alejaba el sueño poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó silencio y paz.

Zafiro se había ido. Ya no gritaba, ni pedía ayuda. Darien supo de pronto que no volvería a oír nunca más los gritos desesperados de su hermano

Aquel descubrimiento fue una bendición teñida de tristeza, pero se sintió aliviado, liberado. El sueño se había ido y ya no tenía miedo.

Vio cómo el cielo iba llenándose de luz. Respiró hondo y sintió que el aire lo curaba.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Era el día de la boda de Serena. La imaginó en su habitación, en la cama. ¿Habría podido dormir? ¿Habría tenido pesadillas?

Sabía que ella era la responsable de que hubiera podido liberarse por fin de aquel terrible sueño. Por primera vez en más de veinte años, se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Se sintió perdonado.

Y todo gracias a Serena.

¿Qué podía hacer por ella?

«Pensé que me querías, pero si fuera así, estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte».

Claro que la quería. La amaba con todo su corazón; amaba su sentido del humor, su sinceridad y su honor. Amaba la manera en que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía como si realmente fueran el espejo de su alma. La amaba en cuerpo y alma.

En ese momento supo que ella tenía razón; no se podía renunciar a algo así.

Tenía que arriesgarse.

Serena despertó al amanecer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le escocían los ojos; apenas había dormido.

Oyó cómo el palacio iba despertando, el canto de los pájaros en el jardín y los silbidos de algún criado.

Era el día de su boda. Era extraño, pero se sentía aletargada, sin vida. Había perdido las fuerzas la noche anterior, cuando Darien la había dejado marchar.

¿Acaso había creído que no lo haría? ¿Había pensado realmente que se atrevería a enfrentarse a Neflyte? Apretó los labios y sonrió con tristeza. Ahora le parecía imposible haber creído tal cosa.

Darien no la amaba, al menos, no lo suficiente. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Claro que seguramente en ese momento ya no importaba; lo que importaba era su matrimonio y su futura vida como reina de Calista, junto al rey Neflyte.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero antes de que diera permiso para abrir, entró Luna.

—Buenos día, Princesa.

—Te has levantado muy temprano —respondió Serena, intentando sonreír, pero fue en vano.

—Es un día importante.

—Sí —no parecía ni mínimamente entusiasmada, pero también sabía que podía ser sincera con Luna.

—Serena, no debes torturarte de esta manera —dijo su vieja niñera al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—No puedo evitarlo, Luna —susurró, consciente de que nadie debía oírla—. No quiero casarme con él.

—No, y no me sorprende —admitió Luna con tristeza y comprensión—. ¡Si ni siquiera lo has visto! No te ha cortejado, ni mandado flores... o un simple mensaje.

—Eso no habría cambiado nada.

—¿No? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Si hubieras sabido que tu prometido estaba deseando conocerte... y llevarte a la cama, no habrías buscado la atención de Darien.

—Entiendo lo que dices —dijo Serena porque necesitaba ser sincera—, pero no fue así. Yo no esperaba enamorarme de Darien. Al principio no había mucho en él que pudiera despertar amor, ya lo sabes. Pero habría ocurrido aunque Neflyte hubiera estado aquí colmándome de atenciones. No habría podido evitarlo por más que lo hubiese intentado, Luna, aunque confieso que no lo intenté.

Luna la observó en silencio un momento.

—Bueno —dijo por fin—, ahora ya está. Hoy vas a convertirte en una mujer casada y ya no hay lugar para Darien —le recordó a modo de advertencia.

Serena se sonrojó al pensar que quizá Luna supiese algo sobre la noche del desierto, quizá lo había adivinado.

—Lo sé. No creo que Darien y yo volvamos a hablar a solas nunca más.

¿Cómo iba a soportar verlo cada día y fingir que no era más que su cuñado? ¿Cómo soportaría él verla como esposa de Neflyte, dándole hijos cuando los únicos hijos que quería eran...?

Se le escapó un sollozo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba la decisión que Darien había tomado la noche anterior. La había condenado a una prisión de infelicidad de la que nunca podría escapar.

—Serena —susurró Luna acariciándole el brazo—, tienes que olvidarlo. Tú futuro está con Neflyte y Dios sabe que aún puedes amarlo.

Por mucho que le repeliera la idea, sabía que su niñera tenía razón. Neflyte era inocente, aunque la hubiese dejado abandonada aún podía tener una buena relación con él.

—Lo sé, Luna —consiguió decir—. Es sólo que me resulta muy difícil.

—Es natural. Tómate un rato para recuperar la compostura, porque las mujeres llegarán en seguida y ya no podrás estar sola en todo el día.

Así fue. Apenas había terminado de desayunar cuando se llenó la habitación de mujeres; criadas, hermanas e invitadas, todas ellas ansiosas por ayudarla y participar de la preparación. Serena se sentía como una espectadora, un fantasma; se dejó vestir, peinar, maquillar... incluso dejó que le pusieran los pendientes y un magnífico collar con un diamante de Calista.

La boda tendría lugar al cabo de menos de una hora y Neflyte aún no había llegado.

Se esforzó por comer algo a pesar de que tenía el estómago cerrado y se sentía incómoda con aquel vestido. Pero seguía buscando desesperadamente alguna fuente de esperanza o de alegría que la ayudara a afrontar el resto del día.

Los minutos pasaron y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Luna acudió a avisarla de que ya era la hora. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su destino, a su deber.

—¿Ha llegado ya el rey Neflyte?

Luna se encogió de hombros, pero Serena obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba al oír el ruido de un helicóptero que se acercaba. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que era un helicóptero de la Casa Real de Calista. Era Neflyte. Estaba a punto de ver a su inminente esposo.

Antes vio otra figura, una que conocía bien porque Darien había salido a recibir a Neflyte. Serena supo de inmediato que iba a contárselo todo; no podría soportar no ser sincero con su hermano.

Cerró los ojos para no ver la escena.

—Vamos, princesa —murmuró Luna apartándola de la ventana—. Ya verás a tu marido cuando vayas hacia el altar. Como debe ser.

Serena asintió y se dejó llevar hasta una sala del primer piso en la que nunca había estado y donde debía esperar hasta que la avisara un criado.

La tradición, heredada de los griegos, decía que el novio debía entregarle el ramo a la novia. Serena se preguntó si Neflyte se habría acordado. Pero claro, no era necesario que lo hiciera, porque alguien lo tendría preparado para él, para que sólo tuviera que agarrarlo y dárselo a ella con una sonrisa, como si lo hubiera elegido personalmente...

Iba a ser todo tan falso...

Los minutos pasaban muy despacio. Luna estaba junto a la puerta, expectante.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —preguntó Serena con impaciencia y frustración después de un cuarto de hora de espera. La ceremonia ya debería haber empezado y, a esas alturas, sólo quería que pasase cuanto antes.

—No lo sé —Luna se asomó a la puerta—. No se ve a nadie.

—Entonces voy a salir —decidió Serena.

—¡No! No puede verte nadie.

—No me importa.

—Vamos, Serena, compórtate —le ordenó severamente—.Yo iré a ver que pasa.

Una vez sola, Serena comenzó a ir de un lado a otro de la sala como un animal enjaulado. De pronto se vio en el espejo. Estaba pálida a pesar del maquillaje, pero lo cierto era que el vestido era precioso, el vestido de su madre, un traje hecho para una mujer enamorada.

Y ella lo estaba, pensó Serena con sorpresa. Sabía lo que era amar y ser amada, aunque hubiese sido durante muy poco tiempo, pero había sido un maravilloso regalo. Una bendición. Se aferraría a ello el resto de su vida, a la certeza de que Darien la había amado.

Tendría que bastarle con eso.

Luna volvió en ese momento con gesto nervioso.

—No sé qué ha pasado —reconoció—. Ha habido cierto retraso...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Tu padre ha tenido que salir del salón de la ceremonia. Quizá el rey Neflyte quería hablar con él...

—No... —Serena se llevó una mano a los labios.

Quizá Darien le había contado la verdad a Neflyte y éste estaba furioso. ¿Iría a avergonzarla delante de todo el mundo? ¿Qué le haría a Darien?

Primero sintió terror, pero luego pensó que quizá así consiguiera la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Una libertad que no serviría de nada sin Darien.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y anunciaron que había llegado el momento.

El momento. Sólo quedaban unos segundos para que se encontrara frente a frente con Neflyte y, sin haber hablado antes con él, pronunciara sus votos.

Serena recorrió el pasillo lentamente, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía las manos frías y sudorosas, pero no podía secárselas en el vestido.

A sólo unos metros, se hallaban las puertas abiertas del gran salón de la ceremonia, abarrotado de gente.

Los invitados se volvieron a mirarla en cuanto llegó a la puerta. Ella miró directamente al hombre que la esperaba al final del pasillo, alto, fuerte como Darien. Estaba de espaldas a ella.

Respiró hondo dos veces, pero no echó a andar hasta que Luna le dio mi suave empujón. «Piensa en Darien. Piensa en su amor».

Podía hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Un pie detrás del otro, fue avanzando. Había un absoluto silencio y muchos de los invitados la miraban sonriendo, pero ella no podía responder a esas sonrisas. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Tragó saliva para espantar el llanto. Quería que Neflyte se diera la vuelta para poder ver la expresión de su rostro, aunque quizá no quisiera verla. Quizá fuera peor.

Un paso más y luego otro..., ya casi había llegado.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y Serena estuvo a punto de tropezar. De pronto se le nubló la vista, pero supo que aquél no era Neflyte.

Era Darien.

Sintió los murmullos de la gente, pero no eran nada comparado con lo que se había desatado dentro de ella. Se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, incapaz de asimilar lo que veía, preguntándose si realmente era cierto...

Darien estaba tan cerca que sólo tuvo que alargar el brazo para ponerle la mano bajo el codo y atraerla hacia sí. Entonces, cuando nadie más podía oírlo, le susurró:

—¿Aún me quieres?

Serena lo miró, anonadada, tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza y de amor. Sólo pudo asentir.

—¿Serena? —le preguntó Darien, aún en voz baja. Ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba oírlo.

—Te amo.

Entonces él sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de que también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo te amo más que a la vida misma.

Darien le entregó un ramo de flores... Lirios. Ella lo agarró automáticamente. Se había acordado de que eran sus flores preferidas.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Serena se dio cuenta de que había un hombre al lado de Darien, un hombre alto y fuerte que sonreía. Neflyte.

Serena le sonrió también. Se sentía extraña, abrumada, pero increíblemente feliz.

Apenas escuchó la ceremonia, ni los votos, su mente aún no había podido asimilar del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba casándose con Darien.

Hasta que no acabó la ceremonia y se alejó del altar agarrada a él, no se dio cuenta realmente de que era verdad.

Ya fuera del salón, Serena se volvió a mirarlo, casi sin aliento.

—Dime...

—Después —dijo él justo antes de estrecharla y besarla en la boca abiertamente, sin secretos ni vergüenza. Un beso de amor, puro y brillante como el mejor diamante del mundo.

Serena se dejó llevar por aquel beso, por el amor que los unía y por la alegría de estar juntos por fin.

Finalmente se separaron.

—Dime cómo has acabado tú en el lugar del novio en vez de tu hermano —le pidió.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te alegras?

—¡Claro que me alegro, ya lo sabes!

Darien se echó a reír y Serena lo escuchó con deleite. Era un sonido que no había oído muchas veces antes y, desde luego, nunca con tanta alegría, y libertad.

El la apartó de los invitados que habían empezado a salir ya del salón y la miró con seriedad.

—Anoche no pude dormir. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en todo lo que me habías reprochado, en todas las acusaciones y las críticas..., y me di cuenta de que era cierto.

—Darien... —comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

—Espera. Déjame que te diga lo que debería haberte dicho anoche —le suplicó tiernamente—. Tenías razón en todo, Serena. Llevo veintiún años tratando de expiar la culpa por la muerte de Zafiro, a pesar de que nadie creía que tuviese que hacerlo. Pero me empeñé en ello y, por el camino, me olvidé de vivir; ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar con ser feliz o poder amar a alguien. Es increíble lo segura que puede parecer una cárcel y, cuanto más me apartaba de la vida, menos me atraían los riesgos que conlleva vivir realmente. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta; sólo veía que si te amaba, traicionaba a Neflyte, y que aquella noche que pasamos juntos había sido una traición, a pesar de que nunca me había sentido tan bien como entre tus brazos. Pero ayer me di cuenta de que dejar que te casaras con Neflyte también era una traición. Te habría traicionado a ti, a mí mismo y a lo que había nacido entre nosotros.

Serena recordó que había salido a buscar a Neflyte hasta el helicóptero.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano?

—Le conté lo que había ocurrido y le dije que te amaba. Le pedí que me perdonara y que me permitiera casarme contigo.

—Debió de quedarse muy sorprendido.

—Sí, pero también se alegró... por mí —Darien meneó la cabeza, maravillado—. Mi hermano es un buen hombre —hizo una pausa—. Le dije que si seguía queriendo casarse contigo, yo me apartaría para siempre. No creo que tú hubieras podido amarme si no le hubiese dicho eso.

—Lo sé —susurró Serena, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta—. Yo siento lo mismo.

—Pero también le dije que nos queríamos y que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para hacerte feliz y honrar tanto a Calista como a Zaraq.

—¿Y qué dijo? —ni siquiera podía imaginar la reacción de Neflyte.

—Estaba atónito, desde luego pero luego se echó a reír y me dijo que era evidente que te amaba porque nunca me había visto tan feliz. Y que jamás se le ocurriría interponerse entre dos enamorados.

—Sí que es un buen hombre —reconoció Serena.

—Sí, igual que tu padre. Neflyte le hizo salir del salón para explicarle la situación, pero Kenji ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Simplemente, nos dio su, bendición y dijo que la alianza entre los países seguiría adelante.

—A mí me dijo que quería que fuese feliz.

—¿Lo eres? —le preguntó Darien, llevándose su mano a los labios—. ¿Eres feliz con este estúpido marido tuyo, incapaz de entender su propio sufrimiento hasta que tú se lo dijiste?

—Muy feliz —afirmó.

Volvieron a besarse y habrían seguido si no hubieran llamado a la puerta de la sala en la que se habían refugiado para poder hablar.

—¡Ya está bien! —dijo una voz—. ¡Todos los invitados os esperan!

Darien y Serena salieron riendo de allí y se unieron a la fiesta que se celebraba en otro de los grandes salones del palacio.

Al verlos entrar, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir espontáneamente. Serena se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero también de orgullo. Debía admitir que era un tanto extraño cambiar de novio el mismo día de la boda, pero era demasiado feliz como para que le importara si alguien se había escandalizado, aunque por lo que veía en el rostro de los invitados, todos les deseaban a Darien y a ella mucha felicidad.

Neflyte se acercó a ellos después de los brindis. —¿Puedo felicitar a la novia?

—Claro, muchas gracias —murmuró Serena, que comprobó que era tan guapo y elegante como recordaba de cuando era niña..., pero no era Darien.

—Serena, debes de ser una mujer extraordinaria para haber conseguido que mi hermano haya recuperado por fin el sentido común. Nunca lo he visto tan feliz y tan despreocupado.

—Es extraordinaria —intervino Darien, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y apretándola contra sí—. Soy muy afortunado.

—Algún día espero tener la misma fortuna —dijo Neflyte y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero parece que no va a ser hoy. Hermano, ¿puedo robarte un minuto antes de que te retires con tu esposa?

Serena los vio apartarse sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

—Insisto en lo que he dicho —dijo Neflyte en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Darien—. Me alegro mucho por vosotros y os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Gracias —respondió Darien emocionado porque la bendición de su hermano no hacía sino hacer más plena su alegría—. Eres un buen hombre, Neflyte.

—Tú también, hermano, aunque a veces no lo sepas.

Darien estaba tan emocionado que agradeció que Neflyte comenzara a hablar de negocios.

—Debo marcharme hoy mismo. Ha llegado hasta mis oídos el rumor de que el rey Armando tuvo una aventura con una doncella de palacio..., fue hace muchos años, claro está, pero podría darnos alguna pista.

—¿Del diamante desaparecido?

—Sí —confirmó Neflyte y lo miró con determinación—. Voy a encontrar ese diamante, Darien. Sea como sea.

Darien asintió, aunque lo cierto era que nunca había comprendido el empeño de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo aceptaba y respetaba. Todo el mundo tenía sus recuerdos, sus sombras y sus demonios.

Gracias a Serena, él se había liberado de los suyos.

—Que Dios te acompañe en tu viaje —le deseó a su hermano.

—Gracias. Ahora vete con tu esposa a disfrutar de la noche de bodas.

—Tienes razón —dijo Darien riéndose, y aprovechó para volver junto a Serena.

Serena tenía la boca seca y se sentía insegura. Lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con Darien, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, se sentía nerviosa.

—Ven —le dijo Darien, apartándola de la multitud para llevarla al piso de arriba, pero no a su dormitorio, sino a otra habitación separada del resto del palacio—. Es la suite nupcial —anunció al abrir la puerta.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver la cama con dosel que presidía la enorme habitación. A un lado dos ventanas abiertas a la noche. Alguien se había encargado de encender un montón de velas que iluminaban la habitación con una luz suave y parpadeante. También había una botella de champán helado y dos copas.

Parecía una escena de cuento de hadas, pensó Serena. El tipo de lugar con el que habría soñado de niña.

Pero era real. El cuento de hadas se había hecho realidad.

—Es muy diferente a la tienda de campaña del desierto —dijo.

Darien sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos. —Yo no sé cuál de las dos cosas prefiero.

—Esto al menos es más cómodo —bromeó ella.

—¿tienes miedo? —preguntó entonces Darien, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

—No —respondió Serena, algo temblorosa—. Sólo estoy... insegura. Me cuesta creer que todo esto sea verdad. Que esté bien.

—Es un milagro, ¿verdad? —dijo él, riéndose suavemente—. No hay nada de que avergonzarse, ni que temer. Sólo estamos tú, yo... y nuestro amor.

Volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos y le dio un beso tierno, pero lleno de promesas, un beso que hizo desaparecer todas las dudas y temores de Serena. Darien la amaba y ella lo amaba a él; era real. No era ningún cuento de hadas, sino algo mucho mejor.

Se había encontrado a sí misma en el amor; se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena agarró a Darien de la mano y se lo llevó al lecho nupcial.

FIN


End file.
